Le pianiste
by cooky71
Summary: Quand Bella, étudiante maladroite et malicieuse, croise la route d'Edward, sur de lui, pianiste reconnu et apprécié de tous... Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous ! Pour celles qui me « connaissent « déjà sur les deux autres fics, je peux dire qu'avec celle ci je change un peu de registre. Elle sera plus dans l'humour avec une Bella assez maladroite… La fic sera plus légère aussi dans le sens où les personnages ne seront pas torturés, ni trop malmenés, ce qui n'empêchera pas pour autant quelques difficultés pour eux… Cette fic devrait être aussi plus courte que les autres. La première partie sert surtout à placer les personnages… d'autres viendront encore par la suite ! ) J'espère vous compter nombreux pour cette fic. J'attends vos avis avec les reviews notamment ! Merci

Partie 1

Parfois, on a beau dire, mais la vie est plutôt bien faite ...

La mienne n'a pas très bien débuté, je vous l'accorde. Elle ne sera pas rose tous les jours, certes, mais au moins maintenant, je sais qu'elle peut le devenir ...

" Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on va encore être à la bourre "

" Ben, on ne change pas les habitudes qui gagnent " répondis-je à Emmet d'un ton humoristique qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier.

" C'est censé être un des plus beaux jours de ta vie et là t'es encore en sortie de bain ! Tu ne crois pas que t'abuses un peu ? "

" C'est toi qui abuses, il me reste encore une bonne demi-heure, alors don't stress baby ! "

" Oui, mais moi, en une demi-heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi correctement tu sais ..."

" T'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que tout ce que tu fais me plais, donc débrouille toi avec le peu de temps qu'il te reste! "

Oups je crois que si je ne vous explique pas un peu plus, vous allez être vite perdues.

Moi, c'est Bella, diminutif d'Isabella. Lui, c'est Emmet . C'est un de mes deux meilleurs amis avec Rosalie. On partage tous les trois la même chambre à l'internat de l'Ecole de Formation des Futurs Cadres Beauté ( c'est très pompeux oui !) ou EFFCB, les sigles m'ont toujours donné mal à la tête ..., l'école quoi !

Emmet c'est spécialisé dans la coiffure, il se fait donc un devoir de me coiffer pour toutes les occasions importantes qui ponctuent ma vie.

Rosalie s'est orientée dans les massages thaïlandais. Elle est méga fortiche, c'est trop fort ! On se connait depuis qu'on a dix ans, on a été élevé dans la même famille d'accueil, dans la banlieue parisienne. Ses parents l'ont abandonné à trois mois à cause de son handicap, la cécité. Les miens sont décédés lorsque j'avais dix ans, d'un accident de voiture. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les transports en commun me vont très bien même lorsque je porte une robe dernier cri que je viens de coudre pour assister à un défilé de mode !

Oui, je me suis spécialisée dans la couture, pour devenir costumière. N'étant pas assez douée pour tenir un crayon, je me suis acharnée sur une machine à coudre. Elle me l'a bien rendu d'ailleurs.

Emmet, qui pense soit disant que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, m'a obligé à porter la dernière robe que j'ai cousue il y a deux semaines. Une robe rouge sang avec des dentelles, sans bretelles, juste un corset et une magnifique jupe en froufrou. Cela se voit qu'elle n'a pas été achetée dans un grand magasin de couture, mais au moins, elle est de moi.

" Aïeeeee ! "

" T'es trop douillette, j'y peux rien moi si je dois tirer sur tes cheveux ! "

" Ouais, fais attention quand même, ce serai mieux si je n'étais pas obligée de mettre une perruque pour y aller. "

" Maligne va ! "

J'en été où moi ? Ah oui, ma robe !

Juste pour dire que j'étais sûr d'avoir des remarques dessus, qu'elles soient positives ou non.

Emmet était en train de finir de me torturer lorsque Rosalie entra dans la chambre, toujours aussi discrètement.

" Alors vous deux, pas fini de vous hurler dessus ? On n'entend que vous ! "

" C'est lui ! "

" Non c'est toi, mens pas ! "

" Bon, j'ai compris, vous jouez vos gamins " s'exclama Rosalie avec un sourire radieux !

'" OUI ! " entonnèrent nos deux voix.

Je fus enfin prête après une douloureuse coiffure, et un enfilage de robe à la vitesse de la lumière. On avait dix minutes de retard sur l'horaire, mais on allait pouvoir arriver juste à l'heure si le métro ne nous lâchait pas !

Dans la station on nous regardait bizarrement. Emmet tenait Rosalie par le bras car elle préférait ne pas prendre sa canne lors de représentations telles que celle-ci. Et moi j'essayais tant bien que mal que ma robe ne vole pas trop haut avec tous ces courants d'air.

Une fois la rame arrivée, on s'engouffra dedans. Personne n'osait nous approcher de peur de je ne sais pas quoi. C'est vrai qu'on avait l'air de vrais ovnis accoutrés comme ça. En tenue de soirée, à 17h00, dans le métro. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas courant.

On arriva enfin au lieu-dit.

Le Grand Palais, rénové, plus beau que jamais. Je n'en revenais pas d'être ici. Des hurlements me sortirent de ma torpeur ...

" Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! "

Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre toute. Mon frère Jasper. Le fils biologique de mes parents adoptifs.

" Jasper ! Comment je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu as pu venir finalement ! "

" Faut pas le dire, mais j'ai séché toute cette aprèm pour te voir ! Les parents ne le savent pas! Leur dis pas. "

" Jasper ! C'est quoi ça ! La terminale c'est pas facile, tu sais, faut bosser pour l'avoir son bac. Ça ne tombe pas du ciel ! "

" Ouais, mais la t'as pas le temps de m'engueuler, vla les parents ! "

Et oui, mes deux parents adoptifs sont là. Ils rayonnent de joie, je le vois dans leurs yeux. Ils sont tellement fiers de nous deux. Rosalie et moi. Leurs deux petits chiots abandonnés. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous appelaient étant plus jeunes.

" Bella, ma fille, tu es ravissante. Où est Rosalie que je la vois aussi "

" Bonjour Papa. Elle doit être avec Emmet, il la guide. Tu la connais, sa coquetterie lui a empêché de prendre sa canne. "

" Je vais la chercher dans ce cas. Mais je n'aime pas trop qu'elle traîne seule avec Emmet, je ne le connais pas suffisamment "

" Papa, arrête, il ne lui fera rien. Tu le sais bien "

" Oui, certes, mais bon..."

« Il est génial et il n'y a que ça qui compte "

" C'est bien de prendre la défense de tes amis ma chérie. Mais je vais les chercher. "

Mon père s'éloigna à la recherche de sa deuxième fille.

C'est au tour de ma mère de me féliciter pour un honneur que je n'ai toujours pas reçu.

" Ma fille, tu es ..."

" Oui, comme toujours tu le sais bien. " Lui répondis-je tendrement.

" Oui, c'est vrai. J'aime beaucoup ce qu'Emmet t'a fait. "

" Et j'ai souffert en plus. Donc c'est encore plus beau ! !

Je ne pue rien ajouter d'autre. Une voix sonore se fit alors entendre dans la salle ...

" Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Vous êtes conviez à vous rendre à l'intérieur. Le défilé commencera d'une minute à l'autre. Merci. "

Rien de tel pour vous mettre le trouillomètre à zéro. Moi qui n'aime pas vraiment les examens, là je suis servie.

Vous vous demandez de quoi je parle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la grosse voix va vous expliquer !

" Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir. Nous vous remercions vivement de vous être joint à nous pour cet évènement crucial pour certains de nos étudiants "

Non mais là on s'en fout royalement de ton discours ! Les résultats bon sang !

"Comme vous le savez tous, quinze des meilleurs étudiants couture ont été sélectionné dans quinze des plus grandes écoles françaises pour participer à ce concours mémorable !"

Tellement mémorable que tout le monde à l'air de dormir sur place ! Moi par contre je n'y tiens plus. Je veux savoir !

" Quinze robes ont donc été cousues main, pendant trois mois par quinze couturiers, ajustées sur quinze mannequins différents par eux même, brefs de vrais professionnels. Les treize premières robes passeront devant vous par ordre croissant, de la quinzième à la ..."

' Bella? Alors pas trop stressée ? '

' Jasper ? T'en as d'autres comme ça ? '

' Ben je me renseigne ! '

' Ben renseigne toi ailleurs, y a une poste pas loin ! '

' Très drôle '

' Laisse-moi écouter, c'est important ! '

' Oh regarde ça ! Y a plein de petit four avec des p'tites saucisses aussi ! '

Jasper dans toute sa splendeur !

"...Les deux meilleures robes passeront donc ensemble et le ou la meilleure sera appelé sur scène pour recevoir son prix."

' Prix ? Quel prix ? "

Je ne savais plus à quel saint se vouer ! Je pensais juste avoir droit à des fleurs et à des encouragements !

' J'en sais rien moi, mais prépare toi à monter sur scène ! ' me répondit Emmet encore plus excité que moi ! Ce n'était pas peu dire.

' N'importe quoi ! '

' Je ne vois pas Florence, notre mannequin, y a des chances pour qu'elle soit toujours en loge, en attendant qu'on l'appelle… '

Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je ne lui répondais même pas.

Moi, sur le podium ! Vraiment pathétique. Je m'effondrerai en plus !

' T'as vu Emmet, y a un piano '

' Ouais ! Tu veux nous jouer un p'tit air ? '

' Tais toi, tu me stresses ! '

' J'y crois pas ! C'est elle qui me parle, et en plus je dois me taire ! '

' C'est pas que vous me gênez, mais déjà que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, j'aimerai bien entendre au moins. '

Rosalie nous rappelait à l'ordre. Elle avait raison, le premier mannequin arrivait...

Pas moi ! Quel joie, au moins je ne serai pas dernière !

Les dix premières robes passèrent, je n'étais pas dedans. Je ne croyais pas ce qui m'arrivait !

Les trois qui suivirent n'étaient pas de moi non plus, ...

J'étais pantoise sur ma chaise, un peu plus et on aurait dû me refermer la bouche !

" Félicitation aux treize premiers concurrents. Vous avez dorénavant gagné une bourse pour vos études. Passons maintenant aux deux premiers"

Mes mains tremblaient, je me sentais devenir livide, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

Je regardais de l'autre côté du podium. Une jeune fille rousse, fine, très belle, se vantait à en faire pâlir le plus vaniteux d'entre nous ! Je ne l'entendais pas, mais je la connaissais de réputation : Victoria. Une vraie peste, mais une talentueuse couturière et styliste à ses heures, il fallait l'admettre, elle était douée, très douée.

Les deux mannequins arrivèrent. Florence et Mélanie, les deux plus belles à mon avis, ils avaient dû choisir en conséquence des votes du jury.

Mélanie portait la robe de Victoria, une robe bleue pâle, avec des manches bouffante. Elle était en tulle et en soie bleue. Vraiment très belle. Les chaussures assorties, elle rayonnait.

Florence, paraissait plutôt détendue pour l'occasion, c'était la deuxième fois que je travaillais avec elle, elle aimait beaucoup ce que je faisais, et ne ratait pas une occasion pour me le dire, elle voulait que j'ai confiance en mon talent.

Sa robe, enfin la mienne ..., était en satin noir, une robe longue, très longue, droite avec une fente de la cheville jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Elle n'avait pas de bretelle, juste un corset, c'était ma spécialité, peu de gens connaissent les maniements secrets d'une machine pour réussir un corset. Celui-là était différent. Le dos de Florence était juste recouvert d'un bout de tissu d'une dizaine de centimètres au niveau des omoplates. J'avais enfin réussi à faire une robe corset à dos nu ! Le tissu pendait nonchalamment jusqu'au bas de son dos, formant une vague de tissu plutôt agréable à regarder. Je la trouvais sublime, elle lui allait si bien. Je l'avais faite avec ses mensurations il faut dire ...

" Maintenant le verdict. Mais commençons tout d'abord par les deux récompenses. La première aura la chance de partir pour Hambourg, pour passer trois journées en compagnie de Karl Lagerfeld."

Personne ne parlait à part Victoria qui devait déjà se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre dans sa valise.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Rosalie me prit alors la main, elle savait quand j'avais peur.

" Pour le second prix je laisserai le soin à Mme Cullen de l'expliquer avec plus de détail "

Mme Cullen ! Mon Dieu ! Je n'en revenais pas, ...

"La gagnante est ... Victoria !"

Un brouhaha gigantesque se fait entendre. Les applaudissements frénétiques des supporteurs de cette jolie rousse ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Elle s'avança pour que le maître de cérémonie lui remette sa coupe. Elle rayonnait. Moi aussi j'étais contente. Je crois même que je ne voulais pas gagner. J'avais gagné autre chose, et je crois que je préférais ne pas partir pour Hambourg.

" Bravo Mademoiselle. Comment vous sentez vous ? "

' Très bien à vrai dire. Je ne me faisais aucun doute sur mon talent ! '

' C'est à dire que ...'

Madame Cullen venait de prendre la parole. Cette femme était mon idole. Elle était la femme le plus accomplie de Paris et je voulais absolument lui ressembler même si je savais que cela m'était impossible.

'... En fait, vous avez gagné le concours uniquement pour que je puisse profiter du talent de votre concurrente.'

Elle me désigna alors d'une main délicate et ferme à la fois. Cette femme obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait.

' Euh ...'

Victoria ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se décomposait petit peu par petit peu. Elle était dans un de ses pires cauchemars. La femme qu'elle devait le plus respecter, la seule même, se tenait là devant elle, et lui disait qu'elle préférait une autre costumière. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Sans compter toute sa famille et ses amis, il y avait une autre partie de la salle sous le coup. Tout le monde venait de comprendre que ma robe était la gagnante mais que Mme Cullen avait fait pression pour que je ne sois que seconde. Elle voulait m'avoir comme costumière. Ma robe lui avait plu. Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Et je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre, je ne voulais pas me réveiller d'un si beau rêve.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Emmet qui me disait de me lever, de monter sur scène, pour profiter de cette occasion. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. J'étais tétanisée ...

Tout à coup un air doux de musique s'éleva dans la salle. Le piano, quelqu'un jouait du piano. De ce beau piano à queue en laque noir. Un air lent et suave, comme pour me sortir de ma transe. Le pianiste me regardait comme pour me dire que maintenant il fallait que je me lève et que j'aille rejoindre sa mère.

Et oui, le pianiste était le fils de Mme Cullen, le jeune homme le plus convoité du tout Paris. Edward Cullen. L'héritier de la famille de la mode la plus cotée en Europe. Il me regardait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ses yeux bien que je ne le voyais pas réellement, il était trop loin, beaucoup trop loin de moi. Alice, sa sœur jumelle, me regardait elle aussi, elle avait compris que son frère était parti pour me permettre de sortir de ma transe, je pense qu'il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui ...

Il continua de jouer, jusqu'à ce que je détourne le regard de sa sœur. Je le sentais, il m'encourageait, ils devaient en avoir marre des compliments que Victoria avait dus se jeter durant toute la soirée. D'ailleurs, toutes les bourges de moins de 50 ans me regardent comme si je marchais sur leur plate-bande. Faut qu'elles se calment ! Le Lexomil est moins efficace qu'il y a dix ans !

Alice me fit un doux sourire qui me remit de mes émotions, je revenais à la réalité. J'entendais toujours cet air suave, Edward ne s'était pas arrêté de jouer. C'était sa manière de m'encourager.

Cet air me parlait, je ne le savais pourtant pas à ce moment, mais cet air fut le tournant majeur de ma vie ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai a priori répondu à toutes ! ;) Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte ou en favori ! :) Je vous poste la suite en espérant avoir vos avis ! **

* * *

**Partie 2**

J'appris plus tard que le morceau qu'avait joué Edward était du Chopin ! Vous dire lequel j'en serai incapable, mais cet air devint pour moi le plus beau de tous, et reconnaissable entre mille.

Je m'étais donc décidée à monter sur scène pour recevoir mon prix. Je ne m'en étais toujours pas remise !

Et une fois dans le métro, avachie sur deux sièges tellement mes tulles prenaient de la place, je n'ai pas pu retenir ma joie !

- Tu te rends compte ?! Non mais franchement, est ce que tu te rends compte ? C'est pas possible, c'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller ! Aïïïïïïïeee ! Ça fait mal ! Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête!

- Ben tu dors pas, c'est déjà ça !

Emmet venait de me pincer, j'avais une grosse marque rouge qui allait bien avec ma robe cela dit.

Nous sommes donc ensuite arrivés à l'école ! Tout le monde était déjà arrivé puisqu'ils étaient venus en voiture.

- Toutes mes félicitations Melle Swan (c'est moi ^^), vous l'avez bien mérité, je suis très fier de vous. D'ailleurs vous avez obtenu votre diplôme pour passer le semestre prochain avec nous !

- Merci Mr le Directeur ! J'ai vraiment eu toutes les notes nécessaires ? C'est super ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur !

Et je partie en courant dire la bonne nouvelle à mes parents.

Sauf qu'en cinq secondes ma joie fut oubliée. Victoria s'était plantée devant moi. Elle était furieuse et allait me le faire savoir. Je ne lui avais rien fais, mais elle devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Je la comprenais un petit peu ceci dit. Mme Cullen l'avait ridiculisée devant toute une assemblée de pseudos nobles, qui me paraissaient plutôt comme des pathétiques bourges. Mais je ne vous laisse deviner que tous les gens de cette assemblée ne m'avaient pas laissée uniquement cette impression. Toujours est-il qu'elle fait au moins une tête de plus que moi, et sans talons ! (alors que moi, j'en ai …)

- Tu es contente de toi ? Tu as bien rigolé. J'espère que ça t'as plu car ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire.

- Pardon ?

- C'est à cause de toi que je me suis ridiculisée sur le podium, et tu le regretteras, je te le garanti.

- Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme cela, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable. Je te signale quand même que c'est pas moi qui pars pour Hambourg. Alors ne te plains pas trop non plus.

- C'est qu'elle pourrait mordre en plus cette petite ! Tu me fais rire. Vraiment profite de ta journée, car on vient de passer moi comme toi dans la cours des grands, et je ne te laisserais pas me regacher la vie comme tu viens de le faire. Je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar.

- Je pense que tu l'es déjà. ' Répondis-je tranquillement

Elle me fixa, livide, ne savant plus quoi répondre. Elle leva la main pour me gifler, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite de quoi il en retournait (c'est le cas de le dire ) sur le moment, mais elle s'apprêtait bien à me mettre la plus grosse claque que je n'ai jamais reçu.

Sa main s'arrêta en plein vol, alors que je me mis à fermer les yeux en essayant de parer au mieux son coup.

Ne sentant rien venir, j'ouvris les yeux. Là, j'ose même pas vous dire la tête que je fais … non, non, non !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour te donner en spectacle une nouvelle fois.

Edward. Il venait de me sauver ! (bon ok elle n'allait pas non plus me tuer ).

- Edward ?

Victoria avait augmenté la fréquence de sa voix en paraissant ne connaître plus que les aigus.

Pas de doute, elle craquait littéralement sur lui. Comme toutes les filles, jeunes et moins jeunes.

Vous savez ce qu'est que le coup de foudre ? Le vrai, le seul, celui que l'on ne peut ressentir qu'une seule fois dans sa vie tellement cette sensation est puissante. Un mélange de peur incontrôlée, d'envie subite de lui sauter dessus, et d'un amour incommensurable alors que vous n'avez croisé qu'une seule fois son regard alors que plus de 300 personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur vous et vos réactions ?

- Je pense que tu exagères beaucoup ce soir Victoria. Tu devrais freiner sur le champagne, ça ne te rend pas service.

- Mais c'est la faute de cette peste, c'est elle ...

- Arrête ça Victoria. Je t'ai vu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me regardais ?

Sa voix était soudainement devenue mielleuse, aimante, pleine de douceur.

- Non pas toi.

Il dit cette phrase calmement, en se tournant vers moi, qui le regardais les yeux en soucoupes, puis revint sur Victoria. Lui lâcha le poignet et lui conseilla de rentrer.

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Victoria avait vraiment un regard sournois. Je dois dire que sur le moment elle m'a fait peur.

Elle décida de partir, la tête aussi haute que son cou pouvait la lever.

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule devant un Edward plus beau que jamais. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre moi qui suis toujours très expansive avec mes amis, là je ne savais plus quoi dire.

- Elle t'a pas fait trop peur au moins ? Elle devait être saoule, comme un peu trop souvent ces jours ci. Ne lui en veux pas.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir. Grâce à elle je pouvais revoir le pianiste qui m'avait donné tant de courage pour me faire monter sur cette scène.

Je fus couper dans mes pensées par une phrase des plus attentionnée mais à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée à répondre.

- Alors c'est toi la couturière si exceeeeeeeeeeptionnelle que ma mère et ma sœur encense depuis presque deux mois ! J'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Il dit ça si naturellement, si gentiment, et toujours avec ce sourire ravageur qui me faisait apparaître des papillons dans le ventre. Il m'émoustille de trop… Je le regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris. J'ai pas l'air bête tient !

Dix secondes, même cinq dans cette position, c'est un peu comme trois heures de cours de philo en terminale après une bonne cuite ! Plus long tu meurs !

- Ouais

Non mais quelle débile ! Non mais c'est pas possible, non mais t'es bête ou alors tu le fais exprès. Et lui dire plus de deux mots c'est possible ? Ca y est, c'est mort, au revoir mon Edward ...

Je venais de me ridiculiser comme une débutante...

Ma réaction plus que spontanée l'a tout d'abord étonné, puis l'a fait encore plus sourire.

- Et bien enchanté … ?

Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon nom c'est tout dire. Son regard devint plus insistant jusqu'à ce que je recouvre la mémoire.

-Isabella, enfin Bella Swan.' Lui dis le plus décontractée possible.

- Et bien enchanté Bella. Edward Cullen.

- Je sais ...

Et m****, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais les plus grosses boulettes de la mort qui tue ?

- Tu le savais ? Faut dire que moi aussi je connaissais ton nom, mais je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation à vrai dire …

Il savait comment je m'appelais, il le savait ! S'il n'avait pas été là je crois que j'aurai fait un bond de trois mètres. Allez on se calme Bella, tout le monde connait ton nom ou presque ici. On reste zen, on se détend, on ouvre ses chacrats. Relaxation.

- Tu fais quoi sinon dans la vie à part aller à des galas et sauver des jeunes filles en détresse ? Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire (on fait avec ce qu'on a !)

- Pianiste, il est pianiste.

Alice, sa sœur jumelle venait de nous rejoindre.

- Alice ?

- Il est diplômé du Conservatoire de Paris, c'est un merveilleux pianiste.

- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop non plus ?

Edward avait vraiment l'air gêné. Alice fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et me tendit sa main.

- Enchantée Bella, Alice Cullen. Et lui c'est mon pseudo grand frère. Il se croît plus grand car il à trois minutes d'avance sur moi !

- Les garçons se pensent toujours en avance sur nous, alors qu'on anticipe toutes leurs réactions. Je suis heureuse de te connaître Alice.

- C'est réciproque. J'étais surtout venue te remercier.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Tu m'as sauvé de l'inévitable explosion de chevilles de Victoria. Elle était tellement sûre d'être la meilleure que ses chevilles étaient sur le point d'exploser ! Et puis lui rabaisser le caquet comme ça devant toutes ses amies, il faut beaucoup de courage ou alors une grande dose d'inconscience.

On éclata de rire.

- Je pense que l'inconscience rend plus compte de mon attitude. Mais bon j'ai failli me prendre une claque.

- Pas de risque, on te surveillait de loin !

- Quoi ?

Je feignais l'incompréhension et Alice l'avait bien compris.

- Alice !

Edward était devenu rouge tomate, lui pourtant qui paraissait si calme, était en train de sortir littéralement de ses gonds …

Je ne savais plus quelle attitude adopter. Edward avait embarqué Alice par le bras, et m'avait laissé en plan comme ça.

Je décidais de ne pas les suivre pour avoir de plus amples explications.

La soirée se déroula bien. Tout le monde riait, buvait du champagne, mon Directeur était aux anges. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rire.

J'avais toujours cette histoire en tête, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. C'était stupide mais je tenais déjà à lui alors que je n'avais échangé que cinq répliques en sa présence. J'allais donc me coucher sur cette pensée assez sombre de ne jamais le revoir.

OoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, je me suis faite réveillée par les cris stridents d'Emmet.

- Non mais quel con !

- Ca tu l'as dit ! Lui dis-je avec un ton assassin dans la voix depuis ma chambre. Pas le matin, fallait surtout pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur le matin.

- Tu sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, et toi tu acquiesces !

- Ya que la vérité qui blesse ' lui dis en me levant de mon lit ' Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ? …HAN ! Non mais quel con ! C'est inné chez toi ou alors tu te donnes beaucoup de mal ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais c'est à cause tes chaussures …

- Maintenant ça va être de MA faute ! Tu viens d'asperger ma robe de café, et en plus c'est de MA faute ! Tu crois pas que c'est pousser le bouchon un peu loin ?

- Ya qu'à la passer en machine.

- QUOI ! Mais tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? La passer en machine. Autant la jeter ça ne gaspillera pas d'eau comme ça ! Roooooooo tu m'énerves, je vais prendre ma douche et essayer de réparer tes bêtises.

- Je suis sincèrement navré Bella, mais …

- Mes chaussures, c'est mes chaussures ! Je sais !

J'ai pris ma douche le plus sereinement possible tout en essayant de trouver un moyen d'atténuer la catastrophe matinale d'Emmet. Si seulement elles ne pouvaient être que matinales ses catastrophes.

Je me suis donc résolue à porter ma robe à la blanchisserie de l'école. Après avoir essayé d'expliquer les causes de ce drame, je me suis rendu dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Après ce dernier, je me suis redirigée vers ma chambre pour me changer car franchement pour aller faire les boutiques, ya mieux qu'un vieux T-shirt gris "J'suis pas du matin …" et un bas de jogging bleu complètement délavé que j'ai sur le dos. (N'empêche moi j'aimais bien, ça donne un style comme dit Emmet !)

En chemin pour aller donc me changer, je passais par un couloir dérobé car la femme de ménage polissait le carrelage de l'entrée principale qui était donc interdite au public.

Une porte était ouverte sur le couloir. Je me suis approché pour la fermer mais je ne m'étais pas aperçut que cette porte était celle de la salle de musique.

Un magnifique piano en laque noir, était toujours là. C'est le premier piano à queue sur lequel j'avais joué. Un monstre de beauté qui en imposait rien que par sa présence.

Je jouais certes, mais après avoir entendu Edward, mon pseudo talent n'était que du vent. Moi j'avais appris à jouer étant plus jeune, chez lui c'était inné. Il avait ça dans le sang ...

En songeant à cela je m'assis sur le tabouret car je n'avais pas résisté à la tentation d'entrer. Que quelqu'un rentre et me surprenne et je mouillerai ma culotte illico !

J'avais juste soulevé le cache pour les touches. Je ne voulais pas jouer, ( d'abord, ça aurait fait du bruit ! ) mais juste le toucher c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas ouvert les trois parties de son toit. Juste une seule.

Une fois le tabouret à la bonne hauteur, je posais délicatement mes doigts sur les touches sans appuyer. Je me remémorais la scène d'hier quand j'ai entendu Edward jouer. Je me rappelais des sons, mais impossible de mettre des notes dessus. Je peinais pour me rappeler entièrement de la mélodie. Je jouais virtuellement en promenant mes mains sur le clavier mais sans produire de son … quand j'entendis :

- Commence par un la majeur …

* * *

**Ohoh... j'attends vos reviews, je les dévore sans modération ! :) Bonne journée**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci encore de me suivre pour cette fic ! J'ai normalement répondu à chacune de vous,en espérant en avoir oublié aucune ! ;) Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! **

* * *

**PARTIE 3**

Je jouais virtuellement en promenant mes mains sur le clavier mais sans produire de son … quand j'entendis :

- Commence par un la majeur …

« BANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG »

*Bruit que font mes mains qui viennent de s'écraser sur le piano*

En plus elles étaient au niveau des touches graves, je ne vous raconte pas le bruit que ça a fait.

J'avais eu la peur de ma vie. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle est venue du fait que l'on me surprenne dans cette pièce normalement interdite aux élèves, sauf lors des cours, ou alors le fait que dans cette réplique j'ai reconnu la voix d'Edward.

- Du calme, ce n'est que moi.

Ce n'est que lui ! Il en a d'autres comme ça ?

- Oui ... j'avais reconnu ta voix.

Je ne savais même pas moi-même comment il fallait prendre cette réplique.

Pour couper court à toute ambiguïté, je rajoutais sur le champ.

- Sinon, ça va ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il s'avança vers moi. J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il allait me faire la bise, mais non. Il s'est placé derrière moi, m'a remise face au piano, mit le dos bien droit en plaçant sa main dans le creux de mes reins en y exerçant une légère pression. Il prit alors ma main gauche pour la placer sur la note qu'il m'avait indiqué et me murmura à l'oreille :

- As-tu la mélodie dans la tête ?

Oh la la ! J'ai plus rien dans la tête ! C'est le néant ! En ce moment tout ce que je sais, c'est que la lune tourne autour de la terre, la terre tourne autour du soleil, et Edward tourne autour de moi !

J'étais tellement déstabilisée par la situation que je ne pu faire qu'un simple mouvement de tête, l'air constipé. Ben vous auriez fait quoi vous ?!

- Ok, tu commences par le la majeur, puis tu enchaînes. Le secret, c'est cet accord, peu de pianiste arrive à le manier quand il débute le morceau. Je vais te guider pour les quatre premières notes, puis tu enchaînes.

Ma tête ne faisait que dire oui, un peu comme oui-oui, le petit pantin à grelot... mais moi je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser devant lui. Je ne savais même pas qu'elles allaient être les trois notes qui allaient suivre, ni même les cinq, six, sept, … (et oui je sais compter ).

Je ne vous parle même pas du maniement des pédales. J'étais paniquée. L'air se bloquait dans mes poumons et mon pouls avait du mal à faire battre ma carotide.

Fonce et basta, me dis-je. Oui, des fois je me parle à moi même ! Bon ok, souvent !

Sa main était toujours au-dessus de la mienne, elle était douce mais en même temps si ferme que ce contraste m'interpella. Vous me direz que pour guider la main d'un pianiste, il faut anticiper là où il doit aller sans que celui-ci résiste, sinon le tempo n'est plus respecté.

Heureusement que les quatre premières notes n'étaient espacées que des noires sinon je pense qu'on aurait eu du mal à être synchro. A ce moment-là, ma main droite continuait la mélodie sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'est vrai que c'était uniquement les premières notes qui étaient dures, sinon le reste ça pouvait aller (enfin, tout est relatif ...).

Il s'assit à côté de moi pour continuer le morceau car il se doutait bien que je ne le saurai pas jusqu'à la fin.

Quand il entreprit de continuer, je me suis poussée pour qu'il ait plus de place.

Je voulais me lever pour l'entendre jouer. De plus je savais par expérience que pour atteindre les notes qui sont à l'autre bout du piano, quand on est deux sur le tabouret, ... Et ben c'est pas possible !

Il comprit mon intention.

- Reste là, je vais jouer plus dans les aigus, ça changera.

Cette réplique, avec le même sourire qu'hier soir et une voix à tomber, vous aurez résistez-vous ?

Je suis donc restée là où j'étais. L'air était différent mais toujours le même.

Au piano si vous changez toutes les touches de place, vous ne changez pas exactement la mélodie, juste le ton.

Il termina son morceau. Je continuais de le regarder comme si je convoitais un éclair au chocolat dans la vitrine d'une pâtisserie. Il s'en rendit compte (non, pas de la pâtisserie et de l'éclair !), et me regarda à son tour.

- quoi ?

Il me fallut un moment pour placer ma voix et formuler mon mensonge.

- rien

- Ca ta plu ?

Comment ça n'aurait pas pu me plaire ? En entendant ces paroles dans ma tête, je me suis rendu compte à quel point mon regard était insistant, je me ravisais tout de suite, et en me levant, je lui dis un peu gênée de mon attitude déplacée.

- C'était, très beau, vraiment très beau...

Ces paroles résonnaient comme si je me parlais à moi-même. Je repris mes esprits, et sur un ton complètement différent je lui lançais :

- Au fait comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Rien de mieux pour tout casser mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ...

C'est vrai, même moi je ne savais pas que j'allais passer par là. Personne n'avait donc pu lui dire.

Edward étonné du retournement de situation, répondit tranquillement.

- Je t'ai suivi.

Il m'a suivi ? Encore ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Voyant mon incompréhension, il répliqua rapidement.

- J'étais venu te parler, et en entrant je t'ai vu t'engouffrer dans ce couloir, je t'ai donc suivi, …

Cool ! Je devais être belle à voir avec ma tenue, tiens ! J'avais relevé mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval qui tenait de traviole par-dessus le marché ! C'était mon jour, y a pas à dire ! Heureusement que je m'étais brossé les dents ! Dieu me protège !

- Ah, oui bien sûr… Me voir ? Mais pourquoi au fait ?

- Ma mère voudrait que tu passes au manoir pour prendre ton contrat et le signer si tu en es satisfaite.

J'en avais presque oublié ce fameux contrat. Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard, hein ? Je regardais Edward et je voyais bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Il vit mon regard interrogateur et dit simplement.

- Ce n'est rien j'étais dans mes pensées, ... je …

Je lui refis risette.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça. J'avais autre chose à te dire.

Sainte marie, mère de dieu ! Je suis bénie entre toutes les femmes, je le sens ! Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, c'était ridicule, mais bon il n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin pour me dire un truc sans importance. Sa mère aurait pu me téléphoner pour me dire de venir récupérer mon contrat.

- Je … je t'écoute.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher. Je baissais la tête. En louchant, je voyais mon nez qui pelait ! Décidément ! Je n'entendis presque pas la réponse d'Edward à ma question.

- Je pars lundi pour Munich.

DRAAAAAAAAAAME ! ! ! ! ! ! (Faut imaginer mon visage se redresser et devenir blême à en faire pâlir le plus blanc des croque mort). Mon premier réflexe était de hurler, mais je suppose qu'il aurait pris peur... Mon deuxième réflexe était de me cogner la tête contre tous les murs de la pièce... mais j'y ai vite renoncé...

- Tu quoi ? ! ! ! ! !

Ma réaction fus tout de même un peu violente, je vous l'accorde, mais contre toute attente, Edward semblait l'avoir prévu.

- Lundi je prends le train pour Munich, je pars pour 6 semaines de concert en Allemagne, Autriche, et Danemark.

Oh la vache ! Je n'y croyais pas. Il me laissait, lui que je ne connaissais même pas depuis 24 heures, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'abandonnait.

- Ah, tu pars, … tu pars…

- Mais je reviendrai après ! Me dit-il tout sourire.

Je le fixais, bouche cousue, les yeux vitreux, le cerveau vide. Pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle avoir la détente rapide... On était dimanche, il partait lundi, demain, dans moins de 24 heures, j'allais devenir folle. Je réprimai une envie de déglutir et de faire " glup " en même temps qu'une envie de pleurer !

- J'espère bien que tu vas me revenir … euh revenir … !

Mes joues prirent un aspect pourpre qui le fit rire.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me fit un petit bisou sur la joue en posant délicatement sa main sur mes reins comme tout à l'heure, deux fois en moins de dix minutes, ça fait beaucoup pour mes hormones !

- Bien sûr que je reviendrai, mais pour cela il faut qu'on m'attende.

Son naturel et son aisance me faisait défaut. Il me demandait explicitement ( mais bon on a tous bien compris hein !) de l'attendre.

- Je … euh …

Mon élocution était des plus pathétiques, je ne sais même pas si j'ai pu aligner dix mots sans bégayer depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais être à la bourre moi, ma valise n'est toujours pas bouclée. Ça va bien me prendre toute la journée de la finir.

Je tenais mon occasion de paraître un peu plus intelligente, je la saisi :

- Je te verrai sûrement avant ton départ puisque j'ai un pli à aller chercher chez toi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ma réponse cette fois ci, et fut agréablement surpris à en voir la fossette se dessiner sur sa joue gauche.

- J'espère bien que tu passeras me voir.

Il me le dit en me rajustant ma mèche de cheveux bruns qui tombait sur mes yeux. Je craque... Je vais en perdre ma mâchoire…

- Comptes-y !

Je me remettais à faire risette.

- Allez à toute alors. Tient au fait. Moi non plus !

De quoi me parlait-il ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ton tee shirt... Moi non plus je ne suis pas du matin, tu verrais ma tête, c'est une ca-tas-tro-phe !

Sur ces paroles, il me sourit et sorti de la pièce me laissant seule sur mon tabouret et mon T-shirt tout moche.

Je me dis en moi même :

« Si seulement je pouvais la voir ta tête au matin, si seulement … »

Sur ces paroles plus qu'oniriques, je me redirigeais vers ma chambre pour me changer.

* * *

**Verdict ? Merci pour vos reviews ! bonne journée**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espere qu'elle continue de vous satisfaire car il y a eu peu de coms ! :( Merci deme donner vos impressions pour savoir si je continue ! ;) **

* * *

**Partie 4**

Je me suis rapidement habillée d'un top rose pâle et d'une jupe. Comme il n'y avait pas le feu au lac, je pris le temps de me maquiller. J'accentuai le trait d'eye-liner et ajoutai du mascara et du fard à joues. Je vérifiai le résultat dans le miroir. Wonder Woman pouvait aller se rhabiller ! Ouais, parfaitement !

Je pris mes affaires, mon sac, mes clés et je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Rosalie entra dans la chambre. Elle revenait de je ne sais où.

- Bonjour miss

- Rosalie ! Mais t'étais où ? Ce matin je t'ai cherché mais personne !

- Patience, je te le dirai en temps voulu !

- Comme tu veux de toute manière je suis attendue chez les Cullen!

- Ah oui, ton contrat ! Bonne chance.

- Merci, mais ça va bien se passer. Au fait, tu veux que je te recopie l'emploi du temps pour la semaine à venir ?

- Ah oui, merci je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans toi !

- Tu ferais ! Allez je prends ma planche et j'y go !

- A tout à l'heure.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, ma planche et mon stylo dans ma sacoche et couru vers la sortie de l'internat.

- Salut Bella.

- Jacob ?

Mes yeux sortent de leur trou ! Je le fixe comme si il était un énergumène tout droit venu d'Alaska sortie de sa grotte à la fin de son hibernation !

- Tu te souviens de mon nom, c'est déjà ça !

Il y a des hommes qui entrent dans la vie d'une femme et la lui bousillent ! Jacob est de ceux-là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Un bonjour aurai suffi.

Je dois avouer aussi qu'il a des yeux qui peuvent être deux brasiers noirs à un moment, et deux chocolats fond-dans-la-bouche-pas-dans-la-main à un autre.

- Tu m'excuses mais là j'ai pas le temps.

- J'ai fait le chemin de Barcelone pour te voir, et toi tu m'envoies valser.

A sa réplique, il me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Je m'imaginais en train de lui tordre le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il crie comme un cochon qu'on égorge. J'hésitai aussi avec lui donner un coup de pied dans les roubignoles... Le problème, c'est qu'il aurait fallu que je le touche.

- Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de te parler. Donc tu remontes sur ta moto et tu repars d'où tu viens, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner chez moi tout seul. Je suis ici pour une chose, et je l'obtiendrai.

- Et on peut savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Il s'avança vers moi et me dit tout bas :

- Je veux tout simplement te récupérer.

Ben voyons ! Et ben pas bibi ! Bibi trouve que tu as une case de vide ! Môssieur se croit supérieur parce qu'il a un costard hors de prix, des chaussures à la Louis XIV...Et je ne sais quoi d'autres ! Mine de rien, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Il se croit vraiment au-dessus de tout ou quoi ? Rien ne l'atteint ? Rien ne l'émeut à part son reflet dans le miroir ?

Il a le don de me mettre hors de moi rien qu'en posant son regard sur moi (j'avoue qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu aussi ! Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Même plus j'y pense en vrai !) Même que je m'en fiche de cet abruti imbu de lui-même !

Finalement, je ne peux me retenir. Ma main valsa et je lui mis la claque qu'il méritait depuis ces deux ans. J'avais enfin trouvé le courage de m'opposer à lui.

Il me regarda pantois.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fais de le claquer, mais au moins j'étais libérée. Je me suis donc remise à marcher vers le métro.

Il me cria sans que je me retourne :

- Tu me reviendras Isabella, que tu le veules ou non, toi et moi c'est pour la vie. N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit : « Toi et moi c'est fusionnel et passionnel, et on ne pourra jamais rien y changer ». Songes-y.

Cette phrase me glaça le sang et eut pour effet de me figer sur place un court instant.

Je me revoyais la dire. Le moment précis où je lui ai dit cette phrase. Jacob, mon premier amour, le seul avant que mon regard croise celui d'Edward.

Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. L'un doux, attentif, calme ; l'autre brute, égoïste, mais tellement sexy… Enfin ne vous m'éprenez pas, Edward est à tomber aussi ! Mais que je vous explique, Jacob, cheveux noir, le teint hâlé par le climat de la Catalogne son pays natal, musclé plus qu'il ne le faut, possessif et jaloux. Un tempérament de feu, le tempérament imprévisible de tous les méditerranéens. Mais il sait aussi me mettre hors de moi ce snobinard à la noix de pékan ! Quel abruti celui-là quand même ! Il pensait vraiment qu'en revenant comme ça, je lui cèderais ?

Les mecs sont vraiment tous les mêmes ! Aucun pour rattraper l'autre. Et comme disait mamie, ils ne méritent même pas la corde pour les pendre.

Finalement, je me retournais et lui brandis mon majeur sous le nez ! Enfin, à une vingtaine de mètre de son nez ...

Mais non je ne suis pas énervée contre lui !

Malgré ses traits marqués, il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Je l'avais tant aimé, mais je m'étais promise de ne plus retomber dans le même panneau, il m'avait fait trop de mal, maintenant j'avais repris ma vie en main, et il n'allait pas encore une fois tout gâcher. Sur ces pensées venues de nulle part je m'engouffrais dans le métro.

Mine de rien, il avait réussi son coup cet abruti, il m'avait gâché ma journée, j'avais tellement eut de mal à l'oublier que maintenant tout mon travail sur moi-même était foutu.

Bref, il fallait me ressaisir, j'allais avoir à signer mon premier contrat en tant que couturière fallait être au top de ma forme.

Oui, c'est ça je ne vous ai pas encore dit en quoi ma récompense consistait !

Mme Cullen avait créé il y a peu de temps (5 mois je crois) une nouvelle branche dans sa société de haute couture : « Fragrances ». Alice, sa fille était la responsable de tout. Elle recrutait les mannequins, les stylistes, les couturiers, … tout ce dont la boutique avait besoin.

Cette branche était encore assez familiale et donc ne représentait qu'une part infime de l'empire de Mme Cullen. Elles avaient déjà recruté deux couturières, et j'étais la troisième.

Je travaillerai donc pour elles tous les jours à raison de 5 heures par jours (dimanche compris … au revoir douce nuit de sommeil …) dans le petit atelier au fond du graaaaaaaaaand jardin (plutôt parc je devrai dire, vu la taille).

Vous me direz que c'est super comme contrat, mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'étais la seconde d'Alice, on déciderait presque tout ensemble, elle aurait bien entendu le dernier mot, mais j'allais avoir mon mot à dire !

Trop contente, en plus vu qu'Edward travaille ses gammes chez lui quand il n'est pas en tournée (je commence à détester les concerts moi !), je serais près de lui tout en travaillant, et en plus je peux continuer mes études à l'école ! Trop trop bien je vous dis !

En vous racontant tout ça, j'avançais tranquillement et je me suis donc retrouvée devant la grande grille de la maison, du château pardon !

Là, problème : Au fait, on entre comment ?

Pas d'interphone, pas de bouton « ouverture du très grand portail pour que les invités puissent entrer sans se poser la question pendant plus de dix minutes : 'mais comment on ouvre ce pu**** de portail !' »

Bref je suis restée plantée au milieu de la rue pendant deux bonnes minutes en me demandant comment entrer dans cette forteresse, je ne suis pas James (enfin Jane ^^) Bond non plus !

Et là :

- Shadow, reviens là tout de suite, je suis pas en forme, ne me fais pas courir ! Non pas là tu vas être tout plein de boue ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas …'

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de hurler après son chien. Un magnifique labrador noir, un pur race on le voyait à ses pattes et son museau. Il était là devant moi, je m'étais accroupie pour le caresser à travers la grille, il me léchait la main, trop rigolo.

Edward était subjugué par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits en étant persuadé que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Tu as de la chance, il aime que très peu de gens. Généralement les même que moi.

- Si le fait qu'il se soit rué sur moi dès qu'il m'a vue, et que son maître en est resté bouche bée, … oui je t'ai vu …, devant ce qu'il était en train de se passer, je peux me permettre de penser que je suis appréciée par les mâles de cette maison ?

- Bonne conclusion.

J'avoue que cette réplique me laissa sans voix. Et pour ne pas pousser plus loin ce petit flirt je lui dis avec mon sourire de bébé (oui il paraît que je suis très forte à ce jeu-là, je les fais tous craquer avec ce sourire !) :

- Tu ne pourrais pas encore une fois me sauver de ce portail qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ?

- Tu voulais entrer, fallait le dire plus tôt, je t'aurai ouvert !

- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui restent planté là pendant dix minutes à mater ce magnifique portail qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ?

- Oui.

- …

- Aller je t'ouvre.

Cette réplique, et ma réaction l'avait mis dans un état de mini fou rire. Faut dire que moi aussi je trouvais ça drôle … Il baissait les yeux alors que son sourire s'élargissait…

Une fois le portail ouvert, je le suivi le long du chemin de terre menant à l'entrée principale, le seul petit problème était que Shadow ne voyait pas cela de la même manière.

Il arriva droit sur moi, en trombe, il voulait jouer le toutou, le seul problème c'est qu'avec sa musculature je n'allais pas faire long feu …

Je me suis retournée pour ne pas voir ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais rien. Je me suis retournée en cherchant désespérément du regard les traces d'Edward …

- La vache, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de force !

Il était là, par terre, couvert de boue, son chien au-dessus de lui, l'air tout fier !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu avais besoin d'un bain de boue ? Y a des instituts pour ça tu sais !

- C'était toi ou moi, j'ai choisi en conséquence !

- Tu m'as encore sauvé la mise, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai maintenant sans toi.

Mes mots sortirent tous seuls. Je commençais à sentir mes joues légèrement rosir.

- Bref c'est pas tout ça, va falloir que tu te changes, allez viens !

Je lui ai tendu une main secourable qu'il saisit assez violemment pour une personne voulant se lever, mais d'une manière adéquate pour une personne souhaitant me faire tomber…

Il y parvient sans trop de mal vu que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde.

Arrrrffff (ndlr : bruit que fait une Bella tombant dans la boue avec un garçon plus que mignon dans les environs ... )

Je me suis retrouvée à terre, un genou au sol, l'autre entre les deux jambes d'Edward, une main sur son torse, l'autre dans la boue. Une seconde plus tard, ma main glissa dans la terre grasse, et je lui rentrai dedans de plein fouet. J'atterri sur lui alors qu'il poussait un " han !" causé par cinquante-trois kilos et demi d'une femme surprise lui tombant sur le torse. Bon ok, peut être cinquante-quatre et demi mais pas un gramme de plus, juré !

- On est à égalité comme ça !

Il me lança cette réplique dans un murmure qui sied à ce genre de situation, … et commença à approcher sa tête de la mienne …

* * *

** Merci pour vos avis ! Bonne journée ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, merci pour vos reviews, j'ai normalement répondu à toutes ! ;) Voici la suite ! :) **

* * *

**Partie 5**

_- On est à égalité comme ça !_

_Il me lança cette réplique dans un murmure qui sied à ce genre de situation, … et commença à approcher sa tête de la mienne …_

- Je … je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

Je me relevais rapidement en direction du château, je ne marchais pas, je courais, je volais même ! Car je ne me souviens même pas que mes pieds aient touché terre. Pourtant dans la chute, je m'étais fait un peu mal. Mais impossible de m'enfuir en boitillant ! Il m'aurait rattrapé ! Donc ni une ni deux, je fonçais, en pensant aïe aïe aïe ouille, mais sans le dire !

Je n'avais pas pu l'embrasser, non mais quelle idiote, comment est-ce que j'ai pu réagir comme ça ? C'est pas possible, non mais quelle … quelle … Y a même pas de mots pour définir comment je me suis comportée.

- Bella, mais attends, Bella !

Je l'entendais, mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas, je ne saurais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, comment lui expliquer. Je ne saurai pas, je ne savais déjà même plus pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça. La poitrine brûlante par manque d'oxygène et ma jupe coincée dans mon entrecuisse, dégoulinante de boue, j'emboitais le pas. Ça aurait pu passer pour Angélina Jolie et sur grand écran. Mais moi, j'étais loin d'être glamour. Mon nez coulait et je crois bien que je bavais. Essoufflée, je geignais et poussait d'horribles petits cris d'animaux. J'arrivais vers la porte, où Alice se trouvait, et soufflais comme une vache.

- Bella ? Quelle bonne surprise, mais tu es pleine de boue, tu es essoufflée ? Mais qu'est ce qui … ?

Alice stoppa nette sa phrase. Elle aperçut son frère après moi. Elle comprenait pas tout.

- Il faut que je voie ta mère. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?

- Dans cet état ? Non mais tu plaisantes !

- Je n'ai vraiment pas pensé que j'allais finir dans cet état ! Je n'ai pas de quoi me changer, et là j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose avant qu'Edward nous rejoigne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- J'essaye de comprendre, mais c'est assez bizarre comme situation.

- S'il te plait, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais sors moi de là.

Ma voix était suppliante. Edward marchait à présent, il ne voulait pas montrer à sa sœur son trop grand empressement, même s'il se doutait qu'elle avait compris.

Alice me tira à l'intérieur de la maison et ferma la baie vitrée. Edward aurait donc à faire tout le tour pour nous retrouver …

- Viens, on va essayer de t'arranger.

Alice avait une voix presque maternelle à mon égard, elle n'avait que trois ans de plus que moi.

22 ans, Edward et elle avait 22 ans, et moi que 19. Je ne sais pas si cette différence se voyait physiquement, mais psychologiquement, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, et par-dessus le marché à fleur de peau. Edward en a fait les frais aujourd'hui, et ce ne sera pas la seule fois, croyez-moi …

On est arrivées dans la chambre d'Alice. Ses murs étaient remplis de photos d'elle et son frère, d'elle et ses amis, de ses parents, de son chéri, … des photos de mode aussi !

Pendant que je m'extasiais devant ce spectacle de couleurs, de fantaisies, et de diverses textures, elle m'avait trouvé une tenue pour me changer. Un pantalon noir avec un cache cœur blanc. Je crois que si on enlève les tenues de soirées que je porte lors des galas, ce sont les plus beaux vêtements que je n'ai jamais revêtu. On avait la même taille. Plutôt pratique je dois avouer …

Alice partie pour me laisser me changer, je me laissai tomber à plat dos sur son lit, bras et jambes écartées. C'était la position dans laquelle je réfléchissais le mieux quand tout me paraissait vain. Elle présentait un avantage non négligeable : je pouvais piquer un petit somme en attendant qu'une idée géniale me passe par la tête. Le problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas dormir n'étant pas chez moi et j'étais attendu. Une fois habillée, Alice me rejoignit.

Je me suis donc décidée à descendre, poussée par plus ou moins de force par Alice. On s'est retrouvée dans le salon. J'entendais des voix dans la pièce à côté. La voix d'Edward je l'aurai reconnu entre mille, mais ce qui me posait de très gros soucis de déglutition, c'est que la seconde voix aussi …

- Bella, allez, va le voir, il va pas te manger ! On est pas cannibale dans la famille.

Alice était détendue, moi j'étais vraiment tendue. Je savais que si je passais dans le vestibule ça allait être le drame.

- Je peux pas, tu comprends pas, c'est pas ça,… non…non non non ! Ne me pousse pas, …Non, s'il te plait, il ne faut pas que …

Trop tard. J'étais dans le vestibule.

Les deux paires d'yeux masculines que je redoutais le plus au monde me regardaient. Déconfits comme moi …

Je fis un signe du petit doigt en leur direction. Un geste timide, à la con quoi... Une façon de leur dire que le petit bout de chou que j'étais avait deviné l'embarras de chacun.

- Bella, je peux t'expliquer …

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

- Tu la connais ?

Même chose, en même temps.

- Ca fait deux ans que tu es parti Jacob, comment peux-tu la connaître ?'

Edward était stupéfait.

Oui, la seconde personne était Jacob, le même Jacob que j'ai envoyé sur les roses il y a moins d'une heure.

La seule possibilité qui s'offrait à moi était la fuite, mais Alice veillait au grain même si elle aussi était dépassée par tout ça.

- Tu nous expliques ?

Jacob avait pris un air grave, celui que j'ai toujours redouté. C'est à cause de ce satané caractère de chien qu'on s'est séparé. Enfin, qu'il m'a littéralement abandonné, tel un animal qu'on laisse sur le bord de l'autoroute. Mais moi c'était quand même mieux, c'était une aire d'autoroute.

- C'est ma vie, je parle à qui je veux, tu ne diriges plus ma vie maintenant.

J'avais une terrible envie d'embrasser Edward juste par défi, de lui montrer que maintenant j'avais tourné la page … Mais il était hors de question que le premier baiser que j'échange avec Edward, si il y en a un un jour, soit si pathétique. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella, c'est quoi ce charabia, j'y comprends rien !

Je connaissais ce ton et le sentiment qu'il trahissait. C'était le même que celui que mon père adoptif employait quand il surprenait le chien des Smullen levant la patte sur son massif d'hortensias. Pas de problème, me dis-je. Je sais gérer !

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Tu parles ! Gérer ? Gérer rien du tout oui !

Edward était totalement dépassé par la situation. Il voyait bien que Jacob et moi nous nous connaissions plus que bien, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous qu'une simple engueulade entre des gamins de dix ans. Il l'avait senti et je ne me sentais pas la force de tenir une telle conversation finalement.

- T'as qu'à le lui demandé à l'autre pingouin ! Il pourra t'expliquer pourquoi parce que moi, je ne le sais toujours pas. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un rendez-vous, vous me faite perdre mon temps.

- Bella, je ...

J'envoyais un regard glacial à Jacob qui avait encore réussi à me pourrir la vie comme à son habitude.

Je me dirigeais le plus calmement possible vers le bureau de ma future patronne. Je frappais à la porte …

- Entrez !

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Melle Swan. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu vous libérer.

- Appelez-moi Bella.

- Soit, Bella. Asseyez-vous. On a de nombreuses choses à voir ensemble.

- Je peux vous poser une question avant ?

- Faites

- Est ce que vous pourriez engager délibérément une fille qui est raide dingue amoureuse de votre fils seulement depuis quelques heures, qui porte les vêtements de votre fille, et qui va briser une amitié vieille de plusieurs année entre votre fils et son meilleur ami, car ce dernier l'a abandonnée sur la route alors qu'elle avait 17 ans en prétextant qu'elle était un poids pour lui et que leur relation, qui durait depuis trois ans, n'était qu'une vaste farce ?

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme connerie ! Va vraiment falloir penser à m'auto-bâillonner !

Elle me regardait tout d'abord perplexe, puis amusée, et elle me dit tranquillement :

- C'est en pur confidence ou je dois le noter sur votre CV pour d'autres recruteurs ?

- Euh …

- Je plaisante Bella, rassurez-vous, c'était une blague !

Tant mieux car là mon sens de la répartie était un peu en rade …

- Je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du vous dire cela, je comprendrai si vous ne vouliez plus …

- Vous lisez aussi dans les pensées ? Parce que là, je dois vous dire que si vous comptez en faire votre métier, arrêtez tout de suite les frais, vous n'êtes pas douée !

- Pardon ?

- Vous pensez que je vais vous mettre à la porte pour votre franchise, et ben dites-vous mademoiselle, c'est ce qui me plait le plus chez vous, mise à part votre talent certain pour la couture.

J'étais sans voix, elle ne me tenait aucunement rigueur de cette incartade plutôt risquée.

Nous avons donc continué notre discussion en parlant de choses plus terre à terre, mais pas des moins inintéressantes.

Le truc trop génial que je ne vous ai pas dit, est qu'en troisième année, les trois trimestres sont réservés à un projet personnel que l'on doit présenter en fin de cursus. Mon projet je l'avais là, présenté sur un plateau, Mme Cullen avait tout prévue, à croire qu'elle essayait de retrouver ses vingt ans à travers mon travail !

Je vous explique ? Allez, je vous explique parce que je suis sympa et que j'ai le temps ! Mon projet, je vais le mener à bien dans leur atelier, en même temps que j'y travaillerai pour l'entreprise, en gage de quoi je m'engage pour cinq ans avec elle. Mon projet comportera deux parties, une qui consistera à gagner le défilé annuel des jeunes talents, ... attention on s'accroche ..., de la ville de New York City ! Et si je remporte la première place, j'aurai un emploi stable dans l'entreprise que je souhaite, c'est à dire celle de Mme Cullen, de toute façon y a pas plus renommée en Europe, et même peut être mondialement.

La seconde partie consiste à si possible sortir major de ma promo en présentant la plus belle robe que j'aurai fait défiler à NY, c'est à dire soit la robe d'entrée, soit la robe de sortie. Pour information, un défilé de ce type comporte entre 10 et 15 robes, ou tenues, mais moi, Mme Cullen l'a bien compris, ce sont les robes que je couds le mieux, c'est mon petit plus on va dire.

Je signais donc rapidement mon contrat de peur qu'elle change d'avis.

En sortant, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du bureau, je me mis à faire une danse de victoire, totalement débile, qui ressemble un peu à la macaréna saupoudrée de danse de la pluie indienne… Sans commentaire, merci !

- Ca à l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé ?

Oh la vache mais c'est pas possible ! Je sursautais de peur et aussi un peu de honte vu les mouvements de bassin que j'effectuais depuis plusieurs minutes … Un son se coinça dans ma gorge du genre " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! "

- Edward ! … ! Euh, oui ça c'est bien passé !

- Je te trouve adorable !

Pitié!

- ah oui ? ... euh... elle est super ta mère !

- Oui, je sais.

Edward eut un large sourire. Logique qu'il le sache ! Bon changement de tactique ! Je me tais !

Après plusieurs seconde de blanc qui n'en finissait pas il me sorti directement :

- Jacob est parti, et sans rien me dire... Alors tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Il avait vraiment l'air impatient d'être le seul des trois à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se balançait sur ses talons, mains enfoncées dans les poches.

- Si tu ne fais ni commentaires, ni jugements de valeurs !

- Pardon ?

- C'est simple, je t'explique si après tu ne m'en reparles plus, car c'est une période de ma vie que je souhaiterai oublier. Et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas m'attarder dessus, et je sais même comment, mais cela c'est une autre histoire …

- Ok.

Bon maintenant fallait expliquer, c'était pas si simple, et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière … Quoi que …

- Oups, désolée, mon téléphone …

J'eus l'impression que ses yeux faisaient un tour complet dans leurs orbites.

Pour ma part, sauvée par le gong … plutôt par ma sonnerie de portable ! Je le cherche dans mon sac, il faut absolument que j'enlève les trois quarts des choses inutiles qui se trouve à l'intérieur, mais j'ai pas le temps !

Ma main part donc à la recherche de la chose bruyante. Elle rencontre toute sorte d'objets insolites ! Faut pas croire ! C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba un sac ! Un portemonnaie, des clés, un déo, un mp3, des gâteaux, des chewing gum, des feuilles, des cartes de fidélité, un portable qui n'est pas le bon, encore des clés, des mouchoirs, un médiator, et le portable qui sonne ! Enfin !

- Oui ?

- …

- Maintenant ?

- …

- Mais tu peux pas demander à Emmet ?

-…

- Il est avec qui ?

- …

- Et il ne me le dit pas ?

- …

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas là …

- …

- Je sais que ça tu ne peux pas le faire seule, mais c'est que …

- …

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrive, te met pas à pleurer non plus !

- …

- C'est rien, allez, j'arrive, je suis là dans une petite demi-heure !

- …

- Moi aussi.

Edward me regardait interloqué.

- Tu pars ?

- Forcée !

- Et notre discussion ?

-T'as le téléphone chez toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi ton numéro et je t'appelle ce soir, promis.

Edward m'écrivit son numéro (son tel ^^) sur la paume de ma main, (pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rentré directement dans mon portable ? Allez savoir ? Peut-être pour sentir sa main sur la mienne non ? C'est pas une raison suffisante ?)

- Tu m'appelles, c'est sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis un mini smack sur la joue, et partie en courant, en faisant celle qui savait où elle allait alors que j'en avais pas la moindre idée. Y a trop de pièces dans cette baraque !

- Bella ! A gauche puis à droite...

Merde ! Il l'a remarqué !

Passant en pilotage automatique, je pris le large en n'oubliant pas de le remercier d'un geste ! Je suis une fille polie moi ! Manque de pot, durant ce petit signe de politesse, je dû pivoter et un de mes talons se prit dans la moquette. Vin diou ! Je parti direct à la renverse, raide comme un piquet ! J'atterri par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, battant l'air des bras en quête d'un appui que je fini par trouver sous la forme d'un guéridon en fer forgé sur lequel était posé un bouquet de glaïeuls dans un énorme vase en pâte de verre. Le guéridon tint bon mais le vase vola et alla s'écraser sur moi, m'éclatant le front. De l'eau se répandit dans mes oreilles, sur le menton. Les glaïeuls atterrirent sur ma tenue en un désordre bariolé. Edward en fut glacé d'horreur. Je le regardai avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait tout vu et ne pouvait s'étonner de rien. Je me redressai, rajusta ma tenue et lança à Edward qui s'approchait en courant :

- y a pas de mal ! Ne te dérange pas ! Je me suis pris le talon dans la moquette ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Désolé pour le vase ! J'y vais cette fois

Je bredouillai encore des excuses et en profita pour battre en retraite. La honte, mais la honte !

* * *

** Merci pour vos avis d'avance ! ;) bonne journée **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Me revoici pour la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, je les apprecie toujours autant ! :) Bonne lecture et à très vite ! **

* * *

**Partie 6**

Une fois rentrée, je terminai mon assiette, faisais la vaisselle, me servie une deuxième tasse de café et emplis le petit plat en céramique de Rex, mon hamster, de croquettes et de myrtilles. Rex déboula de sa boite de soupe, les moustaches frétillant de plaisir. Il fonça sur son plat, en fourra le contenu dans ses bajoues, et retourna dare-dare dans sa boite où il s'accroupit, le derrière dehors, vibrant de bonheur devant sa bonne fortune. C'est ça qui est super avec les hamster : un rien fait leur bonheur !

Toute la soirée, je pensais à comment est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir annoncer à Edward, que Jacob était mon premier grand amour, que je le détestais uniquement parce qu'il m'avait abandonnée, ce qui revenait à dire que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui, bien que c'était de lui dont j'avais envie.

Mon ressentiment était toujours d'une intensité égale à celle d'il y a deux ans, mais ce n'était plus les mêmes sentiments qui s'exprimaient. Je ne le haïssais plus de m'avoir brisée le cœur en mille morceaux, à tel point que j'ai souvent pensé franchir le pas dont on ne revient pas toujours, mais je le haïssais lui, il me dégoûtait. Je ne supportais plus sa voix, son sourire, son attitude si sûre de lui, son envie incessante d'avoir une maîtrise complète sur moi. Je ne l'aimais plus, et cela j'en étais sûre à présent.

Avachie comme une baleine échouée sur mon lit, habillée de ma chemise de nuit Mickey Mouse, j'attendais. Le numéro d'Edward était composé, mais je ne me décidais pas à appuyer sur le petit téléphone vert, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, par quoi commencer, comment lui faire comprendre que c'est lui que je veux près de moi en lui avouant que Jacob, son meilleur ami, a été le premier garçon que j'ai aimé … Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire …

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées, le numéro composé, j'ai même appuyé trois fois sur la touche verte, mais j'ai raccroché aussitôt …

J'ai souvent eu l'envie d'effacer le numéro écrit sur l'écran et d'aller me laver la main pour ne plus voir ce numéro qui me torturait littéralement.

Je songeais, je réfléchissais, je doutais, je venais même à espérer que ce soit lui qui m'appelle … Idée totalement stupide vu qu'il n'avait pas mon numéro, …

Je me suis même surprise à parler à mon téléphone, ça donnait plusieurs choses :

« Tu vas sonner oui ou non ? »

ou bien :

« C'est quand tu veux que t'appuies sur cette touche, faut pas être pressée surtout … » (là c'était mon téléphone qui parlait !)

ou encore :

« Ca ne te dis pas d'exploser ? Comme ça j'aurai une bonne excuse si je ne l'appelle pas ? »

Pa-thé-ti-que …

Tout à coup, Emmet est rentré dans ma chambre, il devait encore revenir d'une de ses soirée torrides avec un de ses amants …

'Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ma puce ?'

'Rien …'

'C'est à qui ce numéro ?'

'A personne …'

'Edward, bien, ben appelle le alors …'

' … Jacob est rentré en France aujourd'hui, … en plus il s'avère qu'il a décidé de me récupérer et par dessus le marché, c'est le meilleur ami d'Edward…'

'QUOI ? Il est où ce salaud que je lui explose sa tronche de macaque !'

'… Faut que j'appelle Edward mais je ne saurai pas comment lui expliquer !'

'Il faut que je me défoule sur lui, en plus Chloé n'a pas pu se libérer, j'ai du donc me rabattre sur Marion, tu connais Marion, c'est loin d'être un bon coup ! Faut que je libère ma colère sur cette bouse de vache !'

'Tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment ? Il va peut être s'imaginer des choses sur nous deux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine ces choses, ce n'est pas juste, il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter !'

'J'y ai même pas pris de plaisir, tu te rends compte ça a même pas durer plus de quatre minutes chrono … Faut absolument que tu me dises où il est, je vais lui faire sa fête, en plus cette soirée c'était assez merdique …'

Il était vraiment furax, je parlais doucement. Il ne m'entendait presque pas, c'est comme si je me parlais à moi même, Emmet était mon double, il représentait exactement mes pensées les plus brutales, celles qui ont toujours le dessus lors de situations stressantes, et moi je représentais alors les petites réactions calmes qui me font tant défaut …

'Tu vas m'écouter oui ?'

Je n'en tenais plus, je m'en fichai royalement de ses ébats amoureux avec Marion, là c'était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis !

'Excuse moi pupuce, excuse moi, je me suis laissé emporter …'

'C'est peu dire …'

'Allez explique moi.'

Je lui ai tout raconté, ma journée, la rencontre avec Jacob, la boue avec Edward, l'essayage avec Alice, comment j'avais parlé à Mme Cullen, ma fuite grâce au coup de fil de Rosalie, ma sortie sur les chapeaux de roue … Tout en somme …

' Dans la boue ? Et tu n'as pas conclu ? Il a pas réussit à t'embrasser ? Mais c'est un naze ce type !'

Je savais pertinemment que cette réflexion était ironique, car il savait très bien que c'était moi la naze, mais il voulait me réveiller et voir quelle serait ma réaction pour ensuite me démontrer que je devais l'appeler sur le champs …

'Comment tu viens de le traiter ? Je ne te permets pas, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est uniquement moi qui est un pois chiche dans la tête !'

'Exactement ! Tu l'appelles alors ? Allez je te laisse poucinette, réfléchis pas trop !'

Sur ces paroles joyeuses, il me prit le téléphone des mains, appela, laissa sonner un coup, et raccrocha.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaah mais qu'est que t'a fais ? T'es con ou tu le fais exprès !'

'Maintenant il a ton numéro, il va rappeler dans 3, 2, 1 …'

Bip bip, bip bip, bip bip, …

Mon téléphone …

'Amuse toi bien !' me lança t il joyeusement en sortant de ma chambre .

Ok, on se calme, on respire, c'est peut être pas lui ?

~Edward~

Ah ben si c'est lui !

Ok, on y va …

'Allô ?'

'Bella ? C'est Edward …'

'…'

'T'es là ?'

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

J'avais raccroché …

Mon cœur battait à 200 à l'heure, mes mains tremblaient, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front, des larmes allaient bientôt se déverser à torrent sur mon visage.

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas, je me l'étais jurée pourtant de ne plus retomber amoureuse, comment ai-je pu faillir à ma parole ? Pourquoi est ce que c'était toujours comme ça avec moi ?

Bip bip, bip bip, bip bip, …

Mon téléphone sonnai encore, comme Emmet avait du m'entendre fondre en larme, il m'appelait, c'était notre code, si je répondais, il venait me voir sinon il restait dans sa chambre. J'étais excédée, je ne me supportais plus, je voulais changer mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Prise d'une soudaine crise d'hystérie, je décrochais sans même vérifier qui m'appelait.

'Va te faire voir ailleurs, tu vois pas que je n'ai aucune envie de parler. Tu me saoules à force.'

Emmet allait mal le prendre, mais il comprendrait. J'irai me faire pardonner plus tard …

'Fallait me le dire clairement tout à l'heure. Crois moi je ne t'ennuierai plus.'

Oh mon Dieu … EDWARD !

'Edward, mais non, … attends, … c'est pas ce que tu crois …'

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

C'est lui qui avait raccroché.

Mais quelle conne, non mais quelle conne !

Comment je fais moi maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? JE FAIS QUOI ?

Je me mis à éclater en sanglot, j'hurlai toute la peine qui s'était abattue sur moi depuis ces deux ans.

Ca faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas pleuré. Deux ans que j'accumulais tout, que j'encaissais sans rien dire, que tout le monde pensait que ça me passait au dessus.

Il était minuit passé, ma sœur était chez nos parents, et Emmet dans le salon. Il se précipita sans même frapper pour savoir ce qu'il se passait …

'Bella ?'

Je redoublais mes pleurs, je hoquetais, j'avais du mal à respirer, je voyais tout trouble, j'essayais de parler mais rien à faire, plus rien avais d'importance, il fallait que je vide cet excès de peine, de haine, de rage, de désespoir, de dégoût, d'amertume, et d'amour brisé… Il le fallait, ou sinon j'aurai pu repasser à l'acte comme je l'avais fait deux ans auparavant.

Un an, huit mois, et dix sept jours. Je m'oblige à les compter pour ne pas oublier. Je ne voulais pas oublier ma stupidité, je ne voulais pas oublier qu'il m'avait sauvé, je ne voulais pas oublier pour ne pas avoir à recommencer.

Vous connaissez tous cette petite voix qui vous dit qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, que de toute manière rien ne pourra un jour s'arranger, que vous n'êtes plus bonne à rien, et que ça ne sert plus à rien de vivre …

Cette pensée je l'ai eue de nombreuses fois, de très nombreuses fois. Mais quand mon père est venue me chercher sur cette aire d'autoroute, que j'étais seule, sale, et désespérée, et qu'il m'a dit sur un ton calme et paternel, « tu vois ma fille, je savais bien qu'il ne te méritait pas. Tu m'écouteras j'espère, maintenant… », à ce moment là je savais que le soir même je n'aurai plus besoin d'écouter personne, plus personne à par le doux bourdonnement des gouttes de sang qui tombaient inlassablement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain …

J'avais pris le rasoir de mon père, j'avais délicatement enlevé la lame de son étui d'acier, c'était un peu contradictoire mais je ne voulais pas me couper en l'enlevant, je savais que je n'aurai plus le courage après, je serai revenue trop vite dans la réalité, j'aurai réfléchi à mon acte, pensé aux effets produits sur mes proches, je ne voulais surtout pas y penser. Jacob m'avait trahit, je l'avais aimé comme on aime un Dieu, je lui avais donné mon cœur et mon âme sans retenue, et lui me les avait jeté à la figure le matin même. Je n'avais plus de force ni de volonté. Je voulais mourir …

…

La lame retirée de son écrin, je me regardais dans la glace, je fis couler le jet de la douche pour ne pas qu'on me dérange en se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce.

J'ai posé délicatement cette lame froide sur mon poignet pour m'habituer à sa présence, j'appuyais de plus en plus fort, la lame laissant tout d'abord une trace rouge, puis une légère coupure, puis un sillon sur ma peau. Une première goutte perla le long de la lame pour s'écraser sur le rebord du lavabo. Je n'avais pas mal, je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'au mal qu'il m'avait fait, et au mal qu'il me ferait encore si je restais dans le même monde que lui, si je restais en vie.

Un premier sillon fait, je faisais un second, puis un troisième, et un autre transversalement, cela ne me fatiguait pas, j'étais habituée à donner mon sang, je ne ressentais pour le moment rien du tout. Je savais que si je n'ouvrais qu'un seul poignet on pourrait me trouver inconsciente, mais on me sortirait facilement de ce pétrin, je ne voulais pas m'en sortir, je voulais partir, partir le plus loin possible, partir loin de toute cette stupide vie que devenait la mienne, rejoindre mes parents biologiques, je serai en sécurité avec eux, je n'aurai plus peur de rien …

Je décidais de m'ouvrir les veines au niveau du coude, du même coude que mon poignet déjà sanglant, s'ouvrir un second poignet avec un poignet ouvert fait mal, je continuais donc avec la même main valide …

Le sang s'écoulait à petite gouttes sur le sol, j'étais assise à terre, une petite flaque rouge commençant à se former.

Une flaque qui me montrait que ma vie était là, à terre, une flaque que l'on peut si facilement nettoyer, si vite oublier …

Moi je voulais vite oublier cette vie que je ne supportais plus, je ne me supportais plus, je me trouvais pathétique, je ne voulais plus vivre.

A un moment on m'interpella :

'Bella ?'

Mon père, je ne voulais pas lui répondre mais je faisais un effort pour ne pas qu'il vienne me sauver …

'Sous la douche !'

Oui, ma voix était assurée, je venais de prononcer mes dernier mots pour un homme qui m'avait accueilli chez lui, les bras ouvert, m'avait donné une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle famille, un nouvel espoir d'être aimée …

Sous la douche … cette dernière phrase m'avait donné une idée morbide, je le savais déjà depuis bien longtemps mais je n'y avai plus pensé … Si je mettais mon bras dans l'eau, le sang allait s'écouler beaucoup plus rapidement, ma vie partirait plus vite, et plus simplement, j'allais m'évanouir et ne plus rien sentir, j'allai mourir sereine …

…

Je me suis donc relevée avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je me suis assise toute habillée dans la douche tout en faisant couler l'eau encore plus forte …

Je me sentais partir, je ne voyais plus rien à côté de moi qu'une eau rouge sang, rouge de mon sang, il y en avait partout, sur les montants, au sol, sur le lavabo, sur la porte de la douche on apercevait même la trace de ma main, là où je m'étais accrochée, pour entrer dans la douche, après avoir mis ma main valide dans la flaque où mon sang commençait déjà à coaguler.

J'entendis sonner à la porte, Rosalie devait rentrer des cours accompagnée d'Emmet … Je ne voulais pas qu'il soient là pour contempler mon cadavre, l'œuvre finale qui ponctuerait ma vie, mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ni arrêter, ni descendre pour leur demander gentiment de sortir en attendant que je finisse de me suicider …

J'étais maintenant complètement dans les brumes qui prédispose à un évanouissement. J'entendis des pas d'homme monter. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas mon père qui montait, je connaissais par cœur les bruits de pas, spécifiques à cette maison … C'était Emmet qui montait pour me voir.

Il n'allait pas me trouver dans ma chambre, il allait donc essayer la salle de bain en entendant l'eau …

'Bella ! T'es où ?'

Pas de réponse de ma part, je ne pouvais plus parler …

'Bella, te cache pas, allez viens on va parler, il faut que tu en parles, à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre mais faut en parler !'

Toujours pas de réponse …

'Bordel, Bella, t'es où !'

Le silence s'abattait sur la maison, un silence de mort …

' Emmet, que vous arrive t il ?'

'Charly ! C'est Bella, je ne la trouve pas. Elle est passée où ?'

'Ma fille est sous la douche '

'La douche ?'

'Oui, je pense qu'elle essaye de ne plus penser à ce sale type.'

'BELLA !'

Emmet tambourinait à la porte, mon père ne comprenait rien à son manège

'BELLA, répond bordel, répond moi !'

'Arrêtez, elle ne veut peut être tout simplement pas parler !'

Mon père ne me connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Emmet, on avait les mêmes réactions, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes doutes, les mêmes amours, et les mêmes envies. Il a donc tout de suite comprit ce que je faisais enfermée dans cette salle de bain …

Je ne vous l'ai peut être pas dit mais Emmet, en plus d'avoir un caractère de cochon, est super baraqué. Un grand baraqué, dont toutes les filles sont folles, rien ne lui résistait, quand il voulait quelque chose et que seul le physique lui permet d'obtenir, il l'avait à chaque fois, c'est pour cela que j'ai vite abandonné l'idée de lui résister …

Je ne répondais toujours pas … Mon père commença à s'inquiéter.

'Je vais chercher le double de la clé pour ouvrir cette porte' dit il à Emmet.

'Pas le temps, appelez les pompier immédiatement'

'Quoi ?'

'Faites ce que je vous dit ou vous ne reverrez plus votre fille vivante !'

Sur ce, Emmet défonça littéralement la porte de la salle de bain, le bois vola en éclat, il réussit à trouver la serrure et à l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Une mare de sang était visible de l'extérieur. Emmet resta calme, il fallait qu'il le reste, il le savait, il s'était déjà préparé à cette idée, mon père hurla.

'Bella, ma fille, …'

Il s'écroula .

'Charly ! Les pompiers, vous vous apitoierez plus tard, sinon se sera sur son cercueil, dépêchez vous bordel, faites quelque chose'

Mon père dévala les escaliers, interdisant par la même à ma mère, ma sœur et mon plus jeune frère de monter.

' Charly, que ce passe t il ? Où est elle ?'

Mon père ne répondit rien.

'Les pompiers ? … Oui bonjour, ma fille, elle a tenter de se …, de se suicider, venez vite, …'

Ma mère s'évanouie, Rosalie blêmit à en faire peur à un fantôme, et Jasper, mon petit frere, ne comprenait pas, il était beaucoup trop étonné, il ne réalisait pas ce que sa grande sœur favorite, comme il m'appelle souvent, ai pu lui faire cela …

Il ne me pardonna que très tard … Je pense qu'il a été bien trop choqué …

Les pompiers arrivèrent tambour battants, deux montèrent à l'étage aider Emmet, il m'avait dispenser les premiers secours, il avait prévu inconsciemment ma réaction et s'était formé durant l'année à prodiguer les premiers secours. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il m'avait sauvé…

J'étais tombée dans un profond coma, les médecins dirent à mes parent que j'aurai du mal à récupérer physiquement, mais que mon état été stable et en bonne voie. Le seul problème était de savoir si j'avais envie de me réveiller …

Plusieurs cas de personnes plongées dans un coma profond ne se réveillent pas, car ils ne veulent plus, ils s'enferment dans leur corps jusqu'à l'arrêt des machines.

Je me réveillais deux semaines plus tard, mes parents étaient sur le bord de la crise de nerf, Rosalie était devenue muette, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus parler jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, elle ferait mon deuil ainsi, elle serait alors prise d'un double handicap, bien que sa vue ne lui a jamais été un vrai handicap, elle s'est toujours parfaitement adaptée, mieux que moi même parfois …

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux, Emmet était ce soir seul à me veiller, il était près de 3h30 du matin,

'Y a quoi de beau à la télé ?'

'Un navet, comme d'ab à ces heures tardives'

'C'est rare quand je regarde la télé, mais là avec le somme que j'ai fait je vais pouvoir me rattraper …'

J'avais bien compris qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que c'était moi qui parlais. Je ne reconnaissais même pas ma propre voix.

Il se retourna en un millième de seconde, on aurait presque dit qu'il voyait un fantôme.

'Bella ? Bella ! T'es réveillée, je ne rêve pas, tu m'as parlé ? Infirmière, elle est réveillée, Bella est réveillée, Infirmière, vite !'

Deux infirmières se précipitèrent à mon chevet. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. Je me sentais très bien, un peu pateuse, mais très bien.

'Tu m'a fait une de ces peurs petite idiote !'

'Merci, moi ça va !'

'Parce qu'en plus faut que je prenne de tes nouvelles ?'

'T'a raison, je ne mérite pas ton attention.'

'Dis pas ça ma puce, allez, je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant.'

Le lendemain, toute ma famille se précipita pour constater mon reguin d'énergie, je mangeais comme quatre, je riais, je leur faisais plaisir (sauf pour la nourriture, j'avais vraiment faim).

Emmet comprenait que je n'étais pas bien. En plus Jasper n'était pas venu. Il ne voulait plus me parler.

Ça a encore duré quatre mois avant qu'il m'adresse la parole.

Un soir, je me mettais de la crème sur mes cicatrices (toujours visibles aujourd'hui, je n'y était pas allé de main morte –jeu de mot un peu pourri-) , on a tapé à ma porte.

'Entrez'

Jasper était sur le pallier. Il me regardait, moi, puis mes cicatrices, mes cicatrices, puis moi…

'Jasper, qu'est qui ne va pas ?'

Il me regardait hagard, je savais que dans deux secondes il allait craquer, je le connaîs tellement bien …

Il entra dans ma chambre, ferma la porte, se rua sur moi et éclata en sanglots … J'avais fait plus de mal à mon frère qu'à personne d'autre, même peut être plus qu'à moi …

'Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, c'est fini, chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, je suis là, pleures ça va te faire du bien, je suis là maintenant, c'est rien, chuuuuuuuuuuuut …'

Il pleura pendant presque dix minutes, il était allongé contre moi, dans mon lit, il me serrait aussi fort que ses forces le lui permettaient. Il était grand maintenant, à seize ans, il était déjà plus grand que moi, et en muscle je ne faisais pas le poids, mais j'étais sa grande sœur, et il avait failli me perdre. Je devais lui donner l'exemple, je devais l'aider, le guider, faire en quelque sorte de lui un homme, on considère peu le rôle des grandes sœurs sur leur petit frère, mais le mien avait toujours, et aurai toujours le même besoin de moi.

'Tu ne me laisseras plus, tu me jures que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ?'

'Promis Jasper, je ne recommencerai plus.'

'Non, jure le moi. Jure sur ma tête'

'Je te le jure Jasper, sur ta tête.'

Il s'endormi contre moi, et on n'en reparla jamais.

* * *

** Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas une partie super drole ! lol A vos reviews, merci ! :) Bonne journée **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Je pense avoir répondu a tout le monde ! Néanmoins, pour celles qui ne sont pas enregistrée sur le site,je répond via le mail, je ne sais pas si vous les recevez... si ça se trouve, ça part dans le vide !lol Merci donc à tous pour vos reviews ! ;) Voici la suite !**

* * *

**Partie 7**

J'étais donc là, sur mon lit, me revoyant sur mon lit d'hôpital, puis sur mon lit chez mes parents consolant mon frère et en me consolant moi même par la même.

Emmet avait toujours été là pour moi, il ne me lâcherai jamais, je le savais.

Mes larmes coulèrent un certain temps, Emmet resta le temps nécessaire, c'est à dire toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée en sursaut.

7h34

Le train qui emportait Edward partait à 7h30. Trop tard. Il ne restait plus que le portable.

Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi faut il toujours que je rejette ceux qui tiennent à moi ? Je n'ai pas d'explications. Aucune même. Je me creuse la tête, mais rien ne vient. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vide quand même !

Désespérant.

J'essaye donc de prendre sur moi et de l'appeler.

Ca sonne. Ca sonne dans le vide. Il ne veut pas me répondre. Son répondeur.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Edward Cullen, veuillez laisser votre message après la bip sonore. Bonne journée. »

Pas très humoristique, assez, voire même trop, classique, mais cette voix, elle me fait littéralement perdre mes moyens.

Allez, met ton fichu caractère de côté et laisse un message. Il l'écoutera, c'est sûr ! Aussi sûr qu'une poule pond son œuf chaque jour !

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip

' Edward ? C'est Bella … Euh, …, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je laisse ce message. Enfin, si, je le sais. Euh … je m'embrouille … Bref, je voulais juste te dire, enfin … je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir… je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui me rappelais. C'est stupide vu comment j'ai conclu la conversation, en fait elle avait même pas débutée … je m'embrouille beaucoup pour rien dire … C'est horrible … Bref, excuse moi. Voilà je te souhaite un bon voyage, et je pense à toi chaque jour de concert. Bisous.'

Je raccrochais donc. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai dit que je penserai à lui !? C'est débile, c'est digne d'une gamine de quatre ans. Mais je crois que je suis redevenue une vraie gamine.

'C'est bien.'

'Quoi ?'

Emmet était réveillé, ses cheveux en bataille, torse nu, un simple jean délavé, il était vraiment beau !

'C'est bien de l'avoir appelé'

'Oui mais je me suis ridiculisée. Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi .'

'Tu dis n'importe quoi.'

'Et pourquoi il n'a pas répondu alors ?'

' ...'

' pourquoi il n'a pas répondu alors ?' répétais-je d'une voix de gamine de trois ans qui apelle sa maman.

'Peut être qu'il lui faut du temps. Tu es très compliquée Bella, il va lui falloir beaucoup de force pour dompter ton fichu caractère, il lui faut vraiment savoir s'il en est capable. Tu es épuisante à force.'

'Dis aussi que je te saoule !'

'Bella !'

'Je plaisante, je plaisante. Je sais bien que suis une emmerdeuse de première catégorie, mais c'est pas de ma faute.'

' Dans tous les cas, je te conseille d'aller te doucher ! A faire peur tes cheveux ! ' me dt-il.

' Je me suis vaguement assoupie dessus '

' pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas de vie sexuelle. C'est que ça vous découragerait n'importe quel homme de se réveiller le matin pour voir une tignasse pareille '

' Va te faire voire ! '

On se mit alors à rire. Comme des gamins, comme lorsque l'on avait dix ans, notre fou rire fut mémorable ...

Après la douche, je troquai mon pyjama spirou contre le look tailleur strict et chic. Je chaussai des hauts talons, donnai du volume à mes cheveux à grand renfort de gel et de laque, allongeai mes cils au mascara. Je me reculai pour juger de l'effet obtenu. Pas mal mais aucun risque que Sharon Stone ne se jette par dépit du haut d'un pont.

Pendant le petit dej il me lança :

'Alors c'est pour quand ce déménagement ?'

Oui, parce que je vais emmenager chez les Cullen rapellez vous !

'Ben quand je veux, tu vas m'aider ?'

'Quelle question ! Bien sur ! Il faut que je voie où tu vas vivre maintenant !'

'C'est assez simple, dans un château, c'est tout.'

Plusieurs jours passèrent, mon déménagement se passa merveilleusement bien, mon début en tant qu'apprentie était parfait. La seule ombre au tableau était qu'Edward ne me rappelait pas. Il était fâché, et je l'avais bien cherché.

Deux semaines après le départ d'Edward, je me trouvais dans l'atelier en train de confectionner le patron de ma robe d'entrée. Tous les accessoires étaient terminés, il ne manquait plus que la robe, c'est rien du tout !

Mme Cullen, entra.

'Bella, je peux vous voir une seconde ?'

J'étais surprise, mais je voyais sur son visage que rien de grave n'allait arriver. Je me suis donc levée, et je la suivi dans le jardin.

'Bella …'

'Oui ?'

'Il me faut vous demander une faveur.'

Oh maman ! A moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y a Alice, il y a plein de gens qualifiés pour le faire, pourquoi moi ?

'Je … en quoi consiste t elle ?'

Elle me regarda surprise. Elle s'attendait à trouver de la réticence de ma part, et elle y trouvait plutôt de l'entrain.

'Demain, j'ai un défilé haute couture à Hambourg, puis une invitation à un concert. Je ne peux m'y rendre pour des raisons professionnelles qui m'obligent à partir sur Nice. Alice devait y aller avec moi, mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Je me demandais si vous …'

'Je devrai faire quoi ?'

Elle était de plus en plus surprise, et moi de plus en plus contente.

'Ce que vous savez faire. Coudre, repriser, vérifier, et époustoufler.'

'Ca marche. On part quand ?'

'Ce soir.'

'Je finis de couper mon patron papier, et je cours faire ma valise. On part combien de temps ?'

'Trois jours.'

'Ok, je cours finir. A ce soir alors !'

Je courais alors dans le jardin pour m'atteler à ma tâche, ( en prenant grand soin de ne pas me ramasser, les racines des arbres aussi ça me connais ! ) et finir le plus vite possible. Ma première vraie mission en haute couture, ma première apparition publique pour la compagnie de Mme Cullen, j'étais aux anges, oubliant même la ville où nous partions, oubliant le concert du soir suivant, oubliant de faire le rapport entre les deux...

Mon patron fini, ma valise prête, je descendis les escaliers en courant pour manger un petit truc avant de prendre le train direction Hambourg.

Je ne vous ai pas présenté ma chambre ! Elle se situe entre la chambre d'Edward et celle d'Alice. Je suis cernée ! Elle est grande par rapport à notre appart avec Emmet et Rosalie. Mes affaires y sont toujours, je ne peux pas les abandonner, je les aime trop. J'y retourne pour y dormir le week-end.

Oui, ma chambre. Elle est à dominante rose, l'ancienne chambre d'Alice. Un lit à baldaquin avec des rideau rose pale et un bois noir. Une grande fenêtre qui prend tout le mur et dont le sommet est arrondi (comme dans les maisons de Barbie, pour celles qui connaissent ^^).

J'ai même eut le droit à une véritable coiffeuse. Un immense placard pour ranger ma nuée de vêtement. Et puis pleins de petits trucs sans importance, enfin vitaux pour une fille, mais on ne va pas partir sur ce sujet, sinon on en a pour la nuit !

Après avoir avalé un sandwich de ma préparation, et appelé mes parents et Emmet pour leur dire ce que j'allais faire pendant ces trois jours, et que ma disponibilité serai réduite, j'entendis Alice me dire de me dépêcher.

'Oui, j'arrive'

'On traîne comme ça ?'

'Non, même pas, je suis lente de nature !'

On rigola de cette blague en complète contradiction avec mon tempérament qu'Alice avait eu du mal à gérer au début.

Tout se passa à merveille dans le train. J'eu même le droit à une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Tout se déroulait à ravir jusqu'à ce que ma vie se dérobe sous mes pieds. On venait de faire une halte à Bonn pour prendre des voyageurs supplémentaires. Alice faisait de la place dans le compartiment.

'Pourquoi tu ranges, on a encore plus de deux heures de route ?'

'Tu verras bien !'

Je déteste ce genre de réponse, mais bon, cette fois je m'en contente. Je me replonge dans mon magasine préféré (Vogue ! ). Ma lecture plus que passionnante, me fis perdre le cours du temps. Plusieurs minutes après notre arrêt, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit. On allait avoir de la compagnie. Super ! Quelle joie d'avoir un inconnu dans un espace aussi restreint que celui où nous nous trouvions !

'Je vous laisse'

Quoi ? Mes yeux remontèrent aussitôt de mon magasine.

Alice disparut et me laissa en compagnie de … Edward. Mais oui, mais c'est bien sûr ! Le concert de demain soir, Hambourg, c'est le concert d'Edward ! Quelle cruche ! N'acquiescez pas ! Y a que moi qui ai le droit de m'insulter !

'Bonsoir'

'…'

Mes yeux s'arrondirent comme des balles de golf et restai muette.

Décidément je n'ai pas beaucoup de répartie quand il est là.

Il était encore plus superbe que dans mon souvenir. (Ben oui, deux semaines, c'est long !) Et dans mon souvenir, il était à tomber par terre !

'J'ai eu ton message'

'Je suis …'

'Laisse moi finir veux tu !'

Sa voix était ferme, mais ses yeux étaient bienveillants. Il fallait qu'il me dise quelque chose et s'il voulait finir je ne devais pas l'interrompre.

J'opinais de la tête, imitant de nouveau le pantin oui-oui, et le laissa parler.

' Comme tu as pû le voir, je ne t'ai pas rapellé... Je...J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre et ...Bella, j'ai bien réfléchi à … à …à toi et à moi. Je vais pas le nier, je suis certes très attiré par toi, mais … Te vexes pas mais tu as l'air plus compliquée que toutes les autres filles avec qui je suis sorti précédemment, ...de plus tu as eu une relation avec Jacob, il m'a raconté vu que tu ne l'as pas fait. Il a toujours des sentiments pour toi. Visiblement, il t'aime encore... Il m'a expliqué comment votre relation s'était terminée, je sais... Je sais ce qu'il sait passé pour, …, enfin, …'

C'en était trop.

'Non tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu n'en as aucune idée, personne ne peux comprendre. Jacob à été le déclencheur, c'est tout. Je l'aimais certes mais... Qu'il aille pas se vanter de m'avoir tellement blessée que j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours pour lui ! C'était la goutte d'eau de trop ! '

Je m'étais levée, j'étais hors de moi ! Comment avait il osé ? Comment l'autre abruti avait il pu lui parler de cela ? Comment le savait il d'abord ?

'Tu as fais quoi ?'

Il me regardait interloqué, choqué, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

'Quoi ?'

'Je ne savais pas pour ça, je ne parlais pas de ça .'

Je me frappai le front du plat de la main. Conne, conne, conne !

Quelle conne ! Je les accumule. C'était pas mon jour. Toute manière, aucun jour n'est mon jour !

Je me rassise en essayant de reprendre une contenance digne de ce nom.

'Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?'

'Tu crois que c'est la chose dont on est fier peut être ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ! J'ai fait soufrir le peu de personnes qui tenaient à moi ! '

Mon regard était maintenant porté sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Edward s'était levé, Il était à présent devant moi, il me dominait de toute sa stature, il avait posé son long manteau noir sur la banquette, il était en jean, un jean bleu foncé, et portait une chemise noire à manche longue, les premier boutons de celle ci étaient ouverte ce qui me permettait de voir son torse. Je voyais aussi très nettement sa chaîne argentée assortie à sa gourmette. Il était beau, et j'étais tombée sous le charme.

'Regarde moi .'

Je m'exécutais. Mes yeux entrèrent en confrontation directe avec ses yeux bleus. Extrêmement clairs pour un brun comme lui. Ce contraste avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. Il scruta mon visage avec attention comme s'il voulait y lire mes pensées.

On resta comme cela un temps qui me parut une éternité. Ma paupière tressauta. Je m'appliquai une main sur l'oeil.

' ça va ? '

' j'ai l'oeil qui saute '

' Tu es nerveuse ? '

' Non ! '

' Menteuse '

Il appuya avec son pouce à la base de ma nuque et remonta lentement jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Mes yeux devinrent plus lourds et ma respiration plus régulière.

' ça va mieux ? ' dit-il.

' Mm mm '

Il me massa lentement les épaules.

' Il faut que tu te relaxes ' me dit-il.

' Si je me relaxe plus que ça, je vais fondre '

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent.

' J'aime bien quand tu fonds ' dit-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et nos regards se croisèrent.

Il remonta alors le col de ma veste et ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou tandis que son regard s'attarda sur ma bouche. Il fit glisser son pouce le long de mon cou et quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix basse et aussi râpeuse que la langue d'un chat.

' Je vais t'embrasser Bella,...peu m'importe que Jacob veule te récupérer...mais la question est : me laisseras-tu faire ? '

Moi j'ai plus de langue dans ces cas là ! Peux plus rien dire ! J'ai juste l'air d'un chat qui vient d'avaler un canari.

Je restai bouche bée et vérifiai discrètement que je ne salivais pas.

Il inclina alors la tête, releva encore plus mon menton avec sa main et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Feux d'artifice ! ça pêtait dans tous les coins de mon organisme ! Suivi d'un concert de cloches et des fourmis dans tout le corps !

Ses lèvres avaient attrapé ma lèvre inférieure, elles jouaient avec elle. Je répondais à son baiser, mais j'étais trop tétanisée pour le lui rendre. Ses baisers devinrent plus pressants, ma bouche s'ouvrit. Nos lèvres étaient maintenant en parfaite symbiose. J'avais posé ma main sur sa joue, je me levais peu à peu, cette position n'était confortable ni pour lui ni pour moi. Il me releva d'un coup sec, ce qui eut pour effet de nous coller l'un à l'autre encore plus que précédemment.

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur ma taille, elles exerçaient de légères pressions à cet endroit. Nos langues valsaient ensemble à présent.

On ne s'arrêtait plus, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous en avait le plus envie mais s'il voulait me battre il fallait qu'il est une envie digne de décrocher le soleil, car moi je serai allé chercher la lune s'il me l'avait demandé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. On mit alors fin à notre étreinte. On se regardait. On ne disait rien, aucun de nous deux ne voulait briser ce fil invisible qui unissait nos cœurs.

Je pris alors la parole :

'Edward, je pense qu'en fait …'

Je m'arrêtais, je ne savais pas comment le lui dire, je ne savais pas comment il allait le prendre. Je ne savais pas si j'avais la force de me prendre une grande claque dans la figure s'il m'envoyait promener.

'Oui ?'

'En fait non, je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûre, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire.'

'Et ben dis-le le plus vite possible, et le plus clairement possible !'

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'avais une très nette idée de ce que je pouvais lui dire en trois mots pour qu'il comprenne, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

'Tu peux tout me dire, allez respire et dis moi .'

Tout te dire, t'es marrant toi ! Tu l'auras cherché.

Je pris une grande respiration puis je lui dis :

'Edward… Tant pis si tu penses que tout ça va trop vite… mais… C'est ce que je ressens…(nouveau tressautage d'oeil ) …je crois que je t'aime.'

* * *

**Et vi Bella va très vite en besogne... edward peut etre moins... à suivre ! :) Merci d'avance pour vos avis ! bonne journée !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici de la lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Partie 8**

Je le savais, j'aurai pas dû lui dire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore comme idiotie ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête que moi ! On ne dit pas ça, on ne le dit pas, je ne le dis jamais, alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours des boulettes plus grosses que moi (c'est dur, mais j'y arrive souvent !) ?

Ces yeux, aussi bleus qu'une mer en furie, se posèrent sur moi. J'attendais l'ouragan jaillir de lui, me dire que je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela, que c'était bien trop tôt, que de toute manière comment est-ce que je pouvais être sûre de mes sentiments ?

J'attendais et rien ne se passait.

Rien excepté ce regard dur et tranchant. Il me regardait, et je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer s'il était en colère ou non, s'il m'en voulait ou non, je ne le connaissais tout simplement pas assez. Mais je savais une chose, je ne le connaissais peut être pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser, je ne le saurai même peut être jamais, mais une chose était sûre, j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui, et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir.

Rien.

Il ne se passait rien.

Il continuait de me regarder, il ne disait rien.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme du même âge qu'Edward.

'Alors Don Juan, tu te ramènes, on fait un poker ?'

Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, lui, fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Edward mit trois secondes avant de lui répondre.

'Prépares les cartes, j'arrive'

Il partait, il me laissait. Il m'abandonnait. Oui bon forcément, face à une partie de poker, je ne fais pas le poids !

En parlant, il avait toujours son regard posé dans le mien, rien ne l'aurai ébranlé. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il sache pourquoi je le lui avait dit, pourquoi est-ce qu'avec moi c'est toujours aussi compliqué, pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aimais. Pourquoi ?

Edward était parti, me laissant seule, debout dans ce compartiment vide de toute chaleur humaine.

Il n'avait rien dit, je ne sais même pas s'il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait en me regardant comme ça.

Alice revint dans le compartiment une heure plus tard.

'Il est où le frangin ?'

'Je ne sais pas, il joue au poker je crois.'

'Il reste pas avec nous ? Pourquoi ?'

'Je … On …'

'Vous vous êtes disputé ?'

'Oui … Non …'

'Tu m'expliques ?'

'…'

'Vous vous êtes embrassé ! '

'Comment tu le sais ?'

'Tu sens son odeur. Elle lui est propre, il n'y a qui lui qui porte ce parfum, il n'est pas commercialisé.'

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer.

'C'est pas aussi simple.'

'Mais si c'est simple, vous vous êtes embrassés, vous vous plaisez tout simplement. De toute manière avec Edward, tout se passe toujours bien, bon j'avoue, si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes il va partir en courant, le pauvre, il est incapable de s'engager dans une relation saine et durable. Mais bon, en même temps vous allez pas vous marier, faut savoir profiter !'

Alice riait en disant cela. Elle s'aperçut du blanc.

'Tu vas pas me dire que …'

'Si .'

'Bella, mais qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que c'est la vérité, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui dire clairement mes sentiments, alors je le lui ai dit le plus clairement possible. J'ai pas réfléchi.'

'Il aurai peut-être fallu.'

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde était contre moi ?

Je ne relevais pas, il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce.

Je me suis donc levée, j'ai marché jusqu'à la porte, l'ai ouverte, et je me suis re retournée pour dire à Alice :

'Tu vois, j'ai peut être fait une bêtise en le lui disant, je n'en doute pas, mais moi c'est ce que je ressens, maintenant libre à lui de ne pas ressentir la même chose, mais moi, c'est comme ça, je l'aime un point c'est tout !'

Alice me regardait bizarrement, je lui avais peut être fais peur, je ne sais pas. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle était tétanisée.

Je me retournais donc pour sortir du compartiment.

Vous allez penser que je suis maudite, et ben oui, je pense qu'à ce moment, je l'étais et jusqu'à l'os !

Edward se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait tout entendu …

Il ne disait toujours rien, il me regardait comme il l'avait fait une heure auparavant.

Cette fois je ne me démontais pas.

'Quoi Don Juan ? Ça te pose un problème ? Et ben c'est con, parce que moi, ça ne m'en pose aucun ! Excuse-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Pousse tes fesses !'

Il ne bougeait pas. Ne disait pas un mot. Mais son regard perçant sembla me planter deux forêts dans mon front.

Je m'avançais aussi près de lui que possible. Ma poitrine butant même contre son torse.

Je lui dis très calmement et le plus bas possible :

'Excuse-moi, je souhaiterais passer. Ce serait aimable à toi de te bouger. Je dois téléphoner à mon dentiste, j'ai un plombage qui fout le camp '

Ben quoi ? C'était possible ! Pas vrai mais possible !

Ma voix n'avait rien d'amical, rien de méchant, elle était ferme, je ne me dégonflerai pas devant lui. Oui, j'étais compliquée, chiante, lunatique, amoureuse, peste, et tous les qualificatifs possibles et inimaginables, et j'avais la ferme intention de lui montrer que je ne changerai pas.

Il se poussa pour me laisser passer.

Je ne lui accordais même pas un regard, et sorti. N** de dieu de put**n de m*de !

Je me suis alors posée dans un coin du bar au milieu du train pour pouvoir téléphoner.

Bien sûr, je téléphonais à la seule personne capable de me soutenir. Emmet. Lui savait comment calmer mes ardeurs de jeune fille effarouchée et domptable par peu d'homme.

Il y était toujours arrivé, comme j'y arrivais à chaque fois avec lui. On s'avait comment s'y prendre vu que l'on se calmait de la même manière. Je ne sais pas si un jour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emmet pourrait me réconforter ?

'Allô beauté ? Alors ce voyage ? Explique-moi tout ? T'es déjà arrivée ?'

'Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.'

Fallait qu'il me réconforte, je ne voulais pas parler voyage.

'Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?'

'Edward était dans le train, il m'a embrassée après que je lui ai dit que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide car j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait, et après je lui ai dit que je l'aimais'

'T'as pas fait ça ?'

'Si je l'ai fait, et depuis quand c'est prohibé de dire ce qu'on ressent ? J'en ai marre moi ! Quand je ne dis rien, on me dit que je suis aussi inaccessible qu'une perle dans une huître (je dépose un brevet pour cette expression !), et quand je dis mes sentiments, il paraît que je fais des gaffes ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire moi !'

Chienne de vie !

'Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?'

'Rien'

'Comment ça rien ?'

'Rien, il n'a rien dit.'

Je lui expliquais alors dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Il essaya de me calmer le mieux possible, mais rien à faire.

On a donc raccroché au bout d'une heure douze de conversation. (Non, c'est rien d'habitude on passe au-dessus des quatre heures !)

Je revenais vers le compartiment. Deux jeunes d'environ 20 ans parlaient dans le couloir, ils riaient de bon cœur, je pense même qu'il se moquait de quelqu'un, mais bon, on se moque tous de quelqu'un un jour…

Quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, un d'eux m'accosta.

'Bonjour mademoiselle.'

J'avais pas envie de parler, mais bon, je n'avais rien de plus intéressant à faire.

'Bonsoir'

'Alors comme ça, on est raide dingue du pianiste ?'

Je ne répondais pas, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

'Ben quoi ? On a perdu sa langue ? Pourtant t'as bien été capable de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ?'

' Répétez un peu ça pour voir ! '

' Tu me le ferai à moi aussi ? '

' Je préférerai m'enfoncer une aiguille dans un œil !'

' Bonne comme tu es, si ça avait été moi, je t'aurai entrainé dans les chiottes pour '

' Fermez la ou je fais un esclandre ! '

Il ne parut pas convaincu.

' Laisse-moi deviner, tu as tes ragnagnas ? Pour ton information, je dis ce que je veux ! Et je suis sûr qu'il partagerait avec-moi ton don juan. Si on allait dans un coin tranquille tous les trois ? '

Je le regardai, bouche bée, et les mots finirent par franchir mes lèvres en un murmure strident.

' Je sens que je vais crier '

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand finalement, je me décidai à opter pour la gifle.

Ma main vola, elle s'écrasa sur sa joue.

Alors que ma main rencontra la joue du " tout-pas-beau " je ne pensais qu'à une chose : Comment avait-il pu leur dire ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ? Comment avais-je pu lui faire confiance ? Comment ?

Pendant que ces questions fusaient dans ma tête, le deuxième arriva à me hauteur et me plaqua contre la paroi. J'étais un peu sonné.

'Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ma poupée, c'est pas bien de t'en prendre à nous ? Tu te crois si forte que ça minette ? Tu le regretteras quand on te sera passé dessus ! On va bien s'occuper de toi et après une ou deux heures de récurage, tu brilleras comme un sous neuf '

' Un dessous neuf ? '

' Te fous pas de moi ! '

C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas compris ! Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et sa voix me semblait venir de très loin. Comme si j'avais la tête dans un bocal. Un dessous neuf ?

Le premier était vraiment étourdi tout comme moi, je n'y étais pas allez de main morte.

Le second avait une odeur de chacal, je me demandais s'il connaissait la douche ou le dentifrice. Complètement à l'opposé d'Edward, cela va sans dire.

Pourquoi je pense à lui ? C'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve entre cette paroi et ce, ce …, cette odeur immonde.

J'aurai peut-être dû faire ce que toute femme normalement constituée et non armée ferait : ouvrir la bouche et pousser un cri strident. Mais non, pas moi d'abord !

Il me serrait très fort les épaules pour ne pas que je bouge. Mais cher ami, ce genre de position je connais, et je m'en sors à merveille, mon entraîneur est bien plus baraqué que toi, et je le bat neuf fois sur dix.

Je ne me débattais pas. Ça à du le surprendre, il relâcha un peu son emprise. Fatale erreur. Il était pas très grand, ce qui me facilita la tâche.

Mon genou se leva brutalement et vint s'écraser contre ses bijoux de famille. Un souffle vint se perdre dans mon cou, je ne retins pour ne pas rendre l'âme. Burg, dégoûtant.

Je me défis de son étreinte en un simple mouvement d'épaule.

Emmet m'avait appris à me défendre, et je l'aimais beaucoup plus maintenant !

' Espèce de chieuse!'

A l'écoute de cette insulte, je fis volte-face.

' Tu penses à qui quand tu parles de chieuse ? '

Je me penchais en avant, furibarde !

' C'est toi que je traite de chieuse ! '

' Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une moisissure, un furoncle, une merde de chien, un rase-mottes à tête de rat ! '

' Salope, pute même ! '

HANNNNNNNNN !

Sacre bleu ! Fallait pas me parler comme ça !

' Retire ça tout de suite ou je fais en sorte de te donner une voix de soprano pour le restant de tes jours ! '

Il se releva et me nargua :

' Ah ouais ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'en dis ? '

Il me tourna le dos, baissa son pantalon aux chevilles et se pencha en avant.

' Tu peux toujours compter les poils de mon cul ! "

Beurk ! J'éprouvai une sorte de vertige. Et mon dieu, c'est qu'il y en avait à compter ! Il est mur pour l'asile celui-ci ! Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, indécise. Finalement, je farfouillai dans mon sac et trouvai ce que je cherchai du premier coup ! J'avais le choix entre le gaz lacrymogène et mon boitier paralysant. Il était tourné dans le mauvais sens pour que je lui mette du gaz dans le nez... Aussi je sortais de mon sac mon boitier paralysant. ( Mon père m'a toujours dit de sortir couverte ! Et pour lui couverte, voulait dire " armée ". Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne. J'ai une peur bleue des araignées, des extraterrestres, et certains soirs, je ressens le besoin de regarder sous mon lit pour vérifier qu'il ne s'y trouve pas de créatures baveuses et griffues. Si jamais j'en trouvais une, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou ! Bon, pour revenir à nos moutons, je ne m''étais jamais servi de ce boitier mais ça ne me paraissait pas compliqué. J'appuyai fermement le gadget dans le gras de sa fesse et pressai sur la détente. Il poussa un cri bref et perçant et s'écroula par terre tel un sac de farine. Waouh !

' Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? "

Ça, c'est son pote qui commence à se demander si je ne suis pas une créature de Roswell.

Je considérai son copain qui gisait inerte, le regard vitreux, cul nu. Il respirait avec un peu de difficulté mais je me dis que c'était normal chez quelqu'un qui venait de prendre assez de jus pour éclairer une petite pièce. Il avait le teint ni plus ni moins blafard que tout à l'heure.

' Boitier paralysant, dis-je. Si l'on en croit la notice, il ne laisse aucune séquelle. Et si vous lui remontiez son pantalon ? '

Le monde était suffisamment hideux sans que je doive en plus admirer les bijoux de famille de ce type.

'Bon maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai mieux à faire ! '

Je fis trois pas, toujours en observant mes agresseurs, puis me disant qu'il ne risquerait pas leur future progéniture, me retourna pour repartir vers mon compartiment.

Edward était au bout du couloir. A à peine trois mètres de moi. Je me figeais sur place.

Il s'approcha, regarda le champ de bataille que j'avais produit. Me regarda et dit :

'Tu vas bien ? Il t'ont rien fait ?'

'J'ai survécu'

Il regarda plus attentivement ces deux mâles mis à mal par une femelle sur les nerfs.

'Mais … C'est Paul et Stéphane ?'

'Oui, tes amis non ?'

'Des connaissances plutôt... Pourquoi tu les as mis dans cet état ?'

'Quand tu décides de raconter tes victoires amoureuses, arrange-toi pour que je ne sois pas dans le coin. Excuse-moi, il faut que je range mes affaires.

Je mis une main sur son torse pour le faire bouger. Il l'attrapa et l'y laissa.

'Je ne leur ai rien dit, promis.'

Je souris, je venais de lâcher l'affaire. Je ne pouvais pas me gérer, alors j'allais pas pouvoir gérer quelqu'un aussi bizarre que moi.

'Joues pas à ça avec moi. De toute manière ça n'a plus d'importance.'

Il ne lâcha pas ma main que j'essayai vainement de retirer. Lui je n'aurai pas réussi à le mettre par terre aussi facilement. Je me demande même si j'aurai voulu.

'Bella, je tiens beaucoup à toi, crois-moi, s'il te plait, crois-moi.'

Il commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de ma bouche.

' Si tu m'embrasses, je hurle, et quand mon père le saura, il viendra te passer l'envie de recommencer ! "

N'importe quoi Bella ! Après tout, ça peut marcher... Je ne voulais quand même pas en arriver à le gazer ! Pas lui !

' Ton père ne me fait pas peur '

' Alors attends de voir ma mamie Swan ! Je suis sûr que tu ne prendras pas le risque ... '

' Je ne veux pas te forcer surtout... '

Je le regardai... et lui mis une baffe * mentale la baffe *

' Je tiens pourtant à toi Bella... '

Il posa une main sur ma tête. Un geste ferme et à la fois doux et rassurant. Une chaleur se répandit sous mon crâne. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ma nuque, attira ma tête vers lui et m'embrassa sur le front. Il m'étreignit quelques secondes avant que je ne recule violemment. Non mais oh ! Et puis quoi encore !

' Toi non plus ne te forces pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai des gens à époustoufler demain soir, je dois aller me préparer.'

Il me lâcha, et je parti vers Alice et notre compartiment.

Edward me regarda partir, il savait que je lui échappais une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Merci pour vos avis ! Bon week end ! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou à toutes ! J'espère que votre week end s'est bien passé ! Merci pour vos avis Bree, erika, grazie et oliveronica ! Je vous liasse à la suite ! ;)**

* * *

**Partie 9**

Notre train arriva finalement à la gare. Edward, Alice et moi descendions dans le même hôtel. Mme Cullen ne pouvant pas laisser ses enfants dormir dans un hôtel autre qu'un cinq étoiles.

Je vous fait grâce des détails de l'hôtel, je ne vous dirais pas comment le hall est magnifique avec ses dorures à l'Or fin, ses statues de cupidon, de Vénus, ou d'Apollon d'un autre âge, comment les groom sont aux petits soins avec nous, comment une seule chambre est plus grande que mon appartement que l'on occupe à trois, que dans la salle de bain il y a un jacuzzi, et un sauna, que l'on peut avoir des massages, et divers services en chambre, … Non, je ne vous le dirais pas sinon vous allez être jalouses.

Après avoir fait le tour de nos trois chambres, enfin je suis juste allé voir celle d'Alice parce que je me voyais mal débarquer dans celle d'Edward, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler !

Nous nous sommes donc endormis vers 3h du matin, pour un lever à 7h.

J'ai jamais été aussi fraîche de ma vie. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre un fil dans une aiguille, je ne voyais même plus où piquer. Ça allait être une catastrophe.

Le défilé avait lieu dans 10h, et on était trop à la bourre. Et encore je suis gentille, on était complètement à la ramasse. Pour me tenir éveillée, j'avais chanté " maman les petits bateaux" tout au long de la journée;

« Bella, t'en ai où avec les traînes ? »

« Pas loin, j'arrive pas à voir où je dois coudre, j'ai les yeux qui voient en double. »

« Pareil, j'ai un mal de crâne, c'est horrible. »

Nos préparatifs durèrent toute la journée. Alice s'occupait du côté administratif et je faisais tout le côté pratique, sauf quand j'étais débordée et qu'elle volait à ma rescousse.

A 18h tout fut enfin prêt. Mannequin coiffées, maquillées, vêtues, chaussées et souriantes ! On avait sept mannequins avec quinze robes. Deux robes par mannequin plus la robe de mariée. Alice allait se rendre sur scène avec notre mannequin et notre robe. Je pense que j'étais aussi excitée qu'elle et j'étais contente que ce ne soit pas à moi de le faire !

Il ne nous restait plus que 45 minutes pour nous préparer ! Pas du tout à la bourre. Les concurrents étaient prêts depuis plus de deux heures et avaient eu un temps beaucoup plus large pour les finitions. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à prier pour que rien ne vienne enrouer la machine gigantesque qu'est notre défilé.

18h30. Après ma pose de quelques bigoudis chauffants, je les retirai et me regardai enchantée : j'avais gagné quelques centimètres ! Je n'étais toujours pas assez grande pour être sélectionnée dans une équipe de joueuses de basket mais j'étais assez fière du résultat.

18H35. Je suis douchée, maquillée, coiffée, parfumée, manque plus que ma robe et mes divers accessoires, bijoux, chaussures, sac, …

Je me rends donc dans mon armoire pour sortir ma robe de sa housse de protection.

Pas de housse, pas de robe, rien. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est l'apocalypse !

Je commence à paniquer, je ne commence pas, je suis devenue complètement hystérique. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Je me plaquai une main sur la bouche pour réprimer ce cri d'hystérique. Pas de panique, me dis-je...

Je sors en serviette, oui vous pouvez imaginer la tête des grooms me regardant avec des yeux de merlans fris, parce que voir sortir une jeune fille, avec une serviette de bain retenue autour de la poitrine, coiffée, maquillée, et qui est devenue rouge de rage, c'est quand même, avec du recul, assez comique. Je courais dans le couloir et me prenant le pied dans un bout de moquette décollée, je m'étalais par terre de tout mon long. Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux moquettes pour qu'elles m'en veuillent à ce point ?! Je tentais de me relever en tenant ma serviette un minimum. Je crapahutais alors par terre comme un crabe mais fini par me redresser.

Bang Bang Bang !

'Oui ?'

'Alice, c'est Bella, j'ai un méga problème !'

Elle ouvre la porte. Elle me voit en serviette avec tous les yeux mâle rivés sur mes jambes, plutôt mes cuisses contenu de la longueur de la serviette.

'Entre, ils sont tous en train de te reluquer.'

'Quoi ?'

Je ne prêtais même pas attention à leur présence. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre, j'allais me mettre à pleurer, alors que l'on me regarde ou pas, m'en foutais royalement. Elle me fit entrer dans sa chambre tandis que je titubai à sa suite...

'Qu'est ce qui a ? T'as filé tes collants ?'

'Quoi ? Mais non je ne porte jamais de collants.'

Oui, les filles sont assez terre à terre pour les méga problèmes, filler un collant en est un ! Surtout si on a rien en échange.

'Non, c'est pas ça.'

'Alors, c'est quoi ce problème ?'

Alice fit tomber sa serviette. Elle était en sous vêtements. Comme moi, mais j'avais conservé ce mini bout de tissu en plus qu'elle.

'Ma robe.'

'Celle que ma mère t'as faite faire exprès ?'

'Oui, …'

'Quoi, elle est pas à ta taille ? Tu veux que je la resserre ?'

'Pas besoin, elle a disparu !'

'Quoi ?'

'Oui, quand j'ai ouvert l'armoire, plus rien, et on a aucune robe en réserve, et en plus de ne pas savoir ce que je vais mettre, je l'ai perdu, je suis trop nulle.'

'Qui a la clé de ta chambre ?'

'Sais pas.'

'J'appelle Edward, il va-t'en acheter une nouvelle.'

'Quoi ? Mais ça va pas !'

'C'est ça ou tu y vas en sous vêtements.'

Quand on vous prend par les sentiments !

'Appelle alors.'

Elle appela Edward.

'Ça sonne. … Edward ? … C'est moi, on a un problème ... Je te passe Bella pour qu'elle t'explique. Faut que je finisse de me préparer. Bisou frérot.'

Alice me tendit son portable. J'écarquillai les yeux, toute étonnée.

'Quoi mais t'es pas bien, je ne lui parlerai pas à ce naze ! '

'Bella, pense plus bas car il a tout entendu !'

…

'Allô ?'

'Il me faut une nouvelle robe.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'J'ai perdu la mienne.'

'Celle que ma mère t'a faite faire ?'

'Oui. '

'Comment ?'

'Sais pas.'

'Donne-moi tes mensurations.'

'Quoi ?'

'Si tu veux une robe qui t'aille, donnes moi tes mensurations.'

' Quoi ? Je n'entends rien, ... ça va couper ! '

' Bella, arrête tes conneries tu veux ! '

Je fis des bruits de friture.

' Et ça ne marche pas non plus ton numéro de bruiteuse '

Et gna gna gni et gna gna gna songeais-je.

Une vexation de plus ou de moins dans une journée remplie de vexations. Est-ce que c'était grave ? Pas le moins du monde. J'étais immunisée contre les vexations. Je me décidai à lui donner mes mensurations.

'Ok, je t'apporte ça dans vingt minutes.'

'Comment ?'

'… Biiiiiiiiiiip'

Hannnnnnnnnn ! Il m'a raccroché au nez !

" va chier ! "

" Bella ! "

Ça c'est Alice qui me rappelle à l'ordre...

« Mais il m'a raccroché au nez ! »

« Il devait être pressé. »

« Très drôle. »

Je m'en suis donc retournée dans ma chambre attendant le service de chambre express.

Toc, toc, toc.

« Oui ! »

« La robe de madame est avancée. »

Edward était sur le pas de la porte. Il portait un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche.

Je le soupçonne de s'être penché sur mon décolleté produit par la forte pression de la serviette sur ma poitrine.

« Merci, mais t'a fait comment ? »

« Des fois c'est mieux de croire au Père Noël. »

Il m'a gratifié d'un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres et est parti. Non mais je vous jure !

J'ai fermé la porte et j'ai ouvert la protection de la robe.

Je l'ai passé puis je me suis mise devant la glace.

Je n'aurai jamais osé porter une robe telle que celle-là, mais je dois dire qu'Edward avait bien cerné ce qui me mettrai ou non en valeur.

C'était une robe longue jusqu'aux chevilles, en soie noire. Un décolleté jusqu'au nombril, les deux pans de la robe, de chaque côté de mes seins, retenus par une pince argentée. De dos pareil, un décolleté (même si le terme ne s'y applique pas) jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses.

Une fente de la cheville jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse laissait voir mes jambes à chaque pas.

Il m'avait ajouté un string noir, parce que bien entendu, cette robe ne se porte pas avec une culotte de grand-mère !

Chaque détail compte, surtout pour ce genre de soirée, et comme mon dessous allait se voir (mon et pas mes, vu que je ne pouvais pas porter de soutien-gorge !), il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur de la robe.

Il l'avait choisi en tissu élastique noir avec le logo de la société qui m'employait le C en petit strass argenté sur le triangle au dos du petit bout de tissu.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus provoquant, et plus classe à la fois. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de robe pouvait m'aller aussi bien. Edward avait l'air de me connaître les formes de mon corps plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Je suis donc sortie avec cette robe, et j'attendais Alice dans le hall.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tous les hommes me regardaient avec insistance et me donnaient le bonsoir toutes les trois minutes.

« Tu es resplendissante. »

…

Je fis volte-face. Edward était derrière moi, il me regardait des pieds à la tête. Il longeait toutes les parties dénudées de mon corps.

« Tu vas faire des ravages. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Regardes, à droite, tu as déjà le boss de la plus grosse entreprise concurrente à celle de ma mère dans la poche, si tu lui fais des avances, il tombe à tes pieds. Derrière toi, retournes toi doucement, tu as le fils Pérout dans la poche, il paraît que c'est un véritable coureur de jupons, mais qu'il excelle au lit … »

« EDWARD ! »

« Chut, laisse-moi finir. Ensuite à ta gauche, tu as l'homme le plus fortuné de la soirée, après moi, qui te dévore déjà des yeux, il a même un début d' … »

« Arrêtes, tu me gênes ! »

« Pourquoi, c'est la vérité, tu as tous les hommes de la soirée à tes pieds, sauf les gay, ça va s'en dire ! »

« Non, pas tous. »

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux. Et me relevant le menton d'un doigt, il rajouta.

« Si, tous. »

Je ne revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire …

On se regardait toujours, il ne bougeait pas, et moi non plus, tous les regards étaient à présents portés sur nous, je le sentais, mais je ne voulais pas détourner les yeux.

« Je ne vous gêne pas ? »

Alice était arrivée près de nous, elle nous regardait, étonnée.

« Si vous avez l'intention de vous envoyer en l'air, faites ça dans une chambre au moins ? »

« QUOI ? »

Edward était aussi surpris que moi.

« Vous êtes trop drôles, je rigole, c'était une blague ! Allez on nous attend. »

Je n'avais que moyennement appréciée cette boutade et Edward était du même avis.

La soirée commençait par le défilé, nous devions ensuite nous rendre dans le théâtre du centre-ville pour écouter le concert donné par l'orchestre où Edward jouait.

On se dirigea donc lentement vers les grandes portes rouges, elles allaient seller l'avenir d'Alice et moi, on allait passer un cap ensemble, et on continuerait de travailler encore plusieurs années ensemble, beaucoup d'autres j'espère.

Le but de cette soirée était de décerner une aide financière à un grand nom de la couture. Certes, l'entreprise n'était pas endetter à ce point, mais personne ne pouvait refuser une aide se montant à près d'1 million d'euros. Imaginez la pression …

Le maître de soirée arriva sur scène.

'Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.'

Edward n'était plus derrière nous, il avait disparu, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je le demandais alors à Alice qui n'en avait aucune idée.

« Il a dû aller chercher un truc dans sa chambre … »

Deux secondes après je me retournais vers la porte d'entrée, Edward la passait, accompagné. Il donnait le bras à une jeune fille, blonde avec une magnifique robe bleue nuit. Sans bretelles, juste un corset qui lui mettait sa poitrine en valeur, de fins décors faits par des fils argentés représentant une constellation, la constellation d'Orion.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi et comment j'arrive à décerner cette multitude de détail à presque 100 mètres de la robe, c'est simple, parce que c'était ma robe, celle qu'on m'a volé, et celle qui la portait était tout simplement ma pire ennemie, Victoria.

Depuis la maternelle, c'est ma pire ennemie. Y a pas de raison que ça change... A l'école primaire, elle avait renversé un gobelet d'eau sur ma chaise et raconté à tout le monde que j'avais fait pipi dans ma culotte. Et là, elle se trouve pris en flagrant délit, au bras de mon presque-mec ! Je poussai un juron à mi-voix.

« Ce truc qu'il a dû aller chercher, ce ne serait pas cette potiche ? »

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu … »

Alice s'était retournée, elle avait vu son frère s'avancer vers nous, cette peste à son bras. C'est clair, plus potiche qu'elle, tu meurs ! Tout comme moi, elle avait reconnu la robe par la même occasion, cette robe était la mienne, elle avait était faite avec mes mesures, avec mes dessins, avec mon tissu, je l'avais rêvée, dessinée, et Mme Cullen m'a fait le cadeau de me la faire faire.

Cette garce la portait, elle était au bras de l'homme que j'aimais et j'allais la tuer …

* * *

**Bonne journée à toutes !:) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à toutes !Roo j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favori ! ;) Je suis un peu pressée ( comme toujours oui ! lol ) mais j'ai mes beaux parents qui ont eu l'amabilité de venir me voir ce matin ! que j'aime ça... lol Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Partie 10**

Ils approchèrent de nous. Devant le sourire ravageur d'Edward, plusieurs femmes renversèrent leur verre et se cognèrent contre le mur. Mais non, j'exagère pas !

« Bonsoir »

Victoria avait revêtue sa voix la plus mielleuse et le plus exécrable.

« Bonsoir »

Alice a répondu à ma place pour éviter un scandale.

« Comment trouvez-vous ma robe ? Un cadeau de mon père. »

Je ne pouvais pas laissez passer cette occasion. Elle me narguait, elle allait en prendre plein les dents.

« Elle te va comme un gant, sauf que, excuse-moi une simple remarque d'une simple couturière, elle n'ait pas un peu trop serrée à la taille ? C'est un bon 70 ? C'est drôle je t'aurai au moins mis un 78, mais bon, c'est ton père qui a dû prendre les mesures, avec l'âge on ne voit plus très clair. »

« Bella… »

Alice avait dit mon prénom très bas, elle voulait que j'arrête la casse, Victoria était déjà devenue rouge pivoine, elle m'avait parfaitement comprise.

« Tu as sûrement raison, mais au moins elle avantage ma poitrine et m'aplatit le ventre. »

« C'est sûr, mais excuse-moi de la question idiote, c'est quoi comme motif ceci ? »

Je montrais les points et les fils tendu, représentant la constellation.

Ma question l'avait surprise. Elle devait se douter du piège, elle réfléchit à deux fois avant de répondre.

« Mon père m'a dit qu'il m'avait fait faire une constellation sur le pan de ma robe. Mais je ne souviens plus laquelle ! »

« La grande ours peut être ? »

Edward venait à se rescousse, j'allais lui arracher les yeux, je voyais bien pour qui son cœur balançait et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça, merci. »

Il manquait plus que ça ! Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un long baiser sur sa joue, cette fois c'est moi qui piquais un fard. Il y eut un moment de silence qui me laissa le temps de murmurer : conn**sse.

' Tu disais Bella ? ' Questionna Victoria.

« Je disais : Ah bon ? T'es sûre ? ... Parce que je ne pense pas, regarde là, si tu la regardes plus attentivement, tu verras que compte tenu de la position des étoiles et des formes que représente l'union des directions de chaque étoile, je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agit d'Orion. Mais bon, après tout, elle est à TOI, tu dois mieux le savoir que MOI. »

Cette fois c'était Edward qui devenait rouge coquelicot.

« Excusez-nous ! »

Il m'empoigna le bras et me fit sortir de la salle, ce qui me bloqua la respiration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ? »

« Et toi ?! Tu sors avec cette potiche maintenant ? »

« Aucunement ! Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est ma robe, la mienne, celle qui avait dans ma chambre. »

« C'est impossible, c'est son père qui lui a envoyé ce matin. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa naïveté.

« Elle ment, j'ai tous les dessins de cette robe dans ma chambre à Paris, j'ai dessiné cette robe Edward, c'est ma robe ! Crois-moi ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Je le dévisageai et murmurai, prête à fondre en larmes.

« Tu la crois elle et pas moi ? Tu la crois, et …tu … Non mais je rêve. »

« Non, tu ne rêves pas, tu affabules Isabella Swan, c'est juste une provocation de plus ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes ! »

La gifle arriva sur la joue d'Edward, je n'avais pas pu me retenir, je n'ai même pas pensé aux conséquences de mon acte, je regrettais mais il était hors de question que je m'excuse …

Edward réagit immédiatement, on pouvait lire plusieurs sentiments dans ses yeux, la rage et l'envie en faisaient partie.

Il me plaqua sur le mur du fond. Personne ne nous voyait, personne ne nous entendait. Il maintenu mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête d'une main. Il était bien plus fort que moi, je le savais maintenant. Je le regardai d'un air " bon-sang-tu-ne-vas-quand-même-pas-faire-ce-que-je-crois-que-tu-vas-faire ? "

« Edward ! Lâche moi tout de suite, ôtes tes mains, TOUT DE SUITE ! DU VENT SAPERLIPOPETTE ! ... Edward laisse m… »

Il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes m'empêchant de lui hurler dessus. De sa main libre il ouvrit l'agrafe qui maintenait ma robe fermée, et plaqua sa main sur mon sein. Ce geste me vola un gémissement, j'hésitais entre le désir ardent et l'envie de lui envoyer mon genou dans ses parties sensibles.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser pour voir s'il pouvait continuer. Je le regardais dans un mélange de fureur, d'excitation, d'envie, de désir, de crainte, de sentiments tous à l'opposé les uns des autres.

Pour seule réponse il obtint un brutal revirement de situation, il avait relâché sa prise, je me suis sortie de son étreinte et j'ai alors attiré avec fougue sa bouche contre la mienne. Nos baisers étaient violents, on se serait presque fait mal à l'autre tellement on le désirait, tellement on voulait l'oublier, tellement on l'aimait.

Sa main droite caressait toujours mon sein, l'autre était reparti vers ma cuisse dénudée. Il infiltra sa main sous le tissu attrapant le rebond de ma fesse.

Je m'occupais des boutons de sa chemise, je n'arrivais pas à les défaire, je ne les voyais pas, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes mouvements, j'en ai donc arraché au moins la moitié, ben oui que voulez-vous ?! C'est le torse d'Edward en même temps ! Il ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, il avait trop à faire avec mon string !

Une main passa sous le tissu au niveau du dos, du plat de sa main il caressa mes fesses pinçant le tissu avec son pouce, en un mouvement il fut à terre.

Ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de mon entrecuisse, il remontait lentement sa main, il remonta, remonta, remonta, remonta, remonta ( c'est que j'ai de longues jambes ! ) jusqu'à toucher mon intimité. Ce contact m'électrisa, ce fut comme un électrochoc, je ne voulais pas faire ça comme ça, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas, j'agissais comme …, comme une …, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'était pas moi …

« Attends Edward, attends ... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée " lui dis-je.

Mais je pensais : Pourquoi pas ? Mes jambes sont épilées. Le sol est en carrelage, donc je ne risque pas de me prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit. Et après tout ce que j'ai enduré, je mérite bien un orgasme. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour moi.

Il continua ses caresses. Non, je pouvais pas !

.

« Stop, Edward, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! ARRETES ! RETIRE-MOI CA! »

Il ôta sa main gauche de mes cuisses, mais garda la droite sur mon ventre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? Elle est bête sa question !

« Parce que, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne me fais pas sauter dans un couloir sous le coup d'une envie bestiale, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne t'appartiens, je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation, je ne te veux pas comme ça, je veux le Edward que j'aime, celui qui m'a plu le soir de mon premier défilé, je le veux lui, et lui seul. »

Il n'en revenait pas, il me regarda dubitatif.

« Merci. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as raison, je ne veux pas non plus comme ça. Je me suis laissé emporter. Mais merci. »

Et après on dit que ce sont les femmes qui viennent d'une autre planète... La vérité est ailleurs, parole de Bella !

Je ne répondis pas, je ne ferai plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se rattrape. J'avais bon dos de dire ça, parce que je m'étais aussi jeté sur lui, mais moi c'est pas pareil, on excuse une femme, c'est à cause de ses hormones, un homme c'est pas pareil, c'est toujours lui le pervers !

Je m'égare.

J'ai donc repris mon string, très poétique tout ça, et je suis partie me remettre en état dans les toilettes.

En sortant je recroisais Edward, il avait changé de chemise, il me tendit son bras pour m'accompagner jusqu'à nos places.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà une cavalière. »

« Oui, mais je préfèrerai en changer si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes. »

« Et ben figure toi que ça m'en pose si. »

« Bella ! »

« Je ne suis pas une prise de seconde zone, désolée, on est avec moi, ou on ne l'est pas. »

« Ça t'arrive de voir des nuances de gris des fois ? »

« Jamais. C'est noir ou rose ! »

Je suis donc passée devant lui, impassible, en marchant le plus dignement possible et en acceptant même le bras secourable d'un homme qui me le présentait. Je me suis alors retournée comme pour remettre ma robe droite, j'ai croisé son regard, il me regardait fixement, avec le regard qui me fait littéralement fondre sur place, il avait compris le message, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il devenait le chasseur et moi la proie.

Je me suis donc assise à la place portant mon nom. Alice devait déjà être en coulisse pour préparer la robe de mariée vu que notre défilé était presque fini et que nous passions les dernières pour rester dans la mémoire des jurys. Grâce à Mme Cullen, il faut l'avouer.

Deux passages plus tard, Alice entra sur scène avec la robe qu'elle avait dessinée et que j'avais cousue personnellement un voile (bon ça ne se coud pas un voile !) à la traîne.

On devait gagner, il le fallait…

Edward revint s'asseoir à côté de moi quand il eut fini de passer ses nerfs sur je ne sais quoi. J'étais assez fière de moi. Je le désirai plus que tout, je savais que pour lui c'était réciproque, et que plus je le repoussais, plus il me voulait. Je ne craquerai pas tout de suite, vous pouvez me croire !

« Tu crois qu'on a nos chances ? »

Edward essayait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais l'intonation de sa voix était différente, je le sentais.

« Je ne sais pas, on verra bien ! »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Fais pas l'enfant. »

En guise de réponse je me tournais vers lui, je le regardais profondément prête à sonder son âme, il ne sourcilla pas et se soumis avec grâce à cette intrusion. Je savais qu'il l'avait fait avec les mêmes intentions que moi ! Comment lui en vouloir, et je l'aimais trop pour ça, il le savait parfaitement.

Je ne voulais pas manquer mon effet pour lui répondre. J'approchais doucement comme pour le regarder encore de plus près. Je savais que plusieurs personnes nous regardaient, je voulais voir comment il allait réagir à ma réponse. Je me suis alors penchée jusqu'à attraper ses lèvres et les enfermer avec les miennes. Il ne s'y attendait pas, moi j'attendais qu'il se décide à me repousser ou à prendre une initiative. C'est la seconde possibilité qu'il choisit.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, ce qui guida les miennes par la même occasion. Il m'attrapa la lèvre inférieure, puis celle du haut et enfin appuya son baiser plus fortement. Rien à faire il ne passera pas le barrage accédant à ma langue, il le comprit et stoppa.

« Pourquoi tu me relances si c'est pour me frustrer ensuite. »

« Pour t'apprendre la patience, tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux, quand tu le veux, et ben moi, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, c'est tout ! »

« Bella, un jour, crois-moi, je t'aurai ! »

« J'espère bien. »

Malheureusement nous n'avons pas gagné. On s'est placées secondes avec un prix de compensation de 500 000 euros. C'est tout de même pas mal ! Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que le groupe de Victoria est arrivé cinquième sur six, trop marrant de voir sa tête déconfite.

Le plus drôle est qu'avant qu'elle ne connaisse son classement, c'est qu'elle avait eu tout loisir de voir qu'Edward et moi, nous nous étions embrassé ! Ce début de soirée était parfait !

« Je vous invite tous à vous rendre au Théâtre municipal pour la suite de cette soirée. »

Le maître de cérémonie devait penser qu'on avait tous oublié ! Comme si moi, j'allais oublier que j'allais voir le vrai premier concert d'Edward, sur une vrai scène, avec d'autres vrais musiciens.

En attendant le début du concert j'allais retrouver Alice pour l'aider à ranger le maximum de choses.

« Bella, attends deux secondes !»

Je me retournais, Edward était derrière moi et essayait de me rattraper.

« J'aimerai que tu gardes ça pour moi. »

Je senti quelque chose de froid et de métallique dans ma main. Il m'empêcha de l'ouvrir.

« Garde la, elle compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Il ne me dit rien d'autre et parti en courant rejoindre le reste des invités.

Je gardais toujours la main fermée en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver !

Je me suis donc décidée à ouvrir cette main …

« Edward … »

Je le voyais s'éloigné avec ses amis, avant de passer la porte il me lança un dernier regard qu'il ponctua d'un 'je t'attendrais' que je crus lire sur ces lèvres.

Je me suis donc retourné pour retrouver Alice. Elle rangeait les robes dans leur emballage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Elle regardait ce que je tenais dans les mains.

« Il a pas fait ça ? Dis-moi que tu lui as pris de force ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu tiens entre tes mains, comment tu l'as eu ? »

« Il me l'as donné. »

« Bella, bienvenue dans la famille. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est une coutume de la famille, notre père avait fait la même chose avec notre mère. C'est même lui qui l'a offerte à Edward pour ses quinze ans. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en séparerait si vite dis donc. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Il savait que tu venais me voir ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est doué le frérot, il a voulu que ce soit moi qui t'explique parce qu'il savait que je la reconnaîtrai. »

« Alice, s'il te plaît, explique, je comprends rien. »

« Dans la famille, depuis plus de 200 ans, chaque homme reçoit une gourmette de son père, et cette gourmette est le symbole unique de l'amour qui unit les deux personnes. Edward te l'a donné, tu l'as acceptée. Bella, il t'a en quelque sorte donné son cœur. »

Son cœur ? Son cœur ! Ce constat prit corps dans ma tête tel le Phénix renaissant de ses cendres. Qu'en conclure ? Bonne question, me dis-je... Ben qu'il m'aime ...Bonne réponse aussi, enfin je suppose ! Je me dis que si je ne changeai pas d'état, je ne tarderai pas à voir passer un éléphant rose. Mais pourquoi il ne fait rien comme tout le monde lui aussi ?!

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh ! **

**Vi, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! lol ça va vite, mais c'est bien aussi quand ça va vite non ?! lol **

**J'attends vos avis ! merci**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou et merci pour vos avis ! Je pense avoir répondu a tout le monde hormipatte rond car tu n'es pas enregistrée ! ;) Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! :) **

**Je vous laisse à la suite ! Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Partie 11**

Son cœur ? Son cœur ! Ce constat prit corps dans ma tête tel le Phénix renaissant de ses cendres. Qu'en conclure ? Bonne question, me dis-je... Ben qu'il m'aime ...Bonne réponse aussi, enfin je suppose ! Je me dis que si je ne changeai pas d'état, je ne tarderai pas à voir passer un éléphant rose. Mais pourquoi il fait rien comme tout le monde lui aussi ?! Si je l'avais en face de moi là, je... je... je...

« Alors tu m'aides maintenant ? »

« … euh … oui, oui, j'arrive. »

Je rangeais en vitesse les accessoires des mannequins : chaussures, bijoux, matériel de coiffure, …

Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi avait il fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il l'a fait, et que rien ne pourra l'effacer. Parce que moi, je la garde maintenant sa gourmette ! Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler ! Na !

« J'ai fini ! Et toi ? »

Alice me tira de mes rêveries.

« Reste deux boites, et c'est bon. »

« Dépêches, tu ne veux pas que ton chéri joue sans premier rang ? »

« C'est pas mon chéri ! »

« Maintenant si ! Allez, de toute façon c'est écrit en gros sur ton front ! Avoue ! »

« T'es pénible ! »

Elle m'avait démasquée, et me le faisait savoir.

« Aides moi, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

« Tu vas être ma belle-sœur ! Je ne pensais pas la connaître si tôt ! Dis, je pourrais être ton témoin ? »

« Alice ! Arrête tes bêtises ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je serai celui d'Edward si tu veux pas de moi !»

Je ne répondis pas, le jour où j'aurai besoin d'un témoin de mariage était encore bien loin !

Nous avions donc fini de ranger et comme à l'accoutumée, nous étions à la bourre.

Vous avez déjà essayé de courir avec des talons aiguilles de 10 cm ?

Bon, on est d'accord, sur le moment ça fait trop rien, mais quand on arrête, ben c'est même plus la peine d'essayer de remarcher pendant plus de trois mètres.

C'est trop dur d'être une fille ! Bientôt ils vont même nous demander pourquoi on achète que des chaussures qui font mal aux pieds ? Et ensuite ils se plaignent quand on est en baskets parce qu'on 'ne fait pas assez d'efforts !'. Et après c'est nous les êtres compliqués ? Passons !

On est arrivée juste à temps, on aurait dit qu'on nous attendait. Les musiciens étaient prêts, les lumières du fond encore allumées, ainsi que celle de la scène.

On s'est assise au premier rang, normal pour nous ! Alice m'aida à mettre la gourmette d'Edward qu'il fallait régler de manière esthétique à la largeur de mon poignet. C'est en le regardant que j'ai vu qu'il scrutait le moindre de nos mouvements. Ses yeux brillaient, il était heureux, et moi je l'étais encore plus que lui. Je lui souris, il me le rendit encore plus grand, cette sensation qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi dans cette salle me provoqua un frisson du bas de mon dos remontant jusqu'à ma nuque, le même chemin qu'une de ses mains avaient empruntée quelques heures plus tôt …

Les lumières s'éteignirent, seule la scène était allumée, le piano resplendissait, le pianiste était vraiment pas mal, mais c'est bête pour vous, il était déjà pris. Enfin pas de manière officielle, juste son cœur appartenait déjà à une jeune femme assise au premier rang.

Et cette jeune femme, c'était moi hé hé ! Moi. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Comment en moins de trois semaines, tout cela avait-il pu se produire ? Rien, ne m'y prédisposait, rien ne l'y disposait, on était tous sauf fait pour se rencontrer et pourtant …

Pourtant on était là. Et on ne voulait pour rien au monde partir du petit monde que l'on s'était créé.

Le chef d'orchestre leva sa baguette pour inviter tous les musiciens à prendre place au niveau de leurs instruments respectifs, il la baissa, chaque musicien observait avec précision la place de leurs mains ou de leurs archets, et la seconde d'après le concert débuta.

Je ne saurai vous dire quels morceaux ont été joué, ni combien d'ailleurs, je ne me concentrai pas sur la musique mais sur le musicien.

Ses doigts passaient des touches les plus graves au plus aiguës, sans aucun problème, le son glissait comme si le piano jouait seul, que la mélodie était gravée en lui. Edward lui imprégnait le rythme et ce géant de laque noir suivait sans sourciller une seule fois, sans une seule fausse note, sans un seul silence de trop, et tout cela les yeux fermés. Je ne sais pas si c'est spécifique aux pianistes, mais on dirait qu'Edward jouait pour lui seul, ou alors pour un public restreint, un public lui étant déjà acquis.

A la fin du morceau, il délaissa les pédales, les doigts toujours posés sur les touches, les yeux toujours fermés. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le toucher, l'atteindre, il était dans son monde, et seul lui en avait le chemin.

Le concert pris fin au bout de six morceaux. Finalement, j'ai compté ! Edward ne revenait à la réalité que rarement, il nous gratifiait d'un sourire, à moi, ou à sa sœur, puis il repartait là où lui seul pouvait aller.

Quand le public comprit qu'il ne devait plus rien attendre de nos musiciens, tous se levèrent d'un commun d'accord pour applaudirent les artistes. Alice et moi étions debout à applaudir à tout rompre. A croire qu'on était à faire le concours de celle qui applaudirait le plus fort. Et je peux dire que je frappai fort des mains !

Tous les musiciens étaient debout à saluer le public, tous sauf un, tous sauf Edward …

Il restait assis sur son tabouret. Il ne bougeait pas, les applaudissements perdirent peu à peu de leur vigueur, mais restant tout de même sonores. Alice n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son frère, elle continuait d'applaudir en saluant tous les pontes présents dans la salle, elle essayait de trouver des contacts. Je m'étais stoppée. Je n'applaudissais pas les autres musiciens, seul un avait réussi à me captiver et ce dernier n'avait pas fini de jouer. Je le sentais, il n'avait pas fini.

Peu à peu ses mains s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, ses pieds se replacèrent, et ses doigts prirent place sur les touches. Il relevait le buste, ouvrait les yeux, lu la seule partition sur le piano. Regarda sa main droite pour vérifier que ses doigts étaient sur les bonnes touches et qu'elles donnent donc la note souhaitée.

Plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué son manège, le silence se fit tout à coup dans la salle, c'était un silence pesant, on entendait des chuchotements d'incompréhension, certain musiciens devaient trouver son attitude incorrecte, mais à ce moment-là, c'était le cadet des soucis de mon pianiste.

Il attendait patiemment que le silence se fasse complètement, que la salle soit à son écoute, il devait faire passer un message, ce message beaucoup de personnes allaient le comprendre, car tous les gens de ce milieu se retrouvent dans les mêmes galas, les mêmes fêtes, les mêmes soirées.

Il commença à jouer, le son était tout d'abord étouffé, puis il s'éleva plus haut, toujours plus haut pour ensuite prendre son envol. Cette mélodie, tout le monde la reconnue sur le champ. Cet air était celui d'Edward, celui qu'il joue seul, quand il veut se retrouver, ou quand il veut réconforter quelqu'un. Cet air, il l'ait déjà joué en ma présence, cet air il l'avait déjà joué pour m'aider … le soir de mon gala.

Il joua le morceau jusqu'à la fin. Il le maîtrisait parfaitement mais il regardait sans cesse la partition.

« Il est stressé ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il regarde la partition. Il a peur de se tromper. »

« Il a joué ce morceau devant eux des dizaines de fois. C'est quoi le problème ? »

« La différence était que ces fois-là, tu n'étais pas dans la salle, au premier rang à l'écouter et puis surtout, son cœur n'était pas encore à toi. »

Elle me scotcha, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Il termina de jouer. Il marqua une pause.

Tout à coup un brouhaha infernal se fit entendre, la foule l'applaudissait encore plus fort qu'elle l'avait fait cinq minutes auparavant.

Il se leva, salua, et sorti de scène.

Il est trop fort mon pianiste !

Le lendemain matin, on me réveilla en toquant à la porte. ( et oui, je suis seule dans ce grand lit vide ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est mon pianiste qui a rejoint sa chambre sans même m'y inviter ! Mais il devait être fatigué aussi... c'est pour ça ! )

'Room service'

Oups, va peut-être falloir passer une tenue descente, j'étais quand même toute nue dans mon lit ! Et oui, la flemme de sortir une nuisette à trois heures du matin est très grande.

Je me suis donc enroulée dans le drap et je suis allée ouvrir. Pour la tenue descente, on attendra une prochaine fois !

« Bonjour mademoiselle, votre petit déjeuné. »

« Je n'ai rien commandé ! »

« On l'a fait pour vous. Un chocolat, deux croissants, confiture, beurre, miel, jus d'orange, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Vous acceptez ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, entrez je vous en prie. »

Il déposa le chariot dans la chambre, je lui donnais un pourboire, il me remercia et sortit en fermant la porte.

« Edward tu es un ange ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai de bon à manger ? »

Il était quand même 11h30 passé, mais le petit déjeuné ne peut pas être sauté !

Je m'assois et regarde sous la coupelle. Une superbe salade de fruits exotiques était cachée, avec un petit mot dans une enveloppe …

…

Le mot me glissa des mains, comment avait-il pu m'envoyer un tel mot ? Comment pouvait-il me commander mon petit déjeuné, comment pouvait-il être ici ?

Je me précipitais dans la douche, l'eau était glacée, je ne sentais plus rien, mes sens étaient totalement étourdis par cette eau venue du grand nord.

J'essayais vainement de m'enlever son visage de la tête, je ne voulais plus le voir, l'entendre, le sentir, … je voulais qu'il sorte de ma vie à tout jamais, je voulais qu'il parte.

Je mis un jean délavé taille basse et un marcel rose bonbon, et je sortis le plateau de ma chambre.

Au même moment, Alice sortait pour venir me dire bonjour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Euh … rien ! »

Elle vit le papier sur la tablette.

« Qui est ce qui t'as écrit ? Voyons voir ! »

« Eh ! Lâches ça immédiatement, rends le moi ! »

Elle l'avait attrapé, c'était trop tard pour le lui reprendre.

« Donnes moi ça ! »

Je gesticulais autour d'elle pour reprendre ma carte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? »

« Ed … »

« … ward ? »

Je vous jure ! Manquait plus que lui ! Etre toujours sur le qui-vive, m'avait dit ma mamie ! Quand on marche dans la rue, il faut tout voir, à chaque seconde. Laisse-toi distraire et tu es une femme morte ! Ça valait aussi pour les couloirs !

Il attrapa le mot des mains d'Alice, il était plus grand que moi, et que ça sœur, c'était simple pour lui.

« L'ouvre pas ! Par pitié l'ouvre pas ! »

Jamais paroles plus vraies n'avaient franchi mes lèvres.

« C'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde, c'est qu'une carte. »

J'acquiesçai vaguement, me disant que c'était une bonne chose que j'ai un boitier paralysant et une bombe lacrymogène, car si jamais il le prenait mal, je pourrais toujours me gazer ou me bomber ...

Il l'avait ouverte, il la lu, Alice était par-dessus son épaule. Elle, la bouche ouverte, lui le visage fermé. Je sentis ma tête se vider et le temps s'arrêta un moment. J'attendais le verdict de ma sentence. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi au moment le pire qu'il soit ?

Edward releva les yeux sur moi, sur la carte, sur le plateau que je n'avais pas touché, sur la carte, puis sur moi.

« Il ne lâchera pas facilement. Je vais devoir me méfier. »

« … »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Il est P-A-R-F-A-I-T !

« Venez, on va manger, j'ai réservé au restaurant de l'hôtel. »

« Oui ! »

Alice était enthousiaste, mais moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

« Edward, je … c'est pas ma faute hein ! »

Il s'approcha de moi. Souleva mon menton, et posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Il jeta le mot dans le plateau puis parti à la suite de sa sœur.

Je restais là. Sans bouger, à le regarder partir. Il s'arrêta, se retourna, me regarda surpris.

« Alors tu viens ou on déjeune dans le couloir ? »

Mon sourire revint, un dernier regard vers le papier froissé, puis je me dirigeais en courant vers lui …

" ~ Je te retrouve toujours Bella,

Ou que tu sois, je te retrouverai,

On ne peut pas rester séparé bien longtemps,

On est des aimants qui s'attireront indéfiniment.

Un jour tu seras à moi,

Je te le jure, rien qu'à moi …

Jacob ~ "

* * *

** Han ! Pas bien Jacob ! :) J'attends vos avis ! :) Merci et bonne journée**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou à tous ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté il y a deux jours mais la suite n'avait pas été retravaillée et j'ai manqué de temps et d'envie ! Merci pour vos réactions, vos mises en alerte et favori ! Je vous livre la suite ! On fait un bond dans le temps ! ;) Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Partie 12**

8 mois ont passés depuis cet incident, j'avais cherché Jacob toute la journée ce jour-là, mais aucune traces de lui …

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette carte.

Edward rentrai le soir même sur Paris. Je sautais dans tous les sens, Alice était atterrée par mes crises d'hystérie subites lorsque je recevais un texto d'Edward …

Vers 16h30 je recevais un sms.

~Je suis là vers 21h,

On t'attendra devant le portail à 21h30, habillée, maquillée, coiffée.

Ce soir on sort. Ed. ~

« Oh mon Dieu ! Alice ! »

« Quoi encore, le Dieu qui me sert de frère t'aurai-t-il encore écrit ? »

Je lui montrai le texto.

« Ben dit donc, c'est officiel, vous sortez ensemble ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Dans ces cas-là, c'est à peu près la seule chose que je sais dire, avec cette phrase : « Mais j'ai rien à me mettre, c'est une catastrophe ! »

« Stresse pas, maman a reçu des nouveautés, tu vas bien en trouver une à ton goût ! »

« Elles sont où ? »

« Dans le hall sous couvert, mais, Bella, on a pas fini ! »

Je m'étais précipitée vers la porte de l'atelier.

« Moi si, regarde, tout est sur la table ! Bisous, moi j'ai à me faire belle, ça va être dur en si peu de temps. »

Cinq heures pour, choisir une robe, des sous-vêtements, des chaussures, des bijoux, un sac, me doucher, m'épiler, me faire un brush, et tout le toutim, c'est que ça en prend du temps !

21h20, je sors du manoir, je prends le chemin (qui n'a plus de boue ! Heureusement pour mes chaussures qui n'auraient pas survécus !) qui mène à la sortie de la propriété.

J'arrive devant le portail, une magnifique berline noire était là. La portière chauffeur s'ouvrit, un homme en sortit, m'ouvrit la portière arrière et m'invita à y monter.

J'obtempérai, il ferma derrière moi, remonta et mit le contact. Le pied !

On roula pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Le chauffeur se gara et m'ouvrit la porte. Il m'aida à descendre.

Je me suis retrouvée devant un château encore plus beau que celui des Cullen, et c'est pas peu dire.

Vous voyez le château de Cendrillon le jour du grand bal ? Ben c'était le même.

Autant de gens se rendait à cette fête, les voitures hors de prix remplaçaient les carrosses, et les robes à faux cul laissaient place à des robes de hautes coutures.

Pendant que je m'extasiais devant cet immense tableau mouvant, je ne prêtais pas attention aux gens autour de moi. Mais mes sens étaient en alerte. Cette odeur, je la reconnaissais.

Je me suis retournée, et je vis mon prince charmant, mais malheureusement je n'avais pas de chaussures de verre, les miennes étaient plutôt à talon aiguilles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il me regarda, des pieds à la tête. Ma robe était couleur chair, entièrement transparente sauf au niveau de ma poitrine et de mon bassin où une bande de tissu bien opaque interdisait tout regard non autorisé. D'ailleurs il faudra que je vous raconte notre première nuit un jour… Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ?

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il avait un costume noir, une chemise noire sans cravate ni nœud papillon comme à son habitude. Les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, il avait l'air très décontracté, et ses boutons de manchettes brillaient au rythme des lumières des phares de voitures qui nous rencontraient.

Il me tendit son bras, je le pris, avec mon autre main je relevais les pans de ma robe.

« Tu sais que si on rentre dans cette demeure de cette manière, on va être officiellement déclaré en couple. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, si on ne nous a pas déjà vu. »

« Attends alors. »

Il s'arrêta surpris.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux rentrer ? »

Les garçons ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être terre à terre des fois ! Vous ne nous comprendrez donc jamais !

Je lâchais son bras, et ma robe. Je rajustais sa gourmette bien en vue sur mon poignet, je remis mes cheveux en place, et je me retournais vers lui.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Soit il était pressé, soit il avait peur que je m'envole !

« Non, il me manque un dernier petit truc. »

« Rien n'est petit avec toi Bella. »

Sa réplique me fit sourire.

« J'ai tout de même le droit à un baiser ? Même un petit me suffira. »

Il s'approcha de moi. Ça faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas eu le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, j'en mourais d'envie.

Il mit ses lèvres à un millimètre des miennes, et me dit dans un souffle avant de m'embrasser passionnément :

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Le temps qu'on se rende à l'intérieur de la maison, enfin maison, on se comprend, on avait fait la connaissance de quatre couples. Edward m'avait présenté, c'était officiel maintenant, comme il dit.

On rentrait dans le salon, vaste pièce de presque 500 m², où nombre de gens parlaient, riaient, buvaient et parlementaient.

« Viens, je vais te présenter deux ou trois personnes. »

Encore ?! Il me prit par la main et on alla rejoindre un groupe de personnes, …, des plus ennuyeuses.

Ils parlèrent, je n'écoutais pas, je me contentais de sourire ; plus ils parlaient, plus je décrochais.

« Hé Edward ! Comment tu vas ? »

Un jeune homme, du même âge environ qu'Edward, en costume noir et chemise blanche à large col, venait nous distraire de cette conversation de plus en plus passionnante.

« Stan ! Comment tu vas vieux ? Ca fait un bail ! »

Les gens avec qui nous, enfin il, parlait nous laissèrent à ces retrouvailles.

« Hé ben, ça roule. Dis moi, tu es bien accompagné ce soir. »

Edward comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Je ne connaissais pas encore Stan, mais je peux vous dire que si vous le voyez, vous comprendriez pourquoi Edward avait un sentiment de concurrence.

Mon regard rencontra le sien.

Grand, blond, yeux d'un vert émeraude, bien fait, et ce sourire ! Il a dû s'entraîner des heures pour avoir ce naturel lorsqu'il sourit.

« Tu peux le dire, et en plus ça n'a pas été facile. »

Sacré nom d'une pipe !

Ils sourièrent, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

« Plus la chasse est dure, meilleur est le festin. »

Oui bon enfin, ça va ! Je ne suis pas une bestiole non plus ! La main d'Edward était passé de ma main, à ma taille. Il délimitait son territoire.

« Tu nous présentes pas ? J'aimerai bien moi aussi en connaitre davantage sur elle... »

Stan, sourit à Edward, mais lui s'était renfermé. Il savait que j'allais devoir engager la conversation, lui faire la bise, et ça ne lui plairai pas du tout à mon grand jaloux.

« Bella, Stanislas, un pianiste reconnu, il est presque aussi bon que moi. Stanislas, Bella, couturière et styliste dans l'entreprise de ma mère. »

Edward avait les yeux de celui qui va se prendre un coup dur à encaisser, mais qui ne doit rien dire pour autant. Il souffrait intérieurement, la jalousie est un vilain défaut mon chéri !

« Enchanté Bella »

Stanislas s'approcha pour me faire la bise, Edward relâcha son étreinte pour me laisser plus de liberté de mouvements.

Mais t'es conne Bella ! T'es débile ou quoi ? Tu es avec l'homme de tes rêves alors agis en tant que telle !

Oui, mais il est super sexy, et son sourire … et puis ce n'est qu'une bise hein les filles !

Je sortis de mes rêveries juste à temps. Le visage de Stanislas était à quelque centimètres du mien.

Je reculais prestement, sans aucune retenue et tendis ma main. Et toc !

« Enchantée. »

Félicitation, me dis-je. Très adulte. Très pro. Bon reflexe. C'est mamie qui serait contente !

Il recula surpris par cette attitude inédite pour lui. Je n'allais pas me laisser déstabiliser par un inconnu tout de même ! Quel culot il a ! Me faire la bise ! Et pourquoi pas s'envoyer en l'air aussi ?! Oui parce que ça commence toujours par une bise ce genre de chose et hop, sans rien comprendre, on se retrouve au lit à jouer à cache saucisse !

« … Enchantée … »

Edward sourit, assez fier de ma réaction. J'éprouvais une envie irrésistible d'entonner à pleins poumons la chanson " la mélodie du bonheur " mais je ne me souvenais plus des paroles... Il reprit ma taille.

« Tu joues ce soir ? »

Edward avait retrouvé cette moue fantastique qui fait fondre chaque fille qui passe à deux mètres de lui.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Pareil ! Ca te dis un quatre mains et deux pianos ? »

Stan paru surpris de la proposition.

« Euh … ouais, pourquoi pas ! »

Edward se tourna vers moi,

« Tu nous excuses, il faut qu'on s'organise. »

« Pas de soucis, faite le mieux possible. »

Il m'embrassa et me chuchota à l'oreille 'je t'aime' .

Je le regardai, hébétée, sidérée, la bouche bée ! Mon premier réflexe fut de me ratatiner sur une chaise. Je deviens toute rouge. Le contour de sa bouche s'adoucit en un sourire charmeur.

Il était fier de son coup. Ils partirent ensuite tous les deux vers les musiciens déjà placés.

Un homme se présenta sur la scène.

'Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Bonsoir'

Applaudissements.

Pourquoi ?

Ben ! Il a dit bonsoir quô même!

'Je vais vous présenter … et blablabla … rien que pour nous ce soir … et blablabla … veuillez applaudirent comme il se doit Edward Cullen et Stanislas Ivanotch'

Là même moi j'applaudis !

Deux pianos, un blanc et un noir. Edward est au blanc et Stan au noir. Cela contraste avec leur costumes, ils sont beaux, mais le mien est encore mieux, il a un truc en plus comme dirai ma mamie … la classe. Chez lui c'est inné, il a la classe …

Les deux pianistes débutèrent leur partition totalement synchrones.

Les notes volaient, les sons nous envahissaient, la musique nous emportait, et ce pianiste m'aimait.

Je voulais que tout le monde le sache. Et puis il m'avait pris de cours tout à l'heure, on a du être grillé au moins par une dizaine de personnes. C'était à mon tour de lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais faire des trucs dingues. De toute manière, il paraît que je suis tarée !

Le morceau pris fin, les deux musiciens saluèrent, je me précipitai vers l'estrade, les trois hommes me regardèrent comme si j'étais une ovni, … Mais non je ne suis qu'Bella !

Je montais l'escalier et me précipitais (non je ne courais pas, mais j'étais pressée on va dire) sur Edward ( sans trébucher si vous plait ! ). Je lui ai emprisonné les lèvres entre les miennes pour lui donner un baiser rare d'intensité.

Je le relachais.

« Moi aussi je vous aime Edward Cullen. »

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes! " La honte ! Quelle tartignolle quand elle s 'y met ! "

Et ben non, même pas !

Il est devenu tout rouge, puis il sourit, et me réembrassa. Toc !

Tout le monde souriait, et riait. On s'en foutait royalement.

Il me lâcha, me regarda, fouilla dans une de ses poches et me re regarda.

« Bella … »

Il ouvrit sa main, et m'en montra un écrin bleu nuit…

« … veux tu … »

Il ouvrit l'écrin …

« … m'épouser ? »

Il me montra ma bague de fiançailles… Vlan ! Ma machoire tomba. Un signal d'alerte se mit en route dans mon neurone de survie. Mon coeur se contracta si fort que mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Je dévisageai la bague une bonne minute, attendant que ma tension artérielle quitte le rouge, imaginant mes veines capillaires explosant dans tout mon corps.

Gloups. J'avalais ma salive le plus discrètement possible. Je ne crois pas que ça ai marché au bruit que j'ai fait...

Et si je m'évanouissais, ou que je simule un coma pour qu'on apelle les pompiers et qu'on m'évacue rapido presto ? Le feu aux joues, je le regardais, bouche bien grande ouverte, les yeux en soucoupes volantes.

« Bella … veux tu … m'épouser ? »

J'avais bien compris, pas la peine de répéter...

Vous voyez, dans ce genre de situation, généralement je prends mes jambes à mon cou et me sauve. Je ne suis plus trop du genre à m'engager sérieusement, après ce que m'a fait Jacob !

Il veut officialiser, certes, mais fallait préciser que c'était devant monsieur le maire. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Je lui dis oui ?

Non, je ne peux pas, je suis trop jeune.

Je lui dis non ?

Il va m'en vouloir toute sa vie.

Oh my god, je sentais monter en moi la migraine.

Je fais quoi moi ? Hein franchement ! Aidez moi bon sang ! Y a personne pour m'aider ? C'est trop demander ?

« Je m'oppose à cette union ! »

Pardon ? Plait il ? Qu'ouis je ?

Jacob était dans l'encadrement de la grand porte. Comment était-il venu ? Pourquoi ? Et qui lui a permis de faire ça ? Je voulais de l'aide, je ne voulais pas qu'un abruti vienne me troubler encore plus.

J'aimais Edward, je détestais Jacob, Emmet est mon meilleur ami, Stan devait être trop prétentieux ! Pourquoi je me pose la question ? Qu'est ce qui me prend de me poser la question, et puis, si ça foire, et ben on divorcera !

Edward dévisageait son ex meilleur ami, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je me serai surprise à penser qu'il allait lui fracasser la tête !

« Viens pas gâcher ce moment, tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie de te casser la gueule tout à l'heure. »

Plus personne ne parlait, Edward fusillait Jacob du regard, Jacob avançait vers la mini scène, et moi je me sentais impuissante. J'avais qu'une envie, me prendre une cuite pour tout zapper ! Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est peut être présomptueux, mais ils se battaient pour moi. Je ne voulais pas être une cause de conflit pourtant, il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose !

« Bella, tu vas pas te fiancer à ce plouc ? »

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Tu l'as perdue et uniquement par ta faute, va ruminer ailleurs. »

« Je l'aime, pas toi ! Toi, d'ici peu, tu la tromperas avec la première venue ! Je te connais, tu ne t'es jamais attaché ! A personne ! »

« Parce que je n'avais pas rencontré Bella jusqu'à présent ! »

« Je … »

J'avais dit quelque chose ! Maintenant il fallait continuer. Je savais quoi dire, je savais qu'elle allait être ma réponse, mais aurais-je le cran de la prononcer ?

Ils me regardèrent comme si de ma phrase allait dépendre le cours de nos trois vies. Avec qui voulais-je passer une partie, voir la totalité de ma vie ? Edward ? Jacob ? C'est peut être stupide, mais je me posais vraiment la question ! Quoique Edward a un physique à vous rendre nymphomane quand même, ça compte pas pour des prunes !

« Je … En fait … euh … je … »

« Je t'écoute ma chérie. »

Edward venait de prendre mon visage entre ses mains, ce n'était pas un mouvement de possessivité comme on pourrait penser, juste, de la tendresse, de l'amour et de la tendresse, je l'avais ma réponse, ma certitude, ma preuve, tout ce que vous voulez, …

« Oui. »

* * *

**A vos avis ! :) Merci et bonne journée ! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour les reviews, mise en alerte et favoris ! En espérant que le lecture vous plaise !**

* * *

**Partie 13**

La date avait été fixée au 10 Juin de l'année d'après.

En plein été, je pouvais donc laisser libre court à mon imagination pour ma robe. Ouverte, légère, ou même transparente, tout plein de trucs quoi !

Mais, avant le jour J, il y en a des choses à faire ! Je vous raconte ?

1 an avant

Après sa demande en mariage, Edward et moi avons décidé de prendre un appartement pour nous deux. Bien sûr, j'ai fait de nombreux aller-retour entre notre cocon et le château, mais c'était merveilleux. On a pas mis longtemps à le trouver. En plein Paris, rue de Grenelle, proche de son conservatoire, et en même temps pas trop éloigné des boutiques dont j'avais besoin pour mon approvisionnement en tissu.

C'était un loft sur deux étages, ( d'ailleurs je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis pris une gamelle dans ces escaliers en colimaçon ! ) bien trop grand pour nous deux, mais bon quand on connaît Edward, on ne se pose même plus la question, c'est limite s'il veut me faire quinze enfants ! Une équipe de rugby au complet avec lui pour entraîneur! Non mais je rêve ! Les rugbymans, oui, mais en sport le foot c'est quand même bien mieux ! Quoi de plus marrant que de voir vingt-deux joueurs courir après la même baballe ?

Oui, le loft. Assez dépouillé comme l'aime Edward, blanc, bois et acier, un magnifique piano à queue noir laqué (comment ça pourquoi ?) en plein milieu du salon, une cuisine super équipée (on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Aucun de nous deux ne cuisine et on passe notre temps à commander chinois !), deux salles de bain, enfin une avec douche et l'autre avec baignoire !, et quatre chambres, la notre, deux chambres d'amis et la troisième, je vous laisse deviner pour qui elle sera dans plusieurs mois… ou années !, et enfin un dressing gigantesque (et non ! pas lui à droite et moi à gauche ! c'est moi à droite et à gauche, et lui au fond ! comment ça je prends trop de place ?).

Certes l'appartement est dépouillé, mais moi je ne suis pas fana de ce style de déco, Edward le sait, et on a fait un compromis. Il s'occupe de l'appartement et moi de notre chambre et de la quatrième.

J'ai commencé par la notre, la dernière je la ferai une fois enceinte quand je ne pourrai plus me déplacer et que je devrai tout trouver via Internet avec mon ventre de baleine. Oui, donc notre chambre, elle est marron, assortie aux boiseries des chambranles qui maintiennent les voilages (marrons transparents toujours) du lit à baldaquin, les rideaux (qui nous protègent des regards indiscrets) sont roses fuchsia, ainsi que la couette d'ailleurs ! Très tendance tout ça. Edward a fait une de ces têtes quand il m'a entendu parler de ces couleurs à Alice ! Mais le résultat lui plait, il lui plait même beaucoup ! Rien qu'à voir l'utilisation poussée du lit !

Juin

Edward me laisse seule deux semaines pour aller jouer dans le sud de la France. Il souhaitait que je l'accompagne, mais je ne voulais pas descendre avec lui, après il va me dire que je le colle de trop près ! Enfin, généralement c'est l'inverse, mais bon, un petit break, c'est pas mal non plus, et puis, les retrouvailles sont d'autant plus festives !

Et en plus j'ai tout loisir de dessiner cette robe de mariée, la plus importante de ma carrière sûrement ! Je peux vous dire quelque chose avec le recul, j'ai mis plus de cinq mois à la dessiner ! Normalement c'est deux semaines maximum ! Et pour un grand défilé !

Juillet

Vacances ! On est enfin parti. Pas seuls, certes, mais avec Alice et son nouveau jules, Anthony ! Sur la côte d'azur. Alice et moi avions décidé de ne pas perdre une miette de la mode tropézienne et donc nous avions toujours à côté de nous, ou plutôt sur nos genoux, notre planche à dessin.

Edward râlait tout le temps, comme quoi je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui, mais bon, nous dirons que je ne le laissais pas tomber le soir !

Au fait … je ne vous ai pas raconté une de mes meilleures nuits avec lui ?

C'était un soir il y a maintenant bien longtemps, quelque temps après sa demande en mariage, nous étions rentrés par une limousine noire qui était venue nous chercher pour une soirée. Je montais la première, laissant une vue plongeante sur ma croupe à mon homme. Il me suivit. Il s'assit tranquillement et me lança comme sur un ton de défi :

« Très belle chute de rein mon ange … »

Je le regardais, tout d'abord surprise, car sur le coup je n'avais pas pensé à la tournure qu'allait prendre un innocent passage de portière, puis en ayant bien analysé la situation, je lui ai lancé avec un tout autre regard, celui-là, il ne le connaissait pas encore, mais il a très vite appris à le reconnaître, mon regard mutin :

« Imagines la sans rien par-dessus ! »

A la vue de la tête qu'à fait Edward, il a dû très bien imaginer. Ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller, il a compris que je le laisserai continuer. On avait plus besoin de se dire les choses depuis bien longtemps, un sous-entendu ou un regard suffisait à ce que l'on sache l'état d'esprit de l'autre.

Revenons dans la voiture.

Le chauffeur avait remonté la vitre de séparation de la limousine. Edward s'était placé face à moi, dos à la route.

Etant assise, ma robe remontait sur mes cuisses encore assez blanches, le soleil étant peu abondant en cette fin de printemps. Il les détaillait cm² par cm², rien ne lui échappait.

« Tu ne m'avait pas montré ta tache de naissance ? »

« Je ne te montre pas tout mon chéri. »

En effet, il avait découvert une des nombreuses choses de mon anatomie qu'il ignorait encore. J'avais une tache de naissance au milieu de ma cuisse droite en forme de nuage. Elle l'a d'ailleurs longtemps intriguée.

Nous sommes arrivés au château, le chauffeur se gara. Edward sorti. J'allais le suivre quand il me dit :

« Non, toi tu restes ici. Je reviens. »

Il alla voir le chauffeur, ils discutèrent un instant, puis Edward remonta dans la voiture.

« On va où ? » lui demandais je.

« Je t'aurais laissé sortir si j'avais voulu que tu saches où nous allions ! »

C'est pas bête comme réplique !

Je devrai donc attendre …

Nous roulions depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes quand la voiture stoppa sa marche. Nous étions arrivés.

Je vais pour ouvrir la portière quand Edward m'attrapa la main.

« Non pas encore, attends. »

Il sorti un long foulard noir de va veste.

« Non, Edward, pas les vieux clichés ! On a passé l'âge du cola mayar ! »

Il me regarda avec ses yeux de chien battu ! Comme si je lui gâchais sa surprise !

Allez, c'est bien parce que c'est lui !

Il me banda donc les yeux.

Je n'y voyais vraiment plus rien. Il avait bien prévu son coup n'empêche !

J'imagine un bel hôtel, avec majordome et room service, avec pleins de pétales de roses ! C'est bien du Edward tout ça !

Mais problème, pas de bruit à l'horizon, juste le vent frais d'un soir de mai dans les branches des arbres.

Où est ce qu'il a bien pu m'emmener ? Il a de ses idées des fois ! J'ai dix centimètres de talon, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la b…

« Mer** »

…oue !

Voilà ! Mes chaussures sont mortes ! Et je ne vous parle pas du fou rire qu'a piqué Edward en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais ! Mes chaussures c'est toute ma vie ! N'empêche je devais être drôle à voir. J'ai voulu ôté le bandeau qui m'obstruait la vue, mais je senti une poigne ferme se serrer sur mon poignet.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas réussir à m'avoir comme ça ? »

« Je pouvais toujours essayer ! »

Ma deuxième main attrapa la sienne qui ne me maintenait plus que symboliquement la main sur mon foulard.

Je remontais pour trouver son visage, une fois arrivée sur ses joues, je cherchais les contours de ses lèvres que je redécouvrais sous mes doigts. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma main, cela me fis frissonner.

Il réussit à embrasser un de mes instruments de découverte tactile, je ne me suis pas dérobée. Son visage était à présent tout proche du mien. Ma main presque collé à ses lèvres, il continuait de l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta soudain et glissa sur ma joue, descendit à mon oreille, joua avec ma boucle, et tomba dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentais son souffle butter contre ma peau, il m'embrassait à intervalles réguliers. Lorsque je commençais à m'habituer, il arrêta, et vint déposer un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ai essayé de les lui attraper mais ce fut peine perdue.

Sans m'en rendre compte nous avions déjà bien avancé sur le sentier boueux. Il se mît derrière moi, posa une de ses mains sur mon ventre, m'embrassa le haut du crâne et me dénoua le bandeau de sa main libre …

Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière nocturne. Seule la lune nous éclairait. Devant moi une petite chapelle, à ma droite un lac, et devant ce lac, un chalet.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Edward m'avait parlé de ce lieu. Il m'avait expliqué la signification qu'il avait pour lui.

Le chalet avait été construit par son père et par lui (n'oublions pas tous les ouvriers, mais étant tout petit, Edward pensait que la maison n'avait été faite que par eux deux.). Dans cette chapelle, ces parents s'étaient mariés, il n'y avait pas encore le chalet, faute de moyen.

Edward me fit descendre de mon nuage.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Je le suivis. Il avait attrapé ma main et me montrait tout ; comme un gamin montrant à sa mère qu'il avait fini de ranger sa chambre et fais tous ses devoirs.

« C'est beau. »

« Et maintenant c'est chez toi aussi ! »

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

« Mon père me l'a légué à mes 17 ans, mais je ne l'ai dit qu'à peu de personne. Et comme on cherche un petit coin d'amoureux, ceci fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

« Je … »

« T'inquiètes pas, on ne vivra pas éternellement ici. C'est juste notre refuge à tous les deux. »

Il venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau que l'on peut attendre de quelqu'un, il me faisait confiance.

« Il me plait ton nid douillet. »

J'accompagnais mes paroles d'un doux baiser.

Il m'entraîna en même temps dans la chapelle. On franchi le seuil en s'embrassant.

Nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser, je pris la main d'Edward, mais celui-ci se déroba.

« Attends-moi là. Je reviens. »

Je me suis donc assise sur un banc tout en regardant autour de moi. C'était très sombre, mais la lumière lunaire passait par les vitraux me laissant voir de magnifiques scènes.

Edward ne revenait toujours pas. Je me suis donc levée pour me diriger vers l'autel depuis le fond de la nef.

Tout à coup un bruit phénoménal se fit entendre. Je me figeais sur place. Le grand orgue prenait vie.

La marche nuptiale.

Il avait attendu que je me lève pour jouer.

Comme en réponse à son défi, sachant qu'il me voyait, je repris ma marche vers l'autel, faisant une pause à chaque pas, et m'arrêtant devant les marches.

La musique pris fin. Edward arriva en courant de derrière l'autel, se mit deux marches au-dessus de moi et me tendis la main, pour me faire monter les dernières étapes me menant à lui.

On ria de notre pseudo mariage improvisé.

Il me regarda plus sérieusement.

« Bella tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aime, tu le sais au moins ? »

« Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je le sais. Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Viens je vais te montrer le chalet. »

Il me tira par la main et m'entraîna dehors. Au bout de cent mètres on était devant le seuil d'entrée.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptes, … en fait … tu veux qu'on se marie ici ? »

« J'attendais que tu me le proposes. On va faire ici oui si tu veux bien. »

Je souris. J'étais heureuse.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je savais ce que c'était qu'être heureuse …

On entra dans le chalet. Pas un bruit. Tout était calme.

Edward alluma la lumière … tout était si beau … beaucoup plus simple que la demeure familiale, et c'est cela qui faisait tout le charme …

Edward se plaça derrière moi et m'entoura la taille de ses bras.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Tu peux même pas t'imaginer comment ! »

« Explique-moi alors. »

Je me retournai.

Lui faisant maintenant face, je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler.

Il comprit tout de suite et sourit.

Il attrapa ma bouche comme un mort de faim. Notre baiser était tendre, amoureux, mais rapidement il évolua en un baiser sauvage et demandeur d'autres sensations.

Je fis tomber sa veste. Il défit la fermeture de ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent un par un.

Il ne se rendait pas compte comment c'était dur pour moi quand il n'était pas là. Loin de moi. Ailleurs.

Tous les vêtements étaient à présent à terre. Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge à cause de ma robe, j'étais donc en string et lui en boxer.

Il continua à m'embrasser, ses mains devenant de plus en plus baladeuses, les miennes s'appliquant principalement sur son visage, ses épaules et son torse.

Durant le temps de nos préliminaires plutôt chauds bouillants, nous avancions dans la maison. Enfin moi je reculais, vu que j'étais dos à la marche. On arriva à la seule chambre de la maison. J'avais hâte de la voir, mais Edward prenait un malin plaisir à prolonger l'attente.

« Tu veux voir la piscine et le jardin ? »

J'arrêtais de l'embrasser.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

Il se décontenança en trois secondes.

C'est fou ce que ce regard peut créer comme émotion chez lui.

Je me décidais à mettre fin à ses souffrances atroces.

« Est ce que, d'après toi, j'ai envie d'aller voir le jardin ? Parce que pour être honnête, je m'en fous royalement de tes plantations, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »

D'abord surpris, il se reprit et ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre. Les derniers vêtements tombèrent et la porte se referma.

Crotte, ce n'est pas la chambre mais une porte qui mène à la terrasse. Bon, c'est bien aussi me diriez-vous ! L'important n'étant pas le lieu mais l'homme ! On est bien d'accord !

Pieds nus, j'avance vers lui, sous un saule pleureur. La pelouse qui a perdu la chaleur de la journée est comme une caresse sous la plante de mes pieds. La fraîcheur du soir de la nuit qui tombe, fait frissonner mon épiderme. Sensation agréable de bien être quand le crépuscule prend vie et que le jour s'enfuit… frissons et moiteur sur ma peau comme les larmes du saule qui pleure déposant ses perles soyeuses au gré du vent.

Vous avez vu comme je parle bien ? Moi l'amour me donne du baume au cœur !

Il est là… Absorbé, le regard concentré…

J'aime le regarder. J'aime voir les traits de son visage ainsi complètement absorbé. Son visage où mes doigts aiment se perdre, en redessiner le contour. Et je me demande à quoi il pense. Mais non je plaisante ! J'espère bien qu'il pense la même chose que moi ! Des galipettes ! Des galipettes ! Des galipettes !

J'avance lentement. Chacun de mes pas épouse le sol verdoyant. Il s'est allongé sous le saule. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je le rejoins sur l'herbe qui me chatouille les jambes ( à moins que ce soit des fourmis rouges... ). La tête posée sur ses cuisses, mes cheveux inondent sa peau. Je regarde les branches du saule. J'écoute les derniers chants des oiseaux. J'écoute les derniers signes d'une vie diurne et les premiers d'une vie nocturne.

Instants où les cœurs s'apaisent, où les corps se reposent. La nuit est tombée. Les yeux clos, le vent caresse mon visage. Une légère brise nous enveloppe de sa moiteur. J'écoute le murmure des branches, le froissement des feuilles. Parfois le saule laisse échapper des larmes comme je laisse échapper mes soupirs d'aise. Le ciel bleu nuit est parsemé d'étoiles. J'imagine alors un instant que les larmes du saule sont celles des étoiles qu'elles nous offrent avant de s'éteindre. Je sais, pas de commentaire !

Sa main doucement s'attarde, effleurant ma joue, mes lèvres, descendant le long de mon cou provoquant instantanément une vague de frémissements sous ses doigts. J'humectai mes lèvres. Je le vis suivre ma langue des yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde...

Ah ah ! Il tombe dans le panneau du coup de ma langue sur mes lèvres !

" Merde, fit-il. Tu le fais exprès "

Je souris. Il sourit. Un sourire genre " je te tiens ". Le sourire du chat qui vient d'attraper le canari.

Mes yeux cherchent de nouveau les siens. Sur ses lèvres que mes doigts osent toucher, apparaît un nouveau sourire. Un sourire qu'il me plaît de contempler car j'y devine son bien être, son désir, ses envies... Envies qui semblent les mêmes que les miennes !

J'aime ces sourires remplis de tendresse, de douce complicité comme une invitation au bonheur d'être près de lui mais qui tant de fois au cours de la journée, disparaît pour mieux renaître dès qu'il réapparait.

Sa main saisit la mienne. Il y dépose un baiser. Mes doigts se referment doucement, en prennent toute la douceur, toute la chaleur. Puis d'autres suivent, encore plus doux, encore plus chauds, laissant derrière eux une empreinte naissante et frissonnante. Réceptive je suis. Oh que oui !

Moment d'infinie tendresse où nous nous abandonnons tous les deux, oubliant le temps à l'abri sous ce saule qui a cessé de pleurer. Complice et spectateur silencieux, il nous berce dans le chant de ses feuilles.

Sur le sol il a complètement glissé. Ses mains tièdes m'enveloppent avec délicatesse. Ma bouche appelle la sienne dans une gestuelle explicite.

Morsure des lèvres en attente. Doigts qui, discrètement se crispent, corps qui meurt d'impatience de se coller au sien. De s'abandonner dans la chaleur aimante et caressante de ses bras. Alors que son souffle se fait brûlant, je l'invite à me rejoindre l'enveloppant ainsi de la chaleur de ma nudité. Enfermés nos corps se retrouvent enfin après une longue, si longue journée sur un lit d'herbe fraîche.

Ses mains curieuses sont tendres et de plus en plus caressantes. Ses lèvres deviennent gourmandes. Je dois être un gros éclair au chocolat en ce moment pour lui ! Mes doigts impatients font sauter son boxer dans l'espoir de se frayer un passage jusqu'aux frontières ultimes de sa peau. Son torse aussi à portée de lèvres, transpirent de plaisir. Des mots doux que susurre sa bouche au creux de mon oreille intensifient la douceur extrême de ces instants. Plus intense est encore le désir à chaque souffle qui se perd et me traverse. Un désir constant. Un désir brûlant qui enflamme l'étreinte de mes lèvres, de mes mains qui ne quittent pas sa peau de peur de perdre les émois d'un tel moment. Emois que je sens grandissant, collée toute contre lui. Lui dont l'envie augmente sous la pression de mon bassin contre le sien. Le long de son corps glissent lentement mes mains. Lente descente qui appelle à de futures caresses brûlantes et excitantes. Excitants comme les mots que je tente de lui murmurer et que ses yeux ont entendus mais que sa bouche et sa langue ont rendu muets dans le silence mouillé d'un baiser tant espéré et tant désiré. Saveur chaudes où se mêle sa texture à la mienne, où nos salives en un seul bain créent l'alchimie parfaite d'un baiser partagé avec amour. Nos langues s'épousent, dansent et s'affolent dans un ballet silencieux que seul le saule entend à cette heure de la nuit.

De chaque geste, de chaque baiser explosent des mots d'amour sans bruit et que nous sommes les seuls à comprendre, à entendre, à ressentir. Nos mains se plaisent et nos corps s'accordent. Nos êtres tout entier s'aiment et s'offrent sans barrières sans frontières.

Unisson de deux êtres qui s'aiment, qui partagent, se donnent et s'offrent. Gestes uniques et différents apportant un peu plus de beauté au silence de la nuit que viennent troubler de doux gémissements. Là sous le saule…

Un saule charmeur et ensorceleur, témoin attentif de l'offrande que lui fait mon corps sous l'emprise de sa bouche. Sa langue aspire comme un buvard le moindre de mes sursauts frémissants. Je serre les dents pour me contenir de lui mordre l'épaule. Signes d'un plaisir incontestables qui se révèlent sous la moite tiédeur de sa langue. Il butine. Il butine millimètre par millimètre ma peau, mon corps m'entraînant dans une interminable ascension vers le plaisir. Plaisir qui décuple quand ses doigts aventureux écartent mes cuisses, en frôlant à peine le bord interne pour ne finir leur course aux abords d'une source chaude. La source de mes envies. Ses doigts tracent de petits cercles justes au-dessus du point de radiation maximale... Mon esprit se vide et mon corps crie OU-IIIIIIIII !

Ses doigts traversent le pont dans mes soupirs gémissants. Mon bassin sensuellement se cambre, mes cuisses s'ouvrent. Et je m'offre. Il glisse davantage sur le sol et répète la manœuvre avec sa langue, trouvant une fois encore le point sensible sans avoir besoin de carte du trésor.

Voilà ce que j'appelle, moi, un super héros !

J'étais à deux doigts de chanter des alléluias quand il entra alors en moi... Alléluia ! Et à la santé du pape !

Mes doigts s'agrippent et s'enfoncent dans le sol frais. Le saule ensorceleur devient alors encenseur m'inondant de ses gouttes tièdes, m'offrant sous l'étreinte et l'empreinte de ses lèvres ses larmes de bonheur. Je suis sous l'emprise de ses vas et viens qui ne cessent me poussant à chaque seconde un peu plus au bord du ravin. Ses mains glissées sous mon fessier le font décoller, nous plaquant l'un contre l'autre de plus bel. Il me fait l'amour tant et si bien que je refuse de ma battre plus longtemps. Mes mains s'emparent de ses cheveux t'indiquant le point de non-retour. Heureusement qu'il les a courts... Dans un gémissement étouffé, je laisse exploser ma jouissance. Les yeux ouverts, le bassin cambré et maintenu entre ses mains chaudes, il me rejoint.

Ses mains caressent mon ventre. Mes doigts se perdent sur son visage. Le saule me regarde. Le saule me sourit alors que ses lèvres savourent encore ma peau.

* * *

**A bientôt dans vos reviews ! bonne journée ! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un petit coucou à vous ! Merci pour vos avis Bree, Marjo, Grazie, Jenny, erika, et bellatwilight, en espérant que vous accrochez toujours ! Voici la suite !**

* * *

**Partie 14**

« Bien dormie ? »

Rho ! Ça me fait ça à chaque fois ! Dès que je le vois, j'ai l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre ! J'en ai la chair de poule sur tout le corps !

Edward semblait serein lui… à croire que je ne lui fais pas le même effet... Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?

Il était déjà debout. Il préparait le petit déjeuner, il était 14h30 !

« Bella ? Bien dormie ? »

Il me regardait étrangement, se demandant sans doute si je n'étais pas en train de faire un voyage astral ... Par moment, je me demande s'il faudrait pas me refaire !

« Comme un bébé ! »

Il me sourit. Je fis le tour du comptoir et vint lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue.

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est qu'un petit déjeuner ! »

Il me regarda avec un petit air de 'je t'ai bien eu' ! Je décidais de répondre sur le même ton.

« Oui, mais c'est tellement rare ! Faut fêter ça ! »

Cette journée-là, nos portables sonnèrent un nombre incalculable de fois. On ne répondait pas. On avait autre chose de plus … intéressant … à faire !

Août

Nos vacances finies, nous sommes donc retournés au boulot.

Edward reprenait les répétitions intensives et moi je cousais jusqu'à épuisement de tissu.

Un matin je reçu un coup de fil.

New York …

'Bonjour.'

'Bonjour … vous êtes ?'

'Sonia Marchand. Je vous appelle de New York, en raison de l'inscription que vous aviez posée il y a de çà de nombreux mois. Vous avez été retenue pour participer au défilé concours de la ville.'

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Moi, choisie, par les meilleurs stylistes et haut couturiers de New York ! C'est pô possible … Je réprimai un cri et m'éloignai précipitamment du téléphone en battant des bras, cherchant une prise qui n'existait pas. Oh la vache ! Oh la vache ! Oh la vache !

'…'

'Vous êtes toujours là ?'

Je soufflais et repris mon calme.

'Oui, excusez-moi, j'ai du mal à réaliser …'

'C'est le cas de nombreux de nos participants. Vous allez donc devoir créer cinq robes de styles différents, et deux ensembles à votre guise.'

'Très bien. Pour ?'

'Le 7 Juin.'

'Le 7 juin ? Mais, euh …'

'Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?'

'Cela dure combien de temps ?'

'Deux jours.'

'Et à Paris on a six heures d'avance en décalage horaire ?'

'Exactement.'

'Et est-ce que je pourrai être à Paris le 10 Juin à 11h30 ?'

'Pour donc ?'

'C'est la date de mon mariage…'

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir.

'Mademoiselle, j'ai vu vos dessins, vous avez toutes vous chances. Et s'il s'avérait que vous gagnez, je suis sûre que les organisateurs vous aiderai …'

'Merci, merci beaucoup madame.'

'Je vous en prie. Je vous envoie toute la paperasse, retournez nous la le plus tôt possible.'

'Entendu, merci encore.'

'A votre service, si vous avez un quelconque problème, vous pouvez me joindre au siège général de Vogue.'

'Je n'y manquerai pas. Passez une bonne journée.'

'De même, au revoir.'

Elle raccrocha.

Edward arriva derrière moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de cet appartement, je ne l'avais pas entendu se lever et s'approcher de moi.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou, encore tout endormi.

Je piaffai d'impatience, en mode puce sauteuse.

« C'était qui ma puce ? »

« Vogue ! »

« Pour le défilé ? T'as été prise ? »

« Oui ! »

Il se détacha de moi et me retourna en face de lui.

« Mais c'est génial. Faut fêter ça ! Champagne ! »

Je ne bois pas beaucoup. Ça fait un bail que j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas vicier les eaux de mon cerveau avec de l'alcool. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'y voir clair quand je suis sobre ! Et là, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ...

« Oui, mais c'est le 7 juin. »

« Sup … Quoi ? Mais … ça dure bien 2 jours et avec le retour et le décalage horaire, il faudrait que tu partes de là-bas vers …minuit heure de Paris, c'est à dire … »

« 18h heure de New York. »

« C'est possible ? »

« Normalement non, mais si je gagne, les organisateurs pourraient faire quelque chose pour moi … »

« Mais toute l'organisation pré mariage ? »

« Je … »

Je venais d'avoir une idée, assez bizarre pour qu'elle lui plaise.

« Tu ? »

« On pourrait se marier là-bas ? »

« Quoi ? Mais … c'est pas possible … il faut que l'un d'entre nous soit de nationalité américaine. »

«No panic Darling, my mother biological was American, I thus have the dual nationality... » *ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, ma mère biologique était américaine, j'ai donc la double nationalité ...*

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! »

« Il y a autre chose que je devrai savoir avant de te passer la bague au doigt ? »

« Oui, mais si je te les dis, tu ne te marierais pas avec moi ! Alors on fait quoi ? On le fait à New York où on prend le risque que la mariée rate son propre mariage ? »

Il réfléchit et me lança tendrement :

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre le risque de te perdre une nouvelle fois ? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. C'est-y pas mignon ?

« On va se recoucher ? Il est tôt quand même et j'aime bien quand on fait la grasse mat' »

« Mais je dois aller bosser, Sarah m'attend et … »

« Ttttt ! Pas de protestation j'ai cédé, maintenant à toi, et puis comment tu fais pour résister à mes avances ? »

« Je dois être une sainte que veux-tu ! »

« Et ben moi, j'aime bien faire crier les saintes ! »

« Edward ! »

« Allez viens ma puce, tu vois je blasphème quand je suis en manque de toi ! »

C'est pas possible les hommes, tous les mêmes, mais bon, qu'est-ce que les femmes peuvent faire sans eux ? Pas grand-chose je sais ! Mais quand même !

« Ok, mais pas longtemps alors ! »

« J'ai cédé Bella … »

Raaaaaaaaaaaa il m'énerve des fois ! C'est du chantage affectif moi je dis ! Mais il est tellement craquant avec ce petit sourire ! Je ne peux rien lui refuser, …

Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la chambre. Il avançait dos à la marche, me regardant droit dans les yeux, scrutant chaque émotion passant dans mes yeux. Il ne pouvait y voir que désir et envie de lui, il a bien raison, je suis trop sage des fois, mais en même temps, cela ne renforçait que son désir, car je suis loin d'être frigide ! Il est plus sous pression que moi dirons-nous !

Septembre

C'est le mois que j'ai choisi pour faire ma première excursion à New York. Avec mon homme bien entendu ! Ok, il avait un concert là-bas, mais quand même ! C'est déjà pas mal !

On atterri avec trois heures de retard ! Pas trop mal quand on voit le bord** avec leur passeports biométriques !

New York. New York ! La ville de la mode après Paris ! The City ! Non, pas Sex and the City, mais presque !

Gratte-ciel, magasins hautes couture, Central Park, les chiens à leur maman, … Enfin bref, une vie aussi pressée et rapide qu'à Paris ! Peut-être même un peu plus !

Edward me laissa à l'hôtel et alla au grand auditorium pour commencer à répéter.

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, l'hôtel était des plus luxueux. Mais bon, on va pas non plus passer sa journée à décrire l'hôtel ! Oui, je commence à être blasée, mais en même temps c'est de la faute à Edward ! Et oui, je mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Et re-oui, je suis en train de gonfler des chevilles !

Bref, cette journée allait être remplie, mais j'avais tout à coup une envie subite d'un corps d'homme … Le mien bien sûr ! Je vais pas aller en chercher un autre !

Je défis donc toutes les valises, me changeais pour paraître plus présentable, robe rose pastel en voile et fin escarpins de la même couleur.

Direction le Grand Auditorium de New York.

Je suis donc arrivée à l'accueil, je me présentais, et on me dit qu'Edward était dans le bureau du directeur et que je pouvais l'attendre dans la salle de concert. Ni une, ni deux, je me dirige là où je dois l'attendre.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je tourne en rond quelques minutes, puis me décide à regarder autour de moi. La première chose que je remarque fût l'énorme piano trônant en plein milieu de la scène. Un monstre de majesté, je ne sais pas vous, mais les pianos m'ont toujours fascinés, depuis petite c'est une vraie obsession, c'est même pour cela que j'ai fait une crise plus jeune pour apprendre à en jouer ! Je suis montée et j'ai approché ce titan. Je l'ai effleuré du bout des doigts, j'avais tellement envie d'en jouer ! Mais bon, en même temps je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, et si Edward l'a réglé à son doigté, il ne va pas apprécier qu'on le lui prenne. Le tabouret est trop bas pour que ce soit Edward qui s'y soit assis en dernier, il ne l'a donc pas encore touché. C'est sûrement une fille qui l'a touché en dernier, le tabouret est trop près aussi pour que ce soit un homme, ou alors un homme fluet ! De ma corpulence, donc pas très sportif !

Je me décide donc à m'asseoir. Le capot était déjà ouvert, il ne manque plus que le protège touches, c'est pas comme ça que ça s'appelle mais plus jeune, je le nommais comme ça, l'expression est donc restée.

Je pouvais jouer, j'avais le piano, l'air, les accords, les pédales au bon niveau, il ne restait plus qu'à appuyer sur les touches …

Après une légère hésitation mes doutes s'envolèrent, mes doigts appuyèrent délicatement sur les touches, air connu, air partagé, musique qui vous transporte, mélodie transformée en déclaration d'amour …

Je ne me souciais plus du monde qui m'entourait, je jouais, pour moi, pour lui, pour nous. Mes yeux étaient clos, je connaissais la partition et la position des touches par cœur, cet air faisait comme partie de moi …

Je finis. Mes doigts délaissèrent les touches pour se poser sur mes cuisses. Mes yeux s'étaient rouverts, je souriais. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus joué seule, instant où tout paraît possible, que le monde vous appartient, qu'il suffirait de faire un vœu pour qu'il se réalise, instant magique.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre du fond de la grande salle.

Edward. Accompagné. Une fille. Complicité. Rires. Gêne.

Je me relevais, les attendant au bas de la scène.

Edward m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, mais là je n'avais pas envie de bisous.

« Bella, voici Véronica, elle est pianiste, on va faire un morceau à deux pianos, et elle m'accompagnera. »

Quel bonheur ! Quelle félicité ! Merci beaucoup !

« C'est super, je suis ravie pour vous deux ! Enchantée Véronica. »

Je lui tendis la main pour la saluer mais elle s'approcha et me fit la bise !

« Bonjour. Enchantée de même, Edward n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous depuis que l'on vous a vu jouer. »

Bon, j'étais pas seule, et en plus une stricte inconnue, qui va sûrement essayer de me piquer mon homme, m'a écouté. ... Edward voyait que cela ne m'enchantait guère. Je ne vais pas tarder de passer en mode rhinocéros

« Tu voulais quelque chose ma chérie ? »

Oui, me jeter sur toi et faire l'amour sur le piano, mais là je crois que c'est un peu compromis !

« Non, je voulais juste te voir avant d'aller faire les boutiques. »

Il sourit, avec un air du genre 'de toute manière ce soir je saurais bien de quoi tu voulais me parler'

Et moi je répliquais par un sourire des plus explicite 'si tu veux savoir, va falloir être très gentil'

Je fis la bise à la mademoiselle-je-joue-du-piano-avec-ton-fiancé-et-je-vais-te-le-piquer-au-détour-d'une-triple-croche et repartie en direction du centre-ville …

Puis non ! Finalement, je fais demi-tour ! Il fallait que je me rassure ! Je fis le tour du bâtiment et lorgnai l'escalier de secours.

' Ça m'a l'air branlant ' me dis-je.' mais je pense qu'il portera sans problème mon poids plume ! '

Je pris une profonde inspiration et enjamba la fenêtre. L'escalier gémit sous mes pieds et des éclats de métal rouillé allèrent s'écraser par terre. Ça commençait fort ! Je poussai un juron à mi-voix et avançai à tout petits pas vers la fenêtre où je pourrais voir mon fiancé à l'œuvre...

Alors voyons voir le tableau... Je plaquai mes mains sur la vitre pour mieux voir à l'intérieur. Pfffttt ! J'y voyais que dalle !

Je tentai d'ouvrir la fenêtre un minimum. Celle-ci n'étant pas bloquée. Je pris fermement appui sur mes pieds et poussai de toutes mes forces sur le cadre de bois.

Oh damned ! Des boulons se détachèrent du mur aux briques effritées et la galerie en lamelles de l'escalier de secours se pencha à un angle de quarante-cinq degrés. Les marches se démantelèrent, la rampe se descella, les fers d'angle cédèrent sous la pression et je dégringolai, pieds les premiers, dans le vide. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Ma main rencontra une barre transversale et par reflexe, s'y accrocha... Dix secondes... Au bout desquelles tout le deuxième étage de l'escalier de secours s'effondra sur le palier du premier. Et merrrrrrrdeeeeeeeeee !

Au-dessus de moi, je vis la tête d'Edward et de véronica penchées par la fenêtre. Vu le bruit que ça a fait, il venait jouer les curieux !

' Ne-bou-ge-pas ! ' me dit Edward.

Et BADABOUM ! Je vis toute ma vie défiler devant moi. Je coulais à pic.

Je vous en prie, mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il n'y ai pas de bosse !

Le premier étage de l'escalier de secours se descella de la façade et s'effondra par terre, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je tombai à plat dos avec un wouff sonore qui me bloqua la respiration.

Je restai étendue, immobile, et le visage d'Edward réapparut bientôt au-dessus de moi, à quelques centimètres du mien cette fois.

' Nom de dieu Bella, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi quelque chose mon trésor '

Je regardai droit devant moi, incapable de parler, toujours incapable de respirer.

Edward me prit le pouls à la carotide. Puis je sentis qu'il m'attrapait par les chevilles et me soulevait les jambes.

' Tu peux remuer les orteils ? ' me demanda-t-il.

Pas quand sa main remontait ainsi sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'avais la sensation que ma peau était à vif sous sa paume et que mes doigts de pied étaient recroquevillés par une crampe. J'avais aussi la lèvre toute enflée suite à un coup reçu sur celle-ci. Je m'entendis haleter.

' Yai mal aux fesses ! ' dis-je dans un souffle. Yai la ièvre ienflée '

Edward se redressa et s'épongea le front.

' Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! ' me dit-il tout en tapotant ma lèvre d'un mouchoir propre.

' Ahhh... Soupirais-je ' Y est mieux là '

' Tu t'amusais à quoi exactement là ? '

' A iérifier si l'escayier de secours était fiable ! Y irai que non ! '

Je me redressai sur un coude. Edward m'aida à me relever avec douceur et m'embrassa.

' oh oh..'

' quoi " oh oh " ? '

' Je ne sais pas mais... le sol commence à tanguer, soit c'est un tremblement de terre soit je suis complètement à l'ouest '

' Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

' Je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé '

J'avais l'impression de parler dans un bocal et que sa voix venait de loin..; de très très loin. Je clignai des yeux et le regardai... Il avait quatre yeux. Hummmm, je n'aime pas ça me dis-je.

' Tes yeux... tu en as quatre '

' Mauvais signe '

' Ça va passer... '

Je plissai les narines.

' Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? ... Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que je me suis souillée ?! '

Edward me fit tourner devant lui.

' Hou la ! S'exclama-t-il. A vu d'œil, un des passants réguliers doit avoir un gros toutou ! Un très gros toutou ! Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu tombée en plein dans le mille '

J'ôtai mon blouson et le tins à bout de bras.

' Et là, ça va ? '

' Oui, à part les éclaboussures que tu as sur ton jean '

' Pas ailleurs ? '

' Non... A part dans tes cheveux '

Cette nouvelle me propulsa dans un état hystérique.

' Retire-moi ça ! Retire-moi ça ! RETIRE-MOI CAAAAAAAA ! ! '

' Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Il faut que tu te laves les cheveux ! ...Tu peux marcher ? '

Je le dévisageai, la tête vide.

' Tu es sûre que ça va ? '

' Quelle race le chien à ton avis ? ' Lui demandais-je.

' Gros '

' Mais quelle race ?! '

' Un rottweiler. Mâle. Vieux et suralimenté. Dents pourries. A mangé beaucoup de thon ces derniers jours '

Je fondis en larmes.

' Mais non ! Je plaisante mon cœur '

' J'ai de la merde dans les cheveux ' sanglotai-je.

Du pouce, Edward sécha mes larmes sur ma joue.

' Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. C'est pas si terrible que ça. Je blaguais pour le thon. '

Après l'avoir rassurée sur mon état, je le laissai à ses répétitions en le rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus que deux yeux, et partie en direction de l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devait penser de moi à ce moment-là. Sûrement que j'étais folle ! Ingrat !

* * *

** Merci pour vos reviews d'avance ! Merci et bonne journée :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard, voilà la suite ! Je complique un peu sinon on va s'ennuyer ! :) Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Partie 15**

Ma douche prise, je pris la direction du centre ville. Au bout d'une bonne heure de pérégrination par delà les boutiques les plus chères et les plus extravagantes de New York, je m'assis dans un grand parc, accessoirement central, mais bon, il paraît même qu'il est très connu …

Bref, sur mon banc, avec ma glace à la vanille, je regardais un peu autour de moi quand je senti mon portable vibrer …

Je le sorti de mon sac, m'attendant à voir Edward, je faillis tomber des nues quand j'ai vu qui s'affichait sur mon écran.

Je raccrochais immédiatement. Même à New York il vient me prendre la tête ! C'est pas possible, c'est un vrai parasite ce mec !

Je respirais et décidais de me calmer en marchant un peu. Au bout d'un petit kilomètre, mes talons ne tenant plus la distance, je pris la bonne décision de les reposer un peu ! Bien sûr, si j'avais pu j'aurai continuer à avancer, mais la première bonne action en tant qu'habituée de la mode que je suis, c'est que des chaussures de ce standing doivent être respectées ! Et en plus j'avais tellement mal aux pieds !

Je me demandais si je devais, ou pas avertir Edward de ce coup de fil, tout de même, il était autant concerné que moi.

Téléphone. Edward. Appel.

Le téléphone m'échappa des mains, j'ai cru tout d'abord à un vol, mais mon agresseur s'est ensuite tranquillement assis à côté de moi.

« Belle journée ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris mon appel ? »

Jacob …

« … »

« Je trouve que je te fais souvent cet effet là depuis quelques temps ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne trouves jamais rien à rétorquer quand je te prends au dépourvu ! »

Peut être parce que je voudrais bien te gazer au lieu de te faire un brin de causette ! Mais une partie de moi me disait qu'il fallait rester tranquille. La partie la plus sage, sans doute, ... celle qui me disait que je ne paierais pas de mine en tenue de taularde...

« Crois ce que tu veux ! »

Espéce de buse ! Tête de noeud ! Cul terreux ! Trou du cul ! Ce sont mes insultes favorites !

Je m'appuyais sur mes jambes pour partir de ce banc devenu désormais un peu trop petit pour moi.

Jacob attrapa mon bras.

« Attend, je suis venu te rapporter quelque chose. »

« T'aurais pu attendre que je, qu'on rentre à Paris ! »

« Où tu es, je vais ! ne l'oublies pas Bella. »

Il m'exaspérait des fois, mais faut admettre que son entêtement était flatteur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Quelque chose que tu as perdu il y a trois ans, c'est moi qui l'avait, je me suis dit que ça ferait un beau cadeau de mariage … »

« T'es au courant de la dâte ? »

« Qui ne l'es pas ? »

« … »

« Tiens prends le, mais ouvre le uniquement une fois que je serai parti. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un coup sur la tête quand tu verras ce qu'il y a sous le papier cadeau ! »

Il me donna un petit paquet, quinze centimètres, sur dix, haut d'une dizaine de centimètres. J'essayais de deviner, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Edward ? Tu l'aimes ? »

Quelle conne !

« Oui, bien sûr ! quelle question ! »

« Ouais … de toute manière je suis là moi, s'il se sauve en courant durant le mariage ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber ! »

« Jacob qu'est ce que tu me chantes ! t'es pas drôle ! »

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue, c'est bizarre, mais je me suis laissée faire, sans rien dire, ...

« Quand tu devras le savoir, tu le sauras, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas si grave que ça ! Mais il vaut mieux s'en rendre compte avant qu'après le mariage...je t'aurai prévenu »

Il essayait de me faire douter, ou alors était-ce juste la vérité ? L'hésitation grandie dans mon esprit.

« T'inquiète, il ne sait pas mentir, tu découvriras ce qu'il y a découvrir si besoin ... »

On ne s'énerve pas, me dis-je. Trop de tension peut provoquer une apoplexie. C'était arrivé à ma tante Eléanor, et vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle. Elle appelle tout le monde Tootsie et se passe du rouge à lèvres dans les cheveux depuis.

Imagine donc que tu es au milieu de l'océan... Ecoute le bruit des vague, Bella. Respire l'air pur !

A cet instant mon portable vibra. Je le sorti de mon sac.

« C'est mon futur mari, tu permets, il faut que je réponde. »

Il acquiesça.

« Oui ? »

« … »

« Je suis à Central Park, avec … euh … une connaissance ! »

« … »

« Tu te fâches pas ? »

« … »

« Jacob. »

« … »

« Comment ça tu veux lui parler ? »

« … »

« C'est ça ou tu lui casses la gueule ? C'est pas un peu violent comme comportement ? »

« … »

« Ok ! »

Je me retournais pour passer le téléphone à Jacob, mais plus personne, il était parti, sans me dire au revoir. Bizarre.

« Il est parti sans que je m'en rende compte. Attend il m'a apporté un cadeau. Je vais l'ouvrir. »

Je défis le papier bleu ciel recouvrant une jolie boite en carton blanc avec des fleurs roses.

Un mot

'Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai dû te laisser… Jacob'

J'ouvris la boîte. Stupéfaite je refermais le clapet de mon portable. C'était pas possible …

Impossible …

Comment ce pouvait il que … non impossible, je n'y croyais pas … elle était, là devant moi, … intacte, … comme je l'avais laissé trois ans auparavent … Je la touchais du bout de doigts, impossible, comment se pouvait il que Jacob l'ai en sa possession …

Je restais à la contempler durant une bonne heure, je l'avais sorti de sa boite, la touchais du bout des doigts, la redécouvrant, comme lorsque j'étais enfant, comme lorsque mon père me l'avait offerte le jour de mon douzième anniversaire …

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Edward. Zut, je lui avais raccroché à la figure et je ne l'avais même pas rappelé. Quelle nulle.

Il était venu pour me récupérer, il est bien quand même comme garçon ! Et en plus c'est le mien !

J'approchais ma tête de la sienne, gardant mes yeux dans les siens, bleus, tellement profonds, je m'y perdrais certains jours …

Il s'empara lui même de mes lèvres, jouant avec, me faisant attendre, puis força l'entrée de ma bouche. Ce baiser ressemblait étrangement à notre premier baiser, on dirait qu'il me redécouvrait, qu'il avait comme oublié … non …

Je me dégageais de son étreinte.

« Edward ? »

Il me regarda, un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux devenus bien plus sombres.

« Oui ? »

Je le questionnais du regard, il le soutint, mais pas longtemps, il le détourna pour regarder les badauds. Il me cachait quelque chose !

Je le pris par le bras, le retournant face à moi. Il déglutie ! Mal à l'aise, gêné.

« Bella écoute… »

J'ai qu'une envie : lui faire faire le tour du parc à coups de pied au derrière ! Quoique ce serait trop gentil !

« T'as pas fait ça quand même ? Tu ne m'as pas ... »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, pas le temps, ma main vola sur sa joue. Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Il n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait toujours.

Comment ? Mais … non ! C'est pas possible … Y a bien une explication possible … Reste calme Bella, …, reste calme … Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu vas te réveiller et continuer de vivre ton rêve ! Au fait, je ne vous ai jamais parlé de mes rêves de gosse ?

Alors quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'être un renne - un qui vole comme ceux du père Noël tant qu'à faire ! J'ai passé quelques années à galoper en cherchant du lichen et en fantasmant de rencontrer un renne garçon ! Puis un jour, je découvris wonder woman. Elle ne volait pas, certes, mais elle avait de gros seins à l'étroit dans sa combinaison bionique hypermoulante. Si je devais citer le personnage qui m'a le plus influencée, ce serait elle, sans conteste. Puis entre 15 et 20 ans, j'ai voulu devenir une rock-star, sauf que je n'avais pas de voix.

Enfin, pendant une brêve période, mes rêves me portèrent vers l'Amérique des affaires. Je me voyais bien vêtue d'un tailleur chic en train d'aboyer des ordres à des hommes à ma botte, pendant que ma limousine m'attendait au bord du trottoir.

A cette minute, j'ai du mal à me fixer sur un rêve... Il faut dire que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi : elle m'a appris que jamais je ne pourrais remplir le Wonderbra de Wonder Woman et que l'homme que j'aime me trompe ... Le pire c'est que cette véronica ne me ressemble en rien : c'est une poupée barbie sous stéroïdes ! Elle a des cheveux d'un roux artificiel flamboyant qu'elle doit babylisser à mort, des ongles interminables vernis sans doute en permanence, des lèvres rouges sang, des yeux cerclés d'eye-liner bleu outremer et des cils gluants de rimmel ! Elle mesure dix centimètres de plus que moi et doit peser cinq kilos de moins, et côté bonnet, me bat sans aucun doute de deux tailles minimum !

Je refoulai mes larmes, redressai le menton et lui dis dans un souffle, tout en me relevant :

« Finalement, t'es un salaud, comme lui, tu ne vaux pas mieux … tu me dégouttes … »

« Bella attends »

Je lui fis signe de ne rien ajouter, pris mon paquet, mes chaussures que j'avais quitté car un mal de pieds pas possible m'avait envahi.

Je me dirigeais vers mon hôtel. J'aurai dû le savoir que Edward était dans la catégorie " erotica non grata " , comprenez, " on touche avec les yeux mais ne pas consommer sous peine de souffrance ! Je m'en faisais pourtant une devise depuis l'épisode Jacob !

Je demandais au groom de descendre toutes les affaires de la chambre, même celle d'Edward, et de me retrouver à l'accueil, mais de prendre soin de faire deux valises différentes.

Avantage des grands Hôtels de luxe.

Je payais la note, enfin, à moitié, je ne roule pas sur l'or moi, je lui dis que monsieur viendrait payer le reste lorsqu'il rentrerait, que ma carte risquait de surchauffer si je payais l'intégralité. Il accepta. Privilège de la famille à laquelle je n'appartenais plus.

Taxi.

Hôtel le plus proche de l'aéroport.

Je fis un détour par un abris pour démunis. J'y déposais les affaires d' Edward, les vêtements, le reste je le gardais. Le reste était ses partitions, ses bijoux, montre gourmette et bouton de manchette.

De ma chambre, je réservais un nouveau billet pour demain matin 7h30. Direction Paris.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, regarde le cadeau de Jacob que j'avais posé sur le bureau près de la fenêtre. Beaux souvenirs, d'enfance, de couple, d'amour …

Flash back

« Bella, stoppe moi cette musique, elle me tape sur les nerfs à force. »

« Jacob, steplé ! encore un peu, je l'aime tellement, regarde en plus la ballerine elle tourne toujours, quand elle arrêtera, je fermerai le clapet, promis, mais pas encore. »

« Ta boîte à musique va me rendre chèvre, mais toi tu me rends encore plus fou, viens là que je t'attrape ! »

Il me coursa dans la maison vide. Je débarquais dans le jardin, il m'attrapa car il était passé par le garage. Il me fit tomber dans l'herbe. S'allongea sur moi.

Il me transperçait de son regard, ses mèches brunes lui tombaient sur le visage, et caressaient doucement le mien. Je les lui ramassais pour avoir accès à cette bouche. Nos nez se touchèrent, le matin il me réveillait comme ça. Bisous esquimaux. Mes lèvres attrapèrent les siennes, sans préambule sa langue investi ma bouche, remise très très vite de cette intrusion, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, j'ai même réussi à le faire se retourner pour monter sur lui. Enfin, il a bien voulu me laisser faire, limite il m'y a mise.

Notre baiser terminé, je me reculais pour mieux le voir. Je lui caressais les joues, cette barbe de deux jours qu'il entretenait soigneusement, sa peau bien plus mat que la mienne, tannée par le soleil, son nez droit, son sourire, cette fossette qui naissait sur sa joue gauche quand je le faisais rire, tout, tout me plaisait chez lui.

Mon regard devait être devenu très sérieux, plus un bruit ne régnait. Jacob avaient ses mains sur mes reins, il faisait des aller et retour sur mon dos, me caressant délicatement …

La fenêtre de ma chambre était restée grande ouverte, et tout à coup, on entendit un bruit, la mélodie de ma boîte à musique … Jacob ferma les yeux, épuisé par ce son récurant …

« Je vais la fermer. »

« Attend, je préfère écouter ce bruit strident toute ma vie plutôt que d'être séparé de toi une seconde de plus… »

Je le regardais étonnée. Il était sérieux. Je souris. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su, que je lui ai dit :

« Toi et moi c'est fusionnel et passionnel, et on ne pourra jamais rien y changer. Je t'aime. »

Et merde ! Il avait raison, je lui avait dit.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils m'avaient trahis tous les deux. A qui refaire confiance ? qui aimer ? … aucun ? impossible … les deux ? impensable … un seul ?

Il fallait que je fasse un choix.

Mes pensées vagabondaient, j'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête, la trahison d'Edward, le retour de Jacob, …

Maintenant je devais choisir, …, dès que je prenais une décision, un argument me faisait pencher en faveur de l'autre …

On frappa à ma porte, …

Edward m'avait si vite retrouvée ? A cette vitesse il a du me suivre, c'est pas possible !

Je bougeais malgré moi vers la porte. Je mis la main sur la poignée, je commençais à me préparer à lancer l'attaque.

« Ecoute Edward, si tu viens pour m'expliquer, c'est pas la peine, je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'as trahie, tu ne vaux pas mieux que … »

Mon vis à vis me répondit.

« Que moi ? »

«Jac … Jacob ? »

Je repris mes esprits et décida de vider ma colère sur lui.

« Comment t'es venu jusqu'ici ?! »

Je me retournais pour re rentrer dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi tu viens encore me parler ?! »

J'entendis une porte claquer.

Pensant que Jacob en as eu marre de mes répliques à deux balles, je me retournais soulagée …

Et ben non, même pas, il était toujours là, debout contre le mur en attendant des répliques, des reproches qui ne viendraient plus …

« Tu as fini ? »

Il me prend au dépourvu, comme à son habitude …

« … Oui … »

« Bien. »

Il me dévisagea des pieds à la tête, remarqua la boîte à musique, il sourit.

Il revient sur moi.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te dire un truc ? »

« Je peux t'en empêcher ? »

« Non. »

« Ben dis toujours. »

« Excuse moi. »

Il me cloua sur place. Lui ! S'excuser ? C'était Noël ou quoi ?

Il se reprocha de moi, vraiment très près, je sentais la chaleur se dégager de son corps.

« Pardon, j'ai mal agis, mais de toute manière je t'aurais perdu, … »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« On allait dans un endroit … pas très … fréquentable … tu m'aurais encore plus détesté si je t'avais laissée venir avec moi … et en plus je … »

Je ne le laissais pas finir. La claque valsa, trois ans que j'attends ce moment. Je suis maintenant soulagée, je ne suis plus en colère !

Il ne dit pas un mot. Attendant la suite.

La seconde suivant la claque, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes …

* * *

** Oups ! lol J'attends vos avis ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou et merci pour vos coms. Il est vrai que la partie précédente a quelques mystères, j'espère que vous allez mieux la comprendre par la suite... En résumé, on peut dire qu'Edward semble tromper Bella et que celle ci l'a senti lors de sa dernière " conversation ", suite notamment aux suspicions de Jacob...Elle retourne donc à l'hotel, où jacob la retrouve, et où elle l'embrasse ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Partie 16**

Mouvement instinctif que je n'ai pas pu réfréner. Ça vous arrive donc jamais à vous ? Habitude, envie, espoir, je ne sais pas trop. Maintenant, il faut que j'explique mon geste, il va me repousser et me demander à quoi je joue.

Ce qu'il fait, il me repousse, me regarde, et me regarde encore, et encore. Ses mains avaient empoignées mes épaules, il me tenait fermement. Je tentais un mouvement de fuite, mais peine perdue. Il me plaque violemment contre le mur.

« Joues pas à ça Bella. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Très bien, moi non plus. »

J'essayais toujours de me dégager, mais je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'arriver à mes fins …

« Regardes moi. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Il se courbe pour arriver à la hauteur de mes yeux.

« Bella, je connais ce regard. Tu me l'as fait des millions de fois quand je ne cédais pas à tes avances, mais c'était juste quand tu voulais faire l'a… »

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tais-toi, j'ai pas envie, pas avec toi, pas maintenant, jamais ! Tu m'entends ! JAMAIS ! »

Je le pousse de toutes mes forces, il lâche son emprise.

« Je vais y aller, tu as besoin de réfléchir je crois. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Non… »

Il se retourne.

« Je ne veux pas avoir envie … »

« Ce qui veux dire que tu as envie ? »

« … »

Il est toujours aussi prêt de la porte.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence comme avant. »

« On était bien avant ensemble, non ? »

« Je ne veux pas, parce que sinon je ne te pardonnerai jamais, il faudrait que ce soit différent, parce qu'on est différent, je suis différente, c'est différent maintenant ! »

« Je comprends pas ! Mais à quoi tu joues là ! Tu veux de moi ? Tu veux Edward ? Tu veux quoi ? Y a quelques heures, tu étais fiancée et là, tu »

« Rien, je ne veux rien, dégage ! Vous me saouler tous ! Vous êtes tous des têtes de nœud ! »

Je lui passais devant, allant dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte pour entendre celle de la chambre claquer.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, rien … toujours rien … absolument rien …

Je ne voulais plus qu'il parte, peut-être qu'il avait simplement laissé la porte ouverte, qu'il ne l'avait pas fermé, que je pouvais encore le rattraper.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en trombe, me heurtant à un mur de muscle. Il était pas parti, il me connaît trop bien, il m'aime à sa manière, me jeter pour ne pas que je souffre, me faire souffrir pour ne pas que je souffre davantage, comme je venais de le faire …Mes larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Non … je ne veux pas … pas encore … pas une seconde fois … me laisse pas toute seule … pas maintenant … pas tout de suite … »

Il lève mon visage, prend mes lèvres entre les siennes, un baiser doux, chaud, attentionné, un baiser qui réussit à me mettre dans tous mes états. Un baiser auquel il m'est impossible de résister …

Il s'agrippe à mes fesses, me soulève, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui. Il prend appui sur le mur. Me soutenant d'un bras, il laisse vagabonder l'autre un peu partout sur mon corps. Mes cheveux, ma joue, mon cou, ma nuque, mon épaule, mon sein, mon ventre, ma fesse, ma cuisse, palpe mon mollet pour enlever ma première chaussure.

Il réitère cette expérience de l'autre côté. Prenant soin de faire tomber la fermeture éclair de ma jupe qui ne manquera pas de tomber quand je reprendrai appui sur mes pieds !

Sa langue et la mienne valsent ensemble, elles recommencent à se chamailler, comme avant, comme avant …

Il ne me fait pas descendre, il me pose sur le lit me débarrasse de ma jupe et de mon cache cœur, je me retrouve en sous vêtement devant lui.

Il passe un doigt le long de mon corps, reprenant un chemin délaissé depuis tant d'années.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle … »

Je souris, j'ai changé depuis le temps, je ne suis plus une enfant, il le sait, mais recommence à réapprendre mon corps …

Brutalement je change de position. Me mettant au-dessus de lui, il me regarde surpris, mais agréablement surpris, je ne prenais pas ce genre d'initiative à l'époque, j'ai beaucoup mûrit dans ce domaine, énormément devrais-je dire.

Je défais les boutons de sa chemise un à un, redécouvrant son torse, lui n'a presque pas changé, sauf un détail qui m'interpelle.

Une grand cicatrice du bassin jusqu'au milieu du ventre.

Je la touche doucement, peur de lui faire mal. Je le regarde, lui demandant ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'emmener avec moi … »

J'ai dû ouvrir grand les yeux, parce qu'il se met à éclater de rire. Cet amusement sincère me fait me décrisper.

« Dis-moi comment ils t'ont fait ça. »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Je me baisse vers cette cicatrice, inspectant cette blessure.

« Oui, je veux vraiment savoir. »

Il pose lourdement sa tête sur le lit, regardant le plafond, signe de résignation qu'il a souvent quand il ne peut pas résister à ce que je lui demande.

« Quand on est parti, tous les deux, on devait aller en Espagne. Mais il fallait que je règle un … euh … problème avec une de mes connaissances. Connaissance pas très fréquentable. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, je … comment dire … il t'avait déjà vu … il … bref, il faisait ça avec mes ex, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse avec toi, … j'étais … je suis … amoureux de toi, et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse te toucher je suis devenu fou de rage, je t'ai laissé le plus loin possible de lui, je devais y aller, mais je ne pouvais plus y aller avec toi …alors je t'ai laissé sur l'aire d'autoroute... »

« Mais … »

Je ne comprends plus rien, toutes mes certitudes comme quoi Jacob était un salaud se sont évaporées en une demi seconde …

« … Euh … et la blessure … »

« Il n'a pas apprécié que tu ne sois pas là. Il a dit que j'étais un abruti de m'être fait plaquer par toi, et qu'il allait arranger les choses pour me faire passer l'envie de recommencer … »

« Mais je t'ai pas laissé, c'est toi qui est … »

Ses yeux bleus reviennent sur les miens.

« On peut arrêter d'en parler ? »

« Oui … Non, et la boîte à musique, quand je suis revenue chez le prêteur sur gages, elle était déjà vendue. »

« Oui, à moi. Je voulais un petit bout de toi, un dernier, et ensuite je suis parti en Espagne. »

« Tu détestais cette musique ! »

« Oui, je la détestais, autant que je t'aimais, et que je t'aime toujours. »

Ma paupière gauche commence à tressauter.

« ... »

« Mais pas toi, je me trompe ? »

« Non... Je... »

« Je suis revenu trop tard... Remarque, qui ferait le poids face à Edward ? Je me le demande ! »

« Il n'est pas si parfait que ça... Il devrait avoir un tatouage sur le front qui dirait : " Homme dangereux. Gardez vos distances ! " »

Je me rhabille tranquilou. J'ai assez fait de bêtise pour ce soir ...

« Non mais tu l'aimes... L'amour ne se contrôle pas, on en sait quelque chose. »

Je regarde le mur en me disant que ça peut être une bonne idée de foncer dedans la tête la première.

« hum »

« Remarque... Tu lui as peut être fait peur ... »

Je me tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dont qui fait peur ? »

« Des tas de choses ! Il s'est peut être cru obligé de te demander en mariage ... »

« Obliger ? C'est possible ça ? »

« Avec cet air dangereuse que tu as ... oui »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si dangereux ?! »

« Cet air que tu as pour commencer. Celui d'une femme qui veux déjà choisir les rideaux pour la cuisine »

« Je n'ai PAS cet air-là ! »

Je lui flanque une taloche sur le coin de sa caboche.

« OK OK ! Ne te fâche pas ! ... »

« Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre sur moi et les hommes ?! »

« Je voulais que tu saches quand même que je n'avais aucune certitude sur le fait qu'il te trompe... Je voulais juste te prévenir, que tu sois sur tes gardes... Je sais que dans ces relations précédentes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à séduire... inconsciemment souvent d'ailleurs... C'était des regards, des sourires, c'est dans sa nature... »

Encourageant !

« hum hum »

Les minutes passent… Jacob et moi ne ferons rien fait finalement. Il savait pourquoi... Je savais pourquoi.

Les minutes passent et il s'endort.

Je parcoure la pièce des yeux, j'aperçois mes affaires, celles de Jacob, celles d'Edward, tout le bordel de ma vie en quelque sorte.

Je me levais doucement, je rentrais dans la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je ressorts complètement prête.

Jacob dort encore.

Je range mes affaires, sans bruit, le laissant dormir, quatre ans qu'il attend cela, et je l'abandonne.

J'écris deux lettres, une pour Edward, l'autre pour Jacob.

Je les dépose sur la table. Embrasse Jacob sur la tempe, sens une dernière fois son odeur, et sors sans me retourner.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, j'attrape le premier vol pour Paris.

* * *

** J'espère que c'est plus clair, sinon n'hésitez pas ! :) Bonne journée **


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à vous toutes normalement sauf à nina et guest qui ne sont pas enregistrées mais merci à vous ! ;) ! Je vous poste la suite !**

* * *

** Partie 17**

Paris.

Une fois arrivée, je contactais Emmet, il est venu aussi vite que superman … quand il y a des bouchons aériens !

« Poucinette ! »

« Coucou ! Je ne t'ai pas dérangé au moins ? »

« Non, je regardais Bruce Willis pisser le sang à la téloche ! Je croyais que tu rentrais que dans une semaine ? Où est ton futur ? »

« Je m'en vais Emmet. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je pars, je ne sais pas encore où, mais je quitte Paris, je ne vais plus à New York, je ne me marie plus avec Edward. Je pars »

« Bella, c'est le stress d'avant mariage, t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. »

« J'ai quitté Edward qui a eu une aventure avec je ne sais qui, j'ai embrassé et re-embrassé Jacob dont je suis même plus amoureuse. Je vire complètement barje ! Je crois qu'il faut que je m'éloigne un peu, pour un temps indéterminé ! »

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Hors de question, ta carrière décolle, tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l'air pour une de mes crises existentielles. »

« Bella, sans toi je ne sais plus rien faire … Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, je ne t'aime pas comme ces deux abrutis, mais je t'aime plus, je t'aime comme on aime une sœur, tu es mon double … »

« Emmet ! »

« Tu te souviens quand on était au lycée, tu te souviens, un jour, on s'est pris la main, on a mis ton pendentif et le mien dans le creux de notre main et on s'est juré de tout partager ensemble, que rien qui arriverait à l'un serait étranger à l'autre. »

« Emmet, je t'aime. Mais là je dois faire ça toute seule, laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi refaire ma vie, laisse-moi être moi au moins une fois, sans personne qui me connaisse, sans personne pour me juger … laisse-moi partir … »

Emmet ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

« Si tu trouves des belles nanas, tu m'en envoies une par la poste ? »

« Oui mon chéri, même deux si tu veux ! »

Il allait me manquer, ils allaient tous me manquer, j'allais une nouvelle fois abandonner Jasper, Rosalie allait avoir une peine à m'en déchirer le cœur en deux, Alice et Mme Cullen ne comprendraient pas pourquoi j'abandonnais Edward, Victoria allait sûrement me remplacer dans le cœur d'Edward, bref, j'allais foutre une belle pagaille, mais au moins, je ne serais pas là pour en voir le résultat.

« J'y vais beau mec ! »

« Prend soin de toi, et oublies pas, t'es la meilleure ! »

« J'essayerais de ne pas l'oublier. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi … Je t'aime ! »

Plusieurs heures après je m'envolais vers de nouveaux cieux …

Voilà, enfin seule … quelle plénitude … et qu'est-ce que c'est pathétique ! Franchement, je ne pourrais pas me poser un jour ? Je suis pas vieille certes, mais bon, en même temps on rêve de stabilité quand on l'a pas, et d'action quand on est resté sans trop longtemps.

Le premier vol est en partance pour … Rio ! Tiens, mais c'est génial ça !

Il part dans 3 heures … j'ai le temps.

Je vais aux caisses pour prendre un billet, heureusement qu'il en reste, pour une fois j'ai de la chance !

J'enregistre mes bagages, et il me reste encore 2 bonnes heures pour gamberger seule dans mon coin.

Je regarde les gens autour de moi … rien de bien passionnant … une mère avec ses enfants, plusieurs cadres de bonne famille qui vont mettre à profit leur visite au brésil pour en découvrir les plaisirs cachés, plusieurs jeunes filles qui doivent partir en voyages seules pour la première fois entre copines … bref un aéroport sans rien de nouveau à l'horizon.

Je vois les avions atterrir et repartir toutes les demi-heure si ce n'est plus … les avions jaunes oranges, bleus, blancs … bref tout est hétéroclite et ça me plait beaucoup.

L'arrivée de mon vol est annoncée. Je me dirige vers ma porte d'embarquement sans trop me presser. J'imagine à côté de qui je vais bien pouvoir me retrouver assise pendant presque cinq heures … j'ai le choix me direz-vous … mais pas vraiment l'envie. En plus j'ai peur de l'avion … voilà je quitte le sol français … je m'en vais … je pars …

Dans l'avion je suis assise seule. Je peux même allonger mes jambes ! J'adore l'avion en première classe, en plus y a plein de trucs bons à manger … ça fait grossir, mais là, au diable les calories ! Je suis en vacances ! Et je le suis … seule ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Je vais bien m'intégrer je le sens gros comme une maison !

C'est bien joli de se l'imaginer ! Mais faut assurer maintenant !

Me voilà à l'aéroport de Sao Polo. Magnifique. Rien à dire d'autre.

Le soleil, la joie de vivre, les cris, les rires … extraordinaires.

Je suis une fervente adepte du déni. Mon raisonnement ? Pourquoi ne pas remettre au lendemain ce à quoi on ne peut pas penser le jour même ? Et d'ajournement en ajournement, le problème finit par s'estomper et par sombrer dans l'oubli. Malheureusement, le " mal-être Edward " était au-delà de tout déni possible. Ce mal être risquait fort de me faire sombrer dans une méga déprime...

" Merde ! Hurlais-je. Et merde, merde, merde et remerde ! "

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'aéroport cessèrent leur activité et se tournèrent vers moi.

" Ouf ! Je me sens mieux ! C'est un TOC que j'ai ! " Dis-je à leur encontre.

Un mec, avec un menton en fesse d'ange, vint à mon encontre en me faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

" Si tu as envie d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains, j'ai mieux que tes valises à te proposer joli demoiselle ! "

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait celui-là ? J'aimerai encore mieux passer une mammographie.

" Je peux t'aider à porter ces valises ? "

A porter ou à me les voler ?

" Je suis Juan, Don Juan pour te servir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? "

" Non pas vraiment "

Il prit un air chagrin comme si je lui avais demandé de péter en public.

" Ben c'est pas pour me vanter, mais je sais m'y prendre avec les gonzesses "

" Oh ? "

C'est sans doute son odeur épicé qu'elles trouvent irrésistible, me dis-je. Ou peut-être ses pectoraux hyper développés à force de gonflette et de stéroïdes qui donnent l'impression qu'il a oublié de mettre son soutien-gorge. Ou alors la façon si distinguée qu'il a de se gratouiller les testicules pendant qu'il vous parle.

" Il se trouve que je suis entre deux nanas en ce moment voyez. Et comme ça ne me gêne pas de sortir avec une gonzesse plus vieille que moi, je dirais que c'est votre jour de chance ! "

La gonzesse en question fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre son boitier paralysant dans son sac à main.

" Visiblement, ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez... Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous petite mère ? me demanda-t-il.

" Rien ! "

Il fit la moue, me considéra et parti comme il était venu.

Je pris un taxi. Je lui demandai de m'emmener dans un hôtel ni trop cher ni trop 'beurk' non plus !

On tourna une petite demi-heure. Il me trouva un charmant hôtel. Je le remerciais chaleureusement et lui offris un peu plus pour la course.

Vivre au Brésil, c'est comme vivre dans un immense four à pizza. Chaud, étouffant, aromatique. Le soleil me cuisait le haut du crâne, et je sentais des gouttes de sueur rouler sous mon soutien-gorge noir en lycra.

Je tombai sur un monsieur qui sortait de l'hôtel. Dans les 80 ans. Au fil du temps, sa poitrine a dû se creuser, du coup, il est sans doute obligé de remonter son pantalon jusque sous les aisselles.

" Oï, dit-il, que calor ! Je ne peux pas respirer ! Quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose ! ( je supposai qu'il faisait référence à Dieu ) Le monsieur météo du journal du matin, on devrait le buter. Comment voulez-vous que je sorte par un temps pareil ! Et quand il fait chaud comme ça dehors, on se les gèle au supermarché ! Chaud, froid ! Froid, chaud ! Ça me donne la courante à moi ! "

Je le regardai les yeux ronds. Quand je serai aussi vieille que lui, la première fois que j'aurai la courante au supermarché, BANG! Une balle dans la tête, fin de la partie !

Je rentrai dans l'hôtel.

Bon, n'oublie pas Bella, pas de pleurnicheries sous prétexte que je mène une vie pourrie. Et pas de larmes, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me prenne pour une tarée...

Une petite dame bien âgée m'accueille sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je cherche une chambre. Pour une durée longue et indéterminée, je me demandais si vous pouviez me loger ? »

« Tu peux me payer ? »

Imaginez, une chambre pour une nuit, à trente-cinq euros en France, on ne trouve pas ça cher … alors quand elle est à dix euros la semaine ! Voyez !

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux même avancer un mois de loyer si vous voulez. »

« Avec joie ma grande. J'ai peu de bon locataire comme toi ! Tu vas être mon petit rayon de soleil. »

Elle se dirigea guillerette derrière son comptoir.

« Voilà, tu as la chambre douze. C'est au premier étage. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu descends me le demander. »

« Merci beaucoup … »

« Augustina. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Nina. Bienvenue dans ma petite maison. »

« Merci … Nina. Moi c'est Bella. »

« Bella ! Très joli prénom… »

On discuta un petit temps … trois heures je pense … elle me raconta tout ce que je devais savoir sur les gens pour mon premier jour … j'avais devant moi une commère de première ! On allait bien s'entendre ! Je la considérais déjà comme ma mamie, une deuxième mamie Swan !

Je montais dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte. J'étais soufflée.

A voir la maison de Nina, je ne me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Un lit neuf, une chambre dans les jaunes orangés, rouges à quelques endroits, un chevet en bois, une petite table en bois de même, une salle de bain … parfait quoi ! En plus Nina m'a dit que comme elle cuisinait toujours trop, elle me conviait à sa table … j'étais aux anges.

Je sortis toutes mes petites affaires, les rangeais. Je m'assis sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre.

Etant sorti du centre-ville, l'horizon était dégagé, pas un gratte-ciel ne me voilait le paysage. Des montagnes d'un côté, la mer azur de l'autre … j'étais au paradis …

Mon paradis fut momentanément perturbé quand quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre sans prévenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

Sympathique accueil.

« Je … enfin, j'ai loué cette chambre à Nina. »

« Ok. »

Il fit demi-tour et sorti de la chambre en fermant la porte. Drôle de garçon, mais plutôt mignon. Il avait presque faillit me faire perdre l'usage de la parole !

Bella ! Les garçons c'est bon ! Attends au moins une journée avant d'en draguer un ! C'est pas possible !

J'essayais de faire partir cette vision de ma petite tête, mais rien n'y faisait … je me suis fait couler un bain pour oublier. Tout oublier.

Je crois que je me suis endormie dans l'eau. Le manque de chaleur m'a réveillé.

19h40. Ah ben oui quand même !

Je m'habille avec une robe d'été et des sandalettes. Je descends voir Nina.

« Tu es ravissante ma grande ! »

« Merci … c'est une simple robe vous savez ? »

« Oui … je sais, mais ce qui est simple est généralement plus dur à porter que quelque chose d'élégant. Dans les grands vêtements, la classe est matérielle, apportée par la robe. Dans les simples choses, il faut une classe naturelle, et peu de jeunes filles l'ont … cette élégance-là ! »

C'est ce qu'on appelle un compliment !

« Merci Nina … je sais pas quoi dire. »

« Dis rien alors ! »

Je me retournais. Le malotru de tout à l'heure était dans les escaliers et me faisait face.

« Essaye d'être poli à tes heures, et je ne te parlais pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Oulala ! Du calme les jeunes ! »

Il me toisait du regard, je le regardais avec un air savamment étudié pour qu'il ne s'avise pas de répliquer !

« Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon petit-fils ! Carlisle, voici Bella, notre nouvelle locataire. »

« Ouais je sais ! Je suis rentré dans sa chambre. »

« Carlisle ! »

« Et sans frapper » ajoutais je pour le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras devant sa grand-mère. Un sourire démonstratif vient illuminer mon visage, il en devint rouge de rage.

« Et pourquoi donc petit insolent ! »

Petit, petit ! C'est vite dit. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt-huit, 35/38 ans, bref, un vrai petit garçon en somme !

« Désolé mama, je savais pas qu'elle y était tu sais ! »

« Et maintenant que va-t-elle penser de ton éducation ? »

« Vous en faite pas Nina, ce n'est pas de votre faute si il est devenu discourtois avec moi. »

« Il l'est avec toutes les femmes ! Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Je regardais Carlisle … il avait beau m'horripiler, je le trouvais mignon. Brun, yeux bleus, ….

Bref, un beau gosse en quelque sorte.

« Je sors grand-mère, Tino m'attend. »

« Pas lui ! Tu m'avais dit que tu le ne côtoyais plus ! »

« Obligé grand-mère ! »

« Carlisle! »

Il claqua la porte.

« Qui est ce Tino ? »

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer en faisant la cuisine … »

Je jetais un dernier regard vers la porte que Carlisle avait claqué et suivis Nina dans la cuisine.

« Tino est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de petit truand. Il gère toutes les affaires louches du quartier. »

« Et Carlisle dans tout ça ? »

« Plus jeune il était sous sa coupe, maintenant il est un peu plus libre, mais Tino à quelque chose sur lui que même moi je ne connais pas … il le tient et je ne peux rien faire … »

« C'est pas de votre faute Nina. »

« J'ai promis à sa mère de veiller sur lui, mais je suis trop vieille maintenant. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui tienne à lui différemment, quelqu'un qu'il écouterait … »

« Vous savez qui ? »

« Quelqu'un comme toi … »

Oulala ! STOP ! Non pas ça ! Je ne peux pas moi ! Je ne suis pas plus équilibrée que lui ! Non non non ! Hors de question ! Je ne cèderais pas ! Pis j'ai 15 ans de moins que lui minimum je suis sure ! Je bondis de ma chaise et m'élançais vers la porte. J'étais arrivé au milieu de la pièce quand Nina me rattrapa par le col de ma chemise et stoppa net ma fuite en me tirant en arrière.

« S'il te plait Bella »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Bien Bella, on voit ta détermination !

« Tu es jeune, tu lui tiens tête, tu es belle, tu es une femme, une étrangère, une inconnue, tu dégages du mystère pour lui ! »

Bien sûr ! C'est bien connu ! Bella la Mystérieuse ! Mon nouveau pseudonyme ! Bientôt on va me demander de devenir Wonder Woman ! N'im-por-te-quoi !

« Je ne pense pas Nina ! »

De la volonté bon sang ! Assumes ce que tu penses ! C'est pas dur !

« On fera un essai tout à l'heure ! »

Ma paupière se mit à tressauter. Je posai le doigt dessus pour la faire cesser.

Sa mine réjouit m'empêcha de briser le faible espoir que mon arrivée avait fait naître. Plus tard, elle s'en rendra compte par elle-même … plus tard …

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton œil ? »

« Rien... rien du tout. C'est un tic ! »

Le dîner avalé en presque une heure et demie, je me suis retrouvée dans le petit salon d'accueil à parler de tout et de rien avec Nina.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis claqua, la clé tourna, et Carlisle déboula dans le salon.

Le terme le plus approprié pour définir sa mine est : la rage. La colère et la rage inondaient son âme et son corps. Il m'a presque fait peur.

« Tu n'as pas payé grand-mère ! »

« Carlisle ? »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas payé ? Tu veux qu'ils nous tuent ou quoi ? Bon Dieu ! Paye ! »

« Ne met pas le seigneur dans ces histoires ! Toi et tes racailles d'amis ne méritez pas son pardon ! »

« Une fois là-haut, quand ils t'auront buté tu lui demanderas son pardon à ton seigneur ! Mais en attendant payes ! Sinon je dois tout rattraper ! »

Je ne pouvais pas intervenir, de un parce que je n'en avais pas le droit, et de deux parce que je n'en avais pas le temps ! Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, même pour moi !

Les yeux de Nina se remplir de larmes, elle tourna son visage vieux et fatigué vers moi pour demander de l'aide … une aide qu'il fallait que je donne, …, vite …

« Calme-toi. »

J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences, les garçons d'ici ne sont pas comme ceux que je connais, je dois les connaître avant de dire quelque chose, mais là je n'ai pas su dire quoi d'autre.

Carlisle me regarda médusé. Au moins il avait arrêté de parler, et surtout d'engueuler la seule personne qui lui voulait du bien sur cette planète.

Puis se rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, il devint rouge cramoisi. J'ai dû m'enfoncer imperceptiblement dans le fauteuil pour faire face à l'explosion de colère qui allait nous submerger … mais elle ne vint pas.

Je relevais les yeux sur lui, là il était résigné.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre grand-mère … je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Il tapa de rage dans une chaise qui s'écroula et monta à l'étage.

« Je suis … je suis désolée … »

Sa grand-mère enfouit son visage dans ses petites mains toutes ridées.

« C'est rien Nina, il n'était pas dans son état normal. »

Je dis ça, mais j'en sais rien moi s'il était ou non dans son état normal ! Je le connais pas !

« Oui, tu as raison … il peut être si gentil quand il veut … »

Elle était véritablement résignée … c'est dur de voir ça … la résignation … on ne peut rien faire contre la résignation …

Tout à coup j'ai eu une lueur de bonnes intentions.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Nina, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous le rendre votre Carlisle ! »

Un sourire irradia de bonheur, son visage, elle comptait sur moi, je ne devais pas la décevoir.

D'un pas décidé je montais les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Carlisle …

Je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec un Carlisle … nu ! Donc là vous pouvez imaginer le rouge qui me monte aux joues, aucun son ne sortant de ma bouche et … son air content de lui même !

« Oui ? »

« Je … euh … »

« Tu ? »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Je me suis retournée précipitamment mais en évitant de partir en courant ! Je ne voudrai pas avoir l'air bête hein !


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai des journées chargées en ce moment, j'ai pas toujours l'occasion de vous répondre personnellement mais je ne loupe aucune de vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. On touche bientôt à la fin ! Edward devrait refaire surface sous peu, rassurez vous ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 34**

Le lendemain matin, pendant que je trempais mes biscottes (oui ils ne connaissent pas la baguette ! très mauvais pour eux !) dans mon chocolat chaud, Carlisle descendit.

Pfiou.

Même pas vous pouvez imaginer ! OK je vous le décris, mais même pas vous pouvez imaginez ! Torse nu, un pantalon blanc et bleu de pyjama sûrement, mais le truc c'est qu'il n'avait pas de boxer ou caleçon ou slip, donc le pyjama lui tombait sur les hanches, et foutu comme il était foutu (c'est à dire avec un musculature parfaite ! pas un body buldé ! une musculature développée ! c'est tout) le début d'un joli V se dessinait.

J'en ai fait tombé ma biscotte. On aurait été dans Tex Avery ma langue se serait déroulée comme un tapis rouge sur la table et mes yeux se seraient retrouvés en dehors de leur orbite ! mais on est pas dans Tex Avery !

Là j'avais plutôt l'air d'un poisson privé d'eau.

Il baillât à s'en décroché la mâchoire, puis regarda autour de lui. Il me vit, enfin il a vu mon air de débile ! il s'approcha de moi.

« Tu t'en ai remise ? »

« … »

« T'as perdu ta langue belle brune ? »

Mais c'est qu'il me draguerait presque !

« Je ne l'utilise que lorsqu'on la mérite. »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui se retrouva dans mes filets.

Sans répondre, il me sourit et se retourna pour aller dire bonjour à sa grand mère.

Il est bizarre quand même, un apollon brun bizarre !

J'allais finir de déjeuner quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois jeunes filles d'à peu près mon âge se ruèrent dans le salon. Stoppèrent. Regardèrent autour d'elles. Virent Carlisle. Et elles se ruèrent sur lui.

Il a bien faillit avaler de travers sa tartine et tomber de sa chaise.

« Carlisle ! Carlisle ! Carlisle ! » (Imaginez trois groupies folles hystériques devant un mannequin trop beau pour elles)

« Arg ! Quoi ? »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! »

« Mais quoi ? »

Il avait l'air passablement énervé mais content d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Tu es pris ! T'as été retenuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

« Retenu ? de quoi vous parlez vous trois ? »

« Le concours Carlisle ! »

La plus jeune pris l'ascendant sur ces copines.

« Celui pour participer au concours de mode ! celui qui envoie les mannequins aux quatre coins du monde pour faire des photos ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! t'es dans les 20 derniers ! »

« C'est bien. »

Là les filles ont failli avaler leur langues. Je les comprends ! je connais bien ce concours. Le Bresilian Fashion Price. Un prix extraordinaire pour le vainqueur. Seuls les hommes peuvent y participer. Il existe le même pour les filles, mais en moins reconnu.

Alors, c'est normal que je le trouve pas mal ! ça me donne une bonne excuse ! Bien Bella ! Donc aucune culpabilité à avoir !

Je décidais de me lever. J'allais monter sur la première marche des escaliers quand j'entendis :

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Je me retournais, intriguée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à moi qu'on parlait.

Carlisle me regardait, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Moi ? »

« Non, ton pyjama ! »

« Ah ! Ben il va aller dans l'armoire, il a rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Soit, j'emmène ton pyjama en balade. Ça lui dit ? »

« Il a pas bien envie. »

« Et si j'invite sa propriétaire, il dira oui ? »

« Il faut qu'on en discute seul à seul »

« Je vous laisse une demie heure. »

Devant son air macho, je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment, le prendre par le pantalon et lui taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à faire sauter ses plombages.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et monta tranquillement les marches en dandinant des fesses imperceptiblement.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte … et je me ruais sur mon armoire. Je fus prête en 23 minutes et 45 secondes ! la douche avait été très très très rapide !

J'avais enfilé une robe blanche à bretelles, et des tongs de la même couleur. Je me campai devant le miroir et fis le numéro à la Wonder Woman, campée sur mes jambes, poings sur les hanches :

" Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, ordure " dis-je au miroir.

Puis je fis mon numéro à la Scarlett O'Hara, main sur le coeur, sourire mutin.

" Mon beau démon, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons! "

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me parurent appropriés à la journée qui s'annonçait, aussi filai-je m'assoir vers mon lit, attendant de trouver mon identité...

J'attendais.

Cela faisait trente minutes pile. J'attendais encore. Trente trois minutes, j'attends encore.

Trente cinq minutes, je daigne me lever et prendre mes affaires. Je sors de la chambre, la ferme. Je descends les escaliers. J'entends Carlisle et Nina parler.

« … »

« T'inquiètes pas, elle va arriver ! je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien. »

« Je suis pas sûr, tu sais je suis pas super sympa avec les filles … »

« … surtout celles qui t'intéresse ? »

« Grand mère ! »

« C'est la vérité mon ange. »

Je décidais de ne pas en profiter davantage.

Je finis de descendre les escaliers.

« Bonjour Nina ! »

« Bella. Bien dormi ? »

Je ne regardais même pas Carlisle. Technique de drague made in moi !

« Très bien. »

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas encore. »

Un petit sourire complice lui fit comprendre que je savais pertinemment ce que j'allais faire. Je lui tendis les clés de ma chambre.

« Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je vais rentrer. »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je me retournais vers Carlisle.

« Dis moi, en laissant trainer mes oreilles, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une formation de cuisinier... Mais il me semble que tu es très souvent ici. »

« Je suis entre deux boulots »

« ça remonte à quand ton dernier emploi en tant que cuisinier ? »

« A ce matin ! J'ai fait griller une gaufre... Alors on y va ? »

Une attitude légèrement désabusée, un brin surpris, il embrassa sa grand mère, passa devant moi, m'ouvrit la porte (enfin, il me l'a tenue !), et me dit une fois dehors :

« Même pas peur. » avec un regard de défi que je lui rendis.

On m'a souvent dit que les beaux mecs étaient stupides et que les bad boy ne pensaient qu'au sexe … alors imaginez les a priori que j'avais sur Carlisle ! le pauvre …

On devait prendre sa voiture ... je m'attendais à une voiture toute tunéé avec des inscriptions sur la carrosserie ou à une voiture en voie de décomposition avancée … et ben non ! encore des a priori non utilisables … notre apollon possède une … moto ! oui une belle cylindrée … ok, j'ai l'habitude des motos avec Jacob, … mais quand même … je pense qu'elle est moins puissante que celle de mon beau brun … mais faut pas pousser … c'est une belle pièce.

Il me tend un casque.

« La voiture de madame est avancée. »

Je souris, il a gardé son humour de ce matin … c'est plutôt bon signe …

« Où mon chauffeur compte t'il m'emmener ? »

« Madame ne le saura qu'une fois arrivée à destination … »

Je hoche la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Une dame comme moi ne monte pas dans son carrosse sans connaître le lieu de sa destination. »

« Même si madame en avait connaissance, cela ne la mènerait nulle part puisque c'est impossible qu'elle connaisse. »

« Soit. »

Je monte donc derrière mon 'chauffeur', et me laisse guider par lui.

Sur le chemin il me demanda :

« Au fait, t'as un maillot ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, c'est parfait … parfait … »

Parfait ? Pourquoi parfait ? Il est bizarre des fois ! (tout le temps en fait, mais on est dans un pays qui laisse le droit à la présomption d'innocence …)

Au bout d'une bonne heure de pérégrination dans l'arrière pays … on est enfin arrivé.

Voilà le pourquoi du comment du maillot de bain … Il m'avait emmené dans un endroit digne de carte postale et de photo de mode … je me trouvais devant une cascade et un petit lac entouré de verdure et de grands arbres … même les mots fantastique, ou merveilleux, ou même inimaginable ne font pas l'affaire … je suis restée sur la moto à regarder ce qui m'entourait …

« Tu viens ? »

Cette fois ce fut Carlisle qui me tira de ma torpeur …

« … j'arrive … »

Je descendis de moto, ma robe remonta plus qu'il n'en fallait et montra un large bout de ma cuisse qu'Carlisle fixa avec insistance.

Pour éviter que le rouge ne me monte aux joues je lui lançais :

« T'en as jamais vu pour autant t'attarder dessus ? »

Bella 1 Carlisle 0

Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas répondre … mais c'était mal le connaître.

« Rarement de si jolies. »

Bella 1 Carlisle 1

Plan drague dans toute sa splendeur …

« Oui, et encore plus rarement de si inaccessibles » …

Bella 2 Carlisle 1

Il ne su plus quoi dire, en gros il ouvrit bêtement la bouche pour répliquer, chercha ses mots, et la referma en crispant la mâchoire.

Bella 2 Carlisle 1 gagne par KO !

Après ce mémorable petit intermède nous partîmes à l'assaut de … l'herbe ! ben oui, n'est pas aventurier qui veut !

Bref, on s'est posé et on a attendu. On a attendu, et on a attendu aussi.

Il disait rien, je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant à dire non plus … donc on attendait ! logique ? je vous l'ai déjà dit non ?

Lorsque tout à coup …

Lorsque tout à coup … je vous le donne en mille … rien … Oui, rien … mais pas un rien comme un rien ! un rien comme un rien sans rien … je sais pas si vous voyez la nuance … on ne faisait rien … et on a continué à rien faire … je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est ce qu'on a fait … rien.

Une heure passa, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer, je poussais malgré moi un petit soupir de lassitude.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

« T'as perdu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, t'as cédé la première … mais j'étais pas loin de le faire. »

J'y crois pas, il attendait juste que je montre mon impatience … un jour faudra qu'on m'explique le fonctionnement interne des mecs, parce que moi, j'ai beau les pratiquer, j'y comprends toujours rien.

« Soit, maintenant que j'ai 'cédé' on fait quoi ? »

« Bonne question, en fait je pensais que tu tiendrais au moins jusqu'à l'heure du repas. »

En plus je vais me faire incendier parce que je suis encore moins patiente qu'il ne le pensait. Je vous jure … les mecs !

« On a qu'à … aller dans l'eau. »

J'adore quand je prends un mec de court.

Je me suis donc levée sous ses yeux éberlués, on aurait limite cru qu'il s'était transformé en merlan frit, j'ai ôté ma robe, plutôt je l'ai laisser tomber à mes pieds, je me tenais dos à lui, en sous vetement. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé d'attitude durant mon court effeuillage.

Je me suis retournée, j'adore énerver un mec, mais faut pas pousser non plus !

« Tu viens ou tu restes planté là à me regarder comme je ne sais quoi ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je suis entrée dans l'eau. Lorsque j'en ai eu jusqu'au épaules je me suis retournée pour voir ce qu'il fichait.

Personne sur la berge, personne dans l'eau … personne … et plus de robe … je vais le tuer … abruti !

J'allais sortir de l'eau pour me sécher à l'air libre quand je senti quelque chose attraper ma cheville. Un cri plus tard je me retrouvais la tête sous l'eau. Quelques brasses plus tard, on se retrouvait dans une grotte.

« Allez viens »

Il me tendit une serviette … je comprenais pas comment elle avait pu atterrir là.

« … »

« Viens, je t'explique après ! je regarde plus promis. »

Il tourna en effet la tête et attendit que je vienne prendre cette serviette … sèche.

Je m'enroulais dedans et alla m'asseoir sur une pierre sans demander mon reste. J'étais trop fatiguée pour essayer de rejoindre l'autre surface … J'avais limite failli me noyer !

« Tu aimes ? »

« … »

« Allez fais pas la tête. »

« … »

« Je m'excuse ! c'est bon comme ça ? »

« … »

« Excuse moi Bella. »

« Me parles pas. »

" Si tu veux mon avis, tu en as ras le bol parce que tu n'arrives plus à te souvenir à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as vu la bête "

" Je la vois très souvent, je te remercie "

Il prit un petit sourire victorieux qui me plus pas mal mais pas question de le lui montrer, il m'avait kidnapper … dans une grotte sous marine … c'est vraiment ridicule comme situation …

« Regarde. »

Je daignais lever les yeux vers lui. Ma robe. Comment peut elle se trouver là ?

« Je t'explique ? »

Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs, il avait intérêt à m'expliquer s'il ne voulait pas que je commette mon premier crime sur lui …

Il s'assit près de moi, je me déplaçais un peu vers le côté où il n'était pas.

« Regarde … là … c'est un passage qui donne sur la terre ferme. On est pas forcé de passer par le lac pour y accéder. »

« Quoi ? j'ai failli me noyer pour rien ? nada ? nothing ? niet ? »

« A peu près, mais tu risquais rien … j'étais là … »

Il était là ! môsieur était là ! non mais quel toupet ! je vous jure ! il m'aurait sauvé la vie ! c'est comme mon prince charmant ! un peu comme Edward en sorte !

Je suis devenue blême.

Edward.

« Bella ? quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je … il faut que … »

« Quoi ? »

« Un téléphone ! il me faut un téléphone ! »

« En pleine forêt ! »

« Maintenant ! »

« C'est bon ! tiens mon portable … mais on … »

Je lui arrachais des mains.

« Attends ! »

Nan pas le temps

« … capte pas bien … »

M'en fous !

Rien à faire qu'on capte pas bien ! moi je veux parler à Edward !

« Bip … Bip … Bip … »

Allez répond !

« Bonjour … »

« Edward ? »

« … vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant mais laissez moi vos coordonnées et je vous rappellerais dès que possible. »

« Merde ! »

« Après votre message, si vous voulez le modifier, appuyez sur la touche dièse »

« Rho ! toi la ferme ! »

« Biiiiiiiiip »

« Edward … je … c'est moi … Bella … je … nan rien …»

J'ai raccroché, je tremblais de tous mes membres … mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler ! je suis folle ! je suis dingue ! il m'a trompé, il ne mérite plus ma confiance ! c'est fini ! TER-MI-NE !

Carlisle se rapprocha de moi.

« Bella ? »

Pas de réponse

« Bella ? »

« Je crois que je vais pleurer et j'ai horreur de pleurer, dis-je. Après j'ai le visage marbré et le nez qui coule.. »

« Pour l'instant, tu es plutôt pâle... »

« Edward me rend folle ! Il m'électrise sans même avoir à me toucher... »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais...Il serait là, je me jetterai sur lui ! »

« C'est physique alors ? C'est parce qu'il est mignon ? »

« On peut dire beaucoup de choses d'Edward, mais pas qu'il est mignon. Les épagneuls bretons sont mignons. Les chaussons pour bébés sont mignons. Edward n'est pas mignon. Non, non, non. Edward peux faire bouillir de l'eau rien qu'en la regardant ! Mignon est un adjectif bien trop doux pour décrire Edward »

« Ah ouais »

« humm »

Ma paupière commença à tressauter. Je posai le doigt dessus.

« Tu vois... Voilà ce que me fait Edward ! Jusqu' à ma paupière qu'il fait vibrer ! »

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Si ça t'ennuie pas, je préfèrerais. »

« Viens, je te montre la sortie. »

Carlisle nous a raccompagné à la civilisation en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire.

Une fois à bon port, une fois que je sois descendu de moto, une fois que je sois face à la porte de l'hôtel, une fois que j'ai décidé de me montrer sympathique, je me suis retournée.

« Merci Carlisle. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir été là. »

Je n'en dit pas plus et rentrais dans l'hôtel, Nina avait anticipé et me tendait déjà les clés de ma chambre. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout allait bien … qu'il n'y avait rien de grave …

J'entendis Carlisle couper le contact sur la moto, et entrer précipitamment dans le hall, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers, je rentrais, il avala d'une traite la longueur du couloir, je poussais ma porte, il plaqua sa main sur elle.

« Attends »

Je m'opposais un peu pour la forme mais pas assez pour être suffisamment crédible.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Me prend pas pour un décérébré non plus. »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Mais tu le penses. »

« Je ne pense pas ce genre de choses de toi. »

« Soit, qu'est ce que tu penses de moi alors ? »

« Pas que tu es un décérébré au contraire. Et puis je ne te connais pas assez pour te juger. »

« Tu n'assumes pas tes idées. »

« Me pousse pas Carlisle, je ne suis pas en état. »

Ses paroles je les ai prononcées dos à lui, j'étais rentrée dans ma chambre.

« Tu voulais autre chose peut être ? »

« Qui est ce Edward pour toi ? »

« Mon ex fiancé. »

« Ton ex … fiancé ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Mais toi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« On a rompu, j'ai embrassé mon ex ex qui est accessoirement l'ex meilleur ami de mon ex fiancé, mais ça je ne le savais pas, enfin si quand j'ai embrassé mon premier ex, la veille de mon départ je le savais, mais pas quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Edward qui est mon ex fiancé ! t'as compris ? ou t'as besoin d'un dessin ? »

Il était baba ! au rhum … (ok, c'est nul !)

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me plais. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui me suis mise au rhum !

Je le regardais comme une dorade coincée dans un filet, qu'un pêcheur tire mais qui ne la sortira jamais de l'eau … elle est à la fois trop faible pour rester dans son milieu aquatique naturel, mais trop fière pour se laisser sortir de là par un stratagème différent de celui qu'elle aurait pu créer.

Je lui lançais un regard très explicite et lançais en fermant la porte.

« Tu devrais pas, je suis une belle plante … mais carnivore. »

ça devrait le refroidir ? non ? siiiiiiiiiiii ! ben y avait intérêt ! moi je ne voulais plus d'amourette, j'en avais un peu marre de toutes les merdes qui me tombaient dessus toutes les dix minutes suivant le premier baiser avec le garçon.

M-A-R-R-E !

Bref, je pris un bon bain de près de deux heures. Non je ne joue plus avec un canard en plastique, mais les magasines people sont très très très instructifs ! faut pas croire ! on en a peu comme ça ! surtout en français en plein campagne brésilienne ! j'apprennais des choses essentielles. Quoi ? ben par exemple, Paris Hilton devenue brune ; Et ? ben c'est super important ! c'est censé être la blonde platine par excellence ! on vous a jamais dit que Paris était stupide juste parce qu'elle était blonde ? ben là ça va se corser si elle devient brune … parce que je ne veux pas être assimilée à une tête vide ! c'est quoi cette manie qu'elles ont toutes à devenir en même temps, blonde, puis rousses, puis brune ? elles se camouflent ou quoi ? mais bon : c'est quand même super important !

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis que ma peau commençait à se ratatiner, alors je me dis que ça devait suffire.

Je sortais de mon bain, m'habillais, je comptais sortir ce soir … j'allais bien me trouver une boîte descente pas trop loin.

Je me tortillai pour enfiler une robe décolletée en jersey noir que j'avais cousue dans l'intention de perdre trois kilos. Je sorti ensuite du placard mes chaussures à talons de 6 cm ( quand je les ai aux pieds celle là, je ressemble à Miss Pute puissance Pute )

Je sortais de là maquillée, coiffée, parfumée, toute belle en somme.

Oui, on fait comme on peut pour se remonter le moral après une belle et jolie boulette !

Je sortais donc quand je vis … sur mon lit … allez je vous le donne en mille … un indice … un beau brun endormi … Carlisle ! et oui, il m'avait attendu … le pauvre … si j'avais su … je l'aurais réveillé avec un seau d'eau !

« CARLISLE! »

Il se relevait en sursaut !

« Quoi grand mère ? »

J'explosais de rire !

Il comprit immédiatement la bourde et se réaffala sur mon lit, il était mort de rire aussi.

« Je ne savais pas que je faisais aussi peur qu'elle ! »

« T'es pire ! »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je sors. »

« Dans cette tenue ? »

« … Jusqu'à preuve du contraire … oui ! »

« Tu ne devrais pas ! »

Là imaginez ! moi ! il ne faudrait pas ! faut pas m'en dire plus pour que je me bloque sur une seule idée ! lui faire la peau !

« Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour la coudre ? »

« Tu veux dire l'acheter dans un de tes grands magasins ? »

« Je sais ce que je dis ! est ce que tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris ? nan, donc laisse moi en profiter, tu seras mignon ! »

« Tu vas te faire violer comme ça ! »

Là il toucha une corde sensible.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, si tu sors dans cette tenue seule, tu vas te faire ennuyer par tous les mâles en rut du coin … et ils sont pas super sympa quand on les aguiche comme ça ! »

« M'en fous de toute manière. »

Il fut un temps où je ne désirais rien d'autre qu'un orgasme Cullenien, aujourd'hui, c'est foutu alors !

« Moi je ne m'en fous pas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Attends moi je viens avec toi ! »

« Mais je veux pas de toi ! je veux être toute seule ! »

« Mais tu le seras ! on peut aller au même endroit ! et si t'as besoin de moi … je serais pas loin ! »

« Pffffffffff n'importe quoi ! j'ai pas besoin ! »

« Bella … s'il te plait. »

Il me regarda bizarrement … comme si de ma sécurité lui apportait de la sécurité à lui … je sais pas … il avait l'air très … bizarre … et inquiet.

« Je te laisse dix minutes ! »

« A vos ordres princesse. »

Il couru dans sa chambre, et moi j'en profitais pour filer à l'anglaise … j'allais pas non plus me laisser faire ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Il allait voir que je peux me débrouiller toute seule …


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou ! Je m'excuse tout d'abord de ne pas avoir pu poster depuis quelques jours ! Le temps m'a manqué et j'ai un oublié aussi le post des fics ayant l'esprit ailleurs ! :) Merci pour votre suivi ! Pour celles qui m'ont demandé, pas de soucis, toute fic commencée sera finie ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Partie 19**

Je suis donc sortie. Les rues étaient éclairées par deux lampadaires qui faiblissaient dangereusement. Peu de personnes tournaient dans la rue. On me regardait bizarrement, mais on commençait à connaître la petite étrangère vivant chez Carlisle, au moins un avantage à habiter chez sa grand mère.

Passant devant une boulangerie, je ne pû m'empêcher d'y entrer m'acheter un petit truc... qui finirait sur mes hanches.

Un petit vieux enguirlandait la vendeuse. Je le situerais entre 70 ans et l'infini. Une fois que les gens ont commencé à se tasser et à se rider, pour moi, ils n'ont plus d'âge et se ressembent tous.

" Tu l'as mis sur une feuille de papier sulfurisé. Elle pèse combien cette feuille de papier sulfurisé ? Tu ne vas pas me faire payer la feuille de papier sulfurisé tout de même ? Je veux que tu me fasses une ristourne pour cette feuile de papier sulfurisé ! "

Il se retourna vers moi et me jaugea de la tête aux pieds.

" C'est comme cette histoire de poubelle Mademoiselle ! Il pensait que j'allais oublier mais non ! J'oublie rien moi ! Saloperie de camion poubelle ! "

Je savais que j'allais regretter de poser la question, mais je ne voyais pas comment y couper.

" Quelle histoire de poubelles ? "

" Le mois dernier, un nouveau chauffeur conduisait le camion poubelle et il est passé devant ma maison sans s'arrêter ! Je n'oublie jamais rien moi ! Surtout quand ça a un rapport avec mon argent ! Donc à la fin du mois, je voulais qu'il me rembourse cet oubli compte tenu du fait que je paie par trimestre, tu comprends, et que j'avais déjà payé pour le jour où ils m'ont oublié ! Et ben tu vas pas le croire mais ils ont refusés ! "

" Oui, c'est fâcheux... "

Le petit vieux s'en alla, marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

A peine sortie de la boulangerie, un bruit de respiration haletante me fit me retourner brusquement et je me cogna à un mur de muscles.

" Où es ta voiture ?! Passe moi les clés ! "

" C'est pour la voler ? "

Il me poussa d'une chiquenaude comme si j'étais un brin de poussière. Puis me rattrapa à la volée, me souleva du sol en me prenant par dessous les aisselles jusqu'à ce que mes yeux arrivent à hauteur des siens. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

" Non, pour t'emmener te promener idiote ! Bien sur que c'est pour la voler ! "

" Désolé, je suis à pieds "

" Con**sse de s**ope ! " dit-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

Je crus que ma tête allait se dévisser.

" A-a-a-atten-d'ez !J'aiiii- leeeee- maaaaal- deeeee-merrrrrrrr "

On entendait les sirènes de police à deux rues... pas bon pour lui ! Je battais les bras et les jambes, et, mystérieusement, le pointe de ma chaussure cogna son genou.

" Aïe ! " glapit-il.

Il me relâcha illico.

" Sal*pe ! "

" Con**rd ! "

Oups... Il arborait un mauvais air... encore plus mauvais qu'avant.

" Désolé, lui dis-je. Ma langue a fourché "

Son regard se fixa alors sur la BMW du papi gratte-sou, dont la portière ouverte offrait une vue imprenable sur... la clé de contact.

" Oh ça fera l'affaire " dit-il.

" Mauvaise idée "

" On dirait la batmobile ", dit-il avec un regard amusé.

" Batman ne roule pas en BMW. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. C'est un vol ! "

Je baissai le regard. Il tenait à présent dans une main un sac plastique et dans l'autre une mégabombe lacrymogène. Il se rembrunit et me visa avec sa bombe.

" Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir " me menaça t-il.

J'avais vu des gens recevoir du gaz lacrimo à bout portant. Je préférais éviter.

" C'est Bond qui a une BM, dis-je. Bonne route Monsieur Bond "

" Oh ouais ! Bond. James Bond "

Il sauta dans la voiture, mit le contact et fila. Le papi déboula de je ne sais où et se fixa au beau milieu de la chaussée, regardant les feux arrière de sa BM s'éloigner dans la nuit.

" Ma BMW ! Ma BMW ! Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir avec ma BMW ? "

" Sa bombe lacrymo est trois fois plus grosse que la mienne ! Et quelle idée de laisser ses clé sur le moteur ?! "

On demeura immobiles un moment, scrutant la nuit.

" Je vais être obligé de le tuer celui là ! " déclara le petit vieux l'air de rien.

Je n'étais pas sur que ce soit une plaisanterie.

Après une brève déposition, j'arrivais enfin devant la boite que j'avais repéré un plus tôt dans la journée, avec mon petit pain au lait. La musique résonnait dans toute la rue, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde ici, la fête battait son plein.

Il faut toujours donner l'impression de savoir ce qu'on fait, me dis-je. Surtout quand ce n'est pas le cas. Toute manière, j'ai ma bombe lacrymo et je me sens prête à gazer la terre entière.

Je me mettais dans la file d'attente pour espérer obtenir une entrée, lorsqu'un homme vint me voir. Il avait des yeux de fouine, un nez en bec d'aigle et des oreilles qui l'empêchaient certainement de sortir quand le vent soufflait. En outre, il arborait au cou assez de chaînes en or pour payer une caution pour meurtre avec préméditation. Un chien se dressait à côté de lui... un bon gros chien avec toutes ses grosses dents ! Il restait figé, oreilles dressées dans ma direction.

« Que faite vous ? »

Je l'ai regardé surprise. Je fais la queue pardi ! Je ne suis pas en train de presser des citrons à priori !

« Je … J'attends. »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin ? »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Les gens civilisés attendent, ils ne se ruent pas comme des bœuf à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes sur la liste. »

La liste ? La liste ! Mon dieu mais quelle liste ? Tout à coup, cette expédition nocturne ne me parut plus être une si bonne idée que ça.

« C… Comment ? »

« Carlisle vous y a inscrite "

" OUAH ! " fit le chien.

" Gentil " lui dis-je " gentil ! "

" OUAH OUAH ! " refit le chien.

" Aaaaaaaaah ! "

La perspective de me faire dévorer toute crue par un cerbère venu des enfers ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me préparai mentalement à me faire écharper.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vient de manger. Je me présente : Bobosse "

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom à la con ? "

" Quand j'étais gosse, j'avais toujours ce problème dans mon pantalon... "

" Ah ! "

" Suivez moi. »

Quoi ?

« Mais … »

« Il arrive dans pas longtemps … j'imagine que vous lui avez faussé compagnie ? »

Comment il sait ça lui !

« … »

« Comment je le sais ! »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée

« Mais tout le monde ici s'en doute, vous êtes sa protégé »

« J'ai pas besoin de 'protection' »

Il se rapprocha de moi.

« Si , sinon vous ne seriez pas arrivée indemne ici ! Vous y connaissez vraiment rien ma jolie ! »

« Je suis pas votre jolie ! »

« Mais c'est qu'elle a les ovaires dans le chignon ! »

« Non mais oh ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! »

Il me prit le bras et m'emmena dans la boite. Arrivée à l'intérieur, je fis face à des escaliers. Enervée, je m'engaga rapidement. Je rata la première marche et fis du tape-cul. Je me renversa alors comme une quille et arriva jusqu'en bas sur le dos. M'énerve !

" Pas de problème ! " dis-je en me relevant dare-dare tout en me demandant combien de vertèbres je m'étais déplacées. Deux solutions à présent : soit je reste soit je remonte dans ma chambre d'hôtel et me cache dans la penderie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... Bon, me dis-je. Je bois un coup d'abord, je me planque ensuite. Rien ne ne décourage Wonder Woman.

« En plus des escaliers, faites attention à certains hommes, Carlisle est très apprécié, mais pas par tous …et méfiez vous des femmes aussi... Elles sont assez jalouses dans le coin »

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser … la réputation d'Carlisle me protégeait, comme elle me mettait en danger … Il est jamais là quand il faut lui ! L'idée de me retrouver nez à nez avec un type moche et baveux prêt à me tordre le cou jusqu'à ce que ma langue devienne violette ne m'était pas agréable.

Je m'assis sur une banquette et commanda un martini frappé.

Je regardais les gens danser autour de moi, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je n'appartenais pas à ce monde, voilà pourquoi j'étais en danger, je n'étais pas à ma place.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante ! Je gigotai sur ma chaise, fis le tour de la pièce du regard et avisai une fille dont le bustier dégageait un max ses nichons. Elle fit rouler une canette de bière fraiche sur sa poitrine. Je me dis que c'est un effort inutile ! Il lui aurait fallu un tonnelet pour rafraichir des seins pareils ! D'ailleurs si les seins étaient côtés en bourse, elle serait plus riche que Bill Gates. Pour combler le tout, cette dernière portait un short vert poison d'où débordait la moitié de ses fesses et des sandales en caoutchouc assorties.

La soirée partait dans tous les sens. Je n'avais vraiment pas choisi la bonne boite ! Les gens fumaient, buvaient, se droguaient, enfin bon c'était un peu n'importe nawak. Manquait plus que Bozo le clown et on aurait touché le fond.

Malgré la foule, je n'étais pas rassurée. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai vraiment balisé que lors de ces rares moments où je m'éveille en pleine nuit craignant d'être attaquée par des monstres mythiques... Fantômes, croque-mitaines, vampires, extraterrestres. Jouet de mon imaginaton en délire, je reste couchée, le souffle court, attendant de me retrouver en lévitation. Mais ce n'est jamais venu. Je dois reconnaître que ce serait plus rassurant que Carlisle soit là, mais à quoi servirait la présence d'un mortel en cas d'attaque d'une créture venue d'ailleurs ? Heureusement, je n'avais jamais expérimenté de rotation de la tête à 180°C, ni de téléportation, ni d'annonciation de l'ange Elvis. Et la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai été au plus près de me détacher de mon corps fut le jour où Edward posa sa bouche sur la mienne... Pfffttt !

Je me levais pour aller au pipi-room quand une main se posa sur mon épaule dénudée et me poussa en avant. Je fis un bon de dix mètres.

« Aaaaaaargh ! »

Je poussais un cri de surprise, me retournais précipitamment et je vis cet abruti de Carlisle ! Il est plus allumé qu'une guirlande électrique celui là ! Il avait le don pour m'énerver ! Je portai une main à mon coeur.

« C'est toi ! »

« Heureusement sinon tu serais morte de peur ! »

« Je suis un tantinet nerveuse, c'est tout ! »

Qu'est ce qui croit lui ? que c'est la fête ? C'est pas non plus mon prince charmant ! ou peut être que si, mais Charmant dans Shrek !

D'abord j'ai jamais peur ! Enfin presque ! Peut être parfois d'affreux insectes munis de plusieurs paires de pattes. Selon moi, une bonne araignée est une araignée morte.

Une serveuse passe à coté de nous.

« La même chose pour la jeune fille et un gin tonic pour moi. »

« Non je vais prendre une bouteille de bière ! »

Si jamais un mec m'agresse, je pourrai lui éclater la tête avec.

« Alors une bouteille de bière et un gin tonic ! »

« Pas de problème Carlisle »

Carlisle ? Don Juan oui !

« Elle t'a plu ma surprise ? »

« Ta surprise ? »

Il me fit des yeux genre me-dit-pas-que-tu-ne-sais-pas-de-quoi-je-parle-parce-que-tu-ne-peux-avoir-qu'aimer !

« Ah ta surprise ! Oui c'est cool de ta part. »

Il sourit, il doit commencer à connaître la marchandise.

« Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me remercier comme il se doit … ça te tente une danse ?

« Danser ? Avec toi ? C'est une blague ? »

« Je suis très sérieux. »

« Non merci, va voir ton harem, je suis sûre qu'elles en seront bien plus heureuse que moi. »

« Si tu ne sais pas danser c'est pas grave … suffit de le dire. »

Il se lève. Je bus une bonne goulée de bière en m'intimant de rester calme.

« Comment ça je ne sais pas danser ? »

« Tu serais venue sinon ! »

C'est à mon tour de me lever.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? C'est avec toi que je n'ai pas envie de danser. Et fais gaffe, je suis armée en plus ! »

« T'es armée ? »

« Bouteille de bière ! »

Il me décocha un large sourire.

« Montre moi ce que je perds alors. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, va danser … avec quelqu'un d'autre … que je voie ce que je perds en ne dansant pas avec toi. »

Quel toupet ce mec !

« Si y a que ça pour ton plaisir ! »

Je lui passe devant, traverse les tables, tout le monde me suis du regard … Carlisle me scrute avec une intensité difficile à cerner …

J'arrive sur la piste. Un homme asiatique me tend son bras pour m'inviter à danser. Je regarde Carlisle dans les yeux … et j'accepte le bras …

On se mêle à la foule et je commence à danser … je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde … mon asiatique se fait pressant mais je ne m'en formalise pas …

Tout d'un coup une main attrape mon épaule, me mettant dos à l'homme qui dansait avec moi.

« Tu permet vieux ? »

Carlisle ! je vais le tuer lui !

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Carlisle ? »

« Je danse avec la plus belle de la boîte ! »

« Elle a pas envie de danser avec toi ! »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai diablement envie d'elle. »

« Ben moi j'ai envie de pisser ! »

Carlisle mit le cap sur le bar en ronchonnant et moi sur les toilettes. Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai dans un petit couloir. J'éprouvais une légère appréhension en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne. Je risquais un coup d'oeil sous les portes des trois cabines... Pas de chaussure...

J'entrai dans une cabine et tournai le verrou. J'étais là, assise, à jouir de ma solitude, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Une nouvelle venue !

Au bout d'un moment, je pris conscience que je n'entendais aucun des bruits habituels. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés vers le milieu de la pièce. Pas de déclic de sac à main qu'on ouvrait. Pas d'eau qui coulait. Pas d'ouverture et de fermeture d'une autre cabine. Quelqu'un s'était immobilisé au centre de la pièce et attendait dans le silence. Super ! Piégée dans les toilettes, petite culotte aux chevilles ! Le pire cauchemar des femmes !

Sans doute mon imagination débridée, me dis-je.

J'entendis le raclement de talons hauts sur le sol carrelé et une paire de chaussure entra dans mon champ de vision. Rouges sang !

" Il est temps de sortir pétasse ! "

Oh m**de !


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà aussi par ici ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu prendre le temps de poster avant! En espérant vous retrouver dans cette fic ! Je vous laisse à la lecture ! Revoici d'ailleurs notre edward dans ce chapitre ! **

* * *

**Partie 19**

" Il est temps de sortir pétasse ! "

C'est quand même pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse ?

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour réprimer un gémissement. Si elle en a après moi, je ferais dans ma culotte illico. Je m'étais levée, rajustée. J'avais le tournis. Je pris une profonde inspiration m'efforçant de calmer mon coeur qui battait en accéléré... mais il fit la sourde oreille et j'avais l'impression d'avoir la poitrine en feu. Je fis mentalement l'inventaire du contenu de mon sac et me rendis compte que ma seule arme véritable était une mini bombe lacrymo.

Je tentais d'attraper mon sac accroché derrière la porte, mais avant que j'en aie eu le temps, le verrou sauta et le battant s'ouvrit à la volée, emportant mon sac dans le mouvement.

" Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! "Hurlait la fille, le visage ruisselant de larmes. " Carlisle m'aimait bien, je le sais ! Jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes ! T'as tout gâché ! Maintenant il ne pense plus qu'à toi ! "

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait elle ? Elle tenait un revolver dans une main et de l'autre, elle essuyait ses larmes. Ses doigts tremblaient et ils me fichaient une trouille bleue ! Je doutais qu'elle soit une tueuse, mais un coup de feu accidentel à bout portant est tout aussi mortel qu'un coup de feu intentionnel.

" Vous vous trompez complètement, ce n'est pas moi ", lui dis-je.

" Mais bien sûr ! "

" Croix de bois, croix de fer ! Je ne fais rien avec lui ! En outre, il vous aime vraiment beaucoup ! Il vous trouve formidable ! Il est dans la salle, il vous a cherché toute la nuit "

" Menteuse ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis et comment je m'apelle ! "

' couci-couça ' lui répondis-je en langage des signes.

Elle pleurait à présent, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux à demi-fermés, et entre deux hoquets, hurlait :

" En plus, Carlisle est un coureur ! Incapable de garder son zob dans son falzard je suis sur ! J'ai pris une décision. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Je vais me débarrasser de vous. C'est mon seul moyen de récupérer Carlisle. "

Je réussis à ne pas craquer en ayant recours à la méthode Coué : Je suis cool, je suis dure, je suis une femme dangereuse à qui il vaux mieux ne pas se frotter. Je t'attends minable... Oui, c'est ça. Si jamais elle tire, je mouille ma culotte illico.

Avec son revolver, elle fit signe en direction de la porte.

" Dehors ! "

Une bonne chose, me dis-je. Sortir, c'était ma chance ! Quand nous traverserions la salle, Carlisle la tuerait ! Je me dirigeai à pas prudent vers la porte et sortis dans le couloir, lentement, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer la folasse.

" Non non, me dit-elle. Pas par là "

Elle désigna la porte à l'autre bout du couloir.

" Par là "

Zut !

" Et je te conseille de ne rien tenter de débile, sinon je te bute. J'en suis capable tu sais. Je suis prête à tout pour Carlisle "

" Vous auriez des ennuis après un meurtre .. "

" Je suis déjà allée trop loin avec une affaire. Je suis recherchée par tous les flics de la ville. Et tu sais ce qui va m'arriver quand je serai derrière les barreaux ? Personne ne me fera de cadeau. Autant aller directement dans le couloir de la mort. Il paraît qu'on peux avoir la téloche là bas "

" Oui mais au final, vous mourrez ! "

Na !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent mais son rimmel ne coula pas. Elle s'y connaissait en maquillage la bougresse !

" Assez discutée, dit-elle en armant le chien de son arme. Dehors. Vite. Ou je te descends ici ! "

Arrivées devant la porte, je tournais la poignée. Fermée.

" C'est pas de bol pour vous, elle est fermée à clé... Je vous propose de "

" Ta gueule ! Défonce la porte à coups de pied ! "

" Moi ? "

" Tu as quelqu'un d'autre à proposer ? "

Je me mit face à la porte et donnait un coup de pied dedans.

" Bordel ! C'est pas un coup de latte ça ! Tu sais pas y faire ! Jamais tu ne regardes la télé ? "

Je reculai de quelques pas et me jetai sur la porte. Je la percutai de côté et repartis dans l'autre sens comme un boomerang.

" Pourtant ça marche ça quand c'est dans un film ! "

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte grinça et s'ouvrit comme par magie. Et merde !

" Dehors maintenant ! "

J'ouvris la porte en grand et regardai à l'extérieur. A droite, le petit parking des employés, à gauche, deux bennes à ordures. Au delà des bennes, une allée goudronnée, puis un carré de pelouse, et une maison de retraite. L'endroit idéal pour me tuer me dis-je. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et j'avais le cerveau flagada.

" Attendez une seconde, dis-je. J'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur "

Elle referma la porte dans son dos.

" T'as pas besoin de sac là où tu vas "

" Où est-ce que je vais ? "

" J'en sais rien ! Là où on va quand on est mort ! "

" Non mais vous n'allez quand même pas me tuer ? Je suis gentille comme fille... "

Ma voix sonnait creux.

" Grimpe dans la benne que je te bute "

" Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tombée sur la tête ! Il est hors de question que je grimpe dans la benne ! C'est dégoûtant ! "

" Comme tu voudras, dans ce cas, je vais te buter ici "

Elle me visa, appuya sur la détente ... eeeeeet... clic.

Pas de balle.

" Crotte ! Pesta la fille. " Il faut toujours que je fasse tout de traviole ! "

" C'est la première fois que vous vous servez d'une arme à feu ? "

" Mais ça ne me paraissait pas si compliqué que ça. ( Elle examina son revolver ) Aaaaah ! Fit-elle. Je vois. Le type qui me l'a prêté a mis une cartouche en moins dans le barillet "

Elle me visa, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la détente, je bondis derrière une benne. Bang. Zing. Une balle toucha la benne. Re-bang. Re-zing. Nous étions toutes deux si paniquées que nous faisions n'importe quoi. Je courais entre les bennes comme un canard de stand de tir,en agitant les bras et en hurlant et elle, elle tirait sur des ombres.

" Ne bouge pas ! " m'ordonna t-elle.

Elle peux toujours courir ! Je continuai de piquer des sprints à travers le parking.

Elle fit feu cinq fois de suite puis j'entendis le clic révélateur. Son barillet était vide. Je risquai un coup d'oeil hors de ma cachette.

" Oh crotte ! " Fit-elle. " Je suis tellement nulle que je ne suis même pas fichue de tirer sur quelqu'un. Flûte ! "

Elle plongea la main dans sa pochette rouge et en tira un couteau.

Elle se tenait devant la porte de service. Je n'avais que deux solutions. Faire le tour du batiment en courant comme une dératée ou bien piquer un sprint à travers la pelouse jusqu'à la maison de retraite.

" Je ne renonce pas ! Je te tuerai à mains nues s'il le faut ! Je t'arracherai le coeur ! "

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules en mode taureau. Je l'esquiva et elle s'écrasa contre la benne.

" Calmez vous ! "

" C'est toi que je vais calmer ! " grogna-t-elle en bondissant en avant.

Tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille, aussi m'élançais-je à toute vitesse sur la pelouse en direction de la maison de retraite. Je savais qu'il y avait un vigile là bas. Le problème, c'est que je ne cours jamais. Ma conception de l'exercice physique se limite à slalomer dans les centres commerciaux.

J'entendais la fille qui peinait derrière moi, haletante, me hurlant de m'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse me tuer.

" Au secours ! criais-je, ma jupe me remontant jusque sous les bras, " Au feu ! Au feu ! Au viol ! Au secours ! "

J'entrai en trombe dans la tour, appelai le vigile à pleins poumons, mais aucun vigile ne surgit de nulle part. Les canapés du hall étaient occupés par des personnes agées.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis le couteau fondre sur moi. Je me poussai vivement et la lame se planta dans la manche de mon gilet.

" Hé ! Mais il était quasiment neuf ! "

" Je t'emmerde ! Je t'emmerde ! "

" Au secours ! Glapis-je. Appelez la police ! Allez chercher le vigile ! "

" Plus de vigile "m'expliqua une mémé. " Restrictions budgétaires "

La folasse se jeta de nouveau sur moi. Je fis un bon de côté, m'emparai de la canne d'un viel homme et me mis à cingler l'air en direction de la cinglée.

Je fais partie des gens qui s'imaginent qu'ils agiraient en héros lors de catastrophe. Je sauverai des enfants prisonniers d'un autocar en équilibre précaire sur un pont au dessus du vide. Je dispenserai les premiers soins lors d'accidents de la route. J'irai récupérer des gens coincés dans une maison en flamme. En réalité, dans les situations de crise, je perds totalement mon sang-froid et si les choses tournent bien, j'y suis absolument pour rien.

Je cinglai donc l'air aveuglément en direction de la fille. J'avais le nez qui coulait, je poussais des grognements d'animaux et , par le plus grand des hasards, la canne toucha le couteau et l'envoya valser dans les airs.

" Espèce de salope ! Dit-elle. " Je te hais, je te hais ! Espèce de salope ! "

" Connasse ! "

" Pétasse ! "

" Grognasse "

" Poufiasse ! "

Je lui flanquai un coup de pied dans le tibia. " Poufiasse " c'est au delà de mon seuil de tolérance !

Elle me répondit en m'empoignant par les cheveux.

" Aïe ! Criais-je. Lâche-moi ! "

Comme elle ne me lâchait pas, je la pinçai méchamment au bras. C'est pas grand chose mais elle aura un bleu ! Elle bondit sur moi et nous roulâmes par terre.

" De mon temps, dit un vieux, on aurait jamais vu deux femmes se battre comme ça. C'est à cause de toute la violence qu'on voit à lé télévision. Voilà le résultat. "

Je faisais des roulés boulés avec la fille tout en hurlant : " Appelez la police ... mais appelez la police ! "

" Je vais la tuer celle là ! dit-elle, suante, haletante, roulant sur moi en enroulant ses mains autour de mon cou. " Je vais te tuer ! "

Je gigotai et plantai mes dents dans son épaule.

" Aïïïeeeee ! cria-t-elle. " Tu te prends pour un vampire ?! "

Et que je te griffe ! Et que je te tire les cheveux ! Et que je t'intimide en faisant les gros yeux !

On fit des roulés boulés pendant des heures - ce fut du moins mon impression - elle, s'accrochant à mon dos comme une tique à celui d'un chien, indifférente à ce qui m'entourait, indifférente à l'état de ma robe, craignant qu'elle ne me batte à mort si jamais elle avait le dessus. Soudain, un coup plus fort que les autres, je clignai des yeux pour m'éclaircir les idées...

Puis trou noir...

Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Un brusque mal de crâne vient de faire son apparition dans ma petite tête. Je me masse vigoureusement les tempes et regarde autour de moi. Je reconnais ma chambre.

En faisant le tour des yeux je tombe sur un corps immobile sur le fauteuil. La lumière du soleil qui m'a réveillée illumine l'homme assis.

Ce n'est pas Carlisle comme j'avais pu l'imaginer de prime abord.

« Bonjour Isabelle. »

Non … Impossible.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Je … je rêve …

La porte s'ouvre. Un autre homme entre.

Cette stature, cette démarche. Le soleil l'éblouit.

Il s'approche. Sa main se pose sur ma joue.

Ce parfum, son parfum. Comment peuvent ils être là ?

« Edward ? … … »

Revenue à moi, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'éclaircir les idées. Quand la plupart des 36 chandelles se furent éteintes, je le vis tout proche de moi.

La plupart des femmes que je connais auraient un orgasme sur-le-champ rien qu'à voir Edward assis à côté d'elles en se réveillant. C'était le genre d'effet qu'il produisait. Moi je mettais bien 4 minutes...

« Heureusement que tes deux chevaliers servants étaient là encore une fois ! T'envoyer te battre avec quelqu'un, ce serait comme d'envoyer une poule chasser le renard. Qui sait ce que tu serais devenue sans nous ! »

Jacob, toujours à se faire mousser.

« Certes... Et la fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

« A peine tu tombais dans les pommes qu'Edward l'a fait voler à travers la pièce. Elle s'est crashée sur une table qui s'est renversée. Elle est restée inerte par terre, bras et jambes en croix, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante, tel un gros poisson échoué sur le sable, jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent pour l'embarquer … »

Je vois très bien Edward en zorro tout à coup. Zorro, est un de mes héros préférés. Zorro, c'est THE mec !

« Et où est passé Carlisle ? »

« Le mec qu'était soit disant avec toi ? On lui a fait comprendre que l'endroit où il t'a emmené n'était pas pour des jeunes filles comme toi ... Visiblement, il avait des problèmes... qu'Edward a résolu à l'aide d'un chèque...Dis moi, ce que tu portes, c'est du sexy. Super sensas, putain je te dis pas ! »

Je baissai les yeux sur ma cryptorobe noire archimoulante dont le décolleté plongeait presque jusqu'à l'ourlet du bas. C'était incontestablement une tenue " super-sensas-putain-je-te-dis-pas ".

Pour parfaire le tout, la robe était trempée. Edward et Jacob mataient ma poitrine allègrement devant ma robe mouillée plaquée contre mon corps.

" Oui j'ai des seins et alors ? Faut vous en remettre les gars ! "

Edward toujours debout devant moi me tendit sa veste et remonta mon menton de ses doigts.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre une nouvelle fois. »

Ma première réaction fut une stimulation sexuelle au simple son de sa voix, puis un noeud à l'estomac. Ses doigts passaient de mon menton à ma chevelure en passant par ma joue tuméfiée par un choc.

« Ne me dit plus ça. »

Edward me regardait, plus durement qu'à son habitude, dur mais si … si aimant … un regard inconnu pour moi.

« Je t'aime Bella, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Je respirai un grand coup et pris conscience que j'avais des larmes sur les joues. Fait chier ! Je les essuyai d'un revers de main en pestant contre moi-même. Aaargh! Il méritait vraiment que je le gifle... Puis que je l'embrasse... que je laisse courir mes mains de ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux... puis à son si beau...Bon arrêtons les frais !

« J'en suis pas si sûre. »

« Jacob m'a expliqué. »

Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? c'est une blague !

« Pardon ? »

« Il m'a dit que … pour … »

Ses yeux bleus se ferment un instant … il doit imaginer la même chose que moi quand j'ai compris.

« Enfin … il m'a dit pour vous deux … à l'hôtel. »

« Et ? »

« Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais enfuie à New York, je pensais que tu faisais une crise comme à ton habitude, que Jacob te trottait dans la tête. Quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel, que j'ai vu ce que tu avais fait ...»

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa fossette apparue, elle m'avait manquée … beaucoup trop manquée.

« J'ai compris que c'était sérieux. J'ai fait jouer mes relations, j'ai trouvé l'hôtel de l'autre »

Il montra Jacob de la tête. Ils avaient du beaucoup parlé en mon absence.

« Je m'y suis rendu illico presto. Je l'ai trouvé endormi. Je l'ai réveillé et il m'a expliqué. »

« … »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé Bella. »

Mon sang devenu glacial ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ces mots. Je sentis ma machoire inférieure se détacher du reste de mon visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

J'étais redevenue présentable : mes mains ne tremblaient plus, mon nez ne coulait plus. J'avais toujours la nausée, mais je pensais pouvoir éviter de vomir.

« Tu es parti uniquement parce que tu pensais que j'avais … euh … fait quelque chose avec la fille que tu as vu avec moi à l'auditorium ? »

« Oui … »

« Eh bien je n'ai rien fait avec elle, strictement rien. »

« Pourquoi … quand je t'ai … »

« Embrassé j'ai été bizarre ? »

Il m'énerve à finir mes phrases ! Il m'énerve mais je l'aime tellement quand il fait ça ! allez comprendre …

« Oui. »

« Tu ne ries pas si je te le dit ? »

Voilà le Edward bébé que j'avais peu en face de moi les mois derniers.

« Je ne pense pas que ça va me faire rire. J'ai trop mal à la tête. »

J'avais failli me faire tuer, me faire taillader et me faire étrangler. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement en super forme.

« Je venais de choisir le lieu où on allait … »

Ses yeux se voilèrent et devinrent gris …

« J'avais choisi d'opter pour Central Park pour les photos de m … »

Il prit une inspiration. Il glissa son bras dans mon dos et me fit des gouzis-gouzis.

« de ma… »

« De mariage. »

Jacob termina la phrase d' Edward cette fois ci.

« C'est pour ça que j'étais sur place et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai été bizarre car j'attendais le photographe. ... Je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour toi... Alors j'étais un peu nerveux... »

« C'est à cause de ça ? »

Quelle conne ! nan mais quelle conne ! bienvenue à boulette land !

« Oui. »

Comment vous réagiriez vous ? Comment réagir quand on vous montre que vous avez foutu votre vie en l'air à cause d'un foutu pressentiment qui était totalement infondé ?

La main d'Edward triturait toujours mes boucles brunes rebelles.

« Excuse moi. »

Non c'est pas moi qui vient de dire ça … c'est Edward.

« Excuse nous » rectifia Jacob.

« Que je vous pardonne ? Vous rigolez ? »

« Y a rien de drôle. »

Jacob était vraiment vif aujourd'hui, l'avion lui réussit bien.

« C'est à moi de me faire pardonner ! Pas à vous ! C'est quoi ça ! Qu'est ce que vous avez à vous faire pardonner ? J'en ai trahi un et utilisé l'autre ! Et MOI je dois pardonner ? »

« Moi je t'ai suivi jusqu'à New York en ne pensant qu'à moi et à l'utopie de te rapporter avec moi alors que je savais qu'Edward et toi étiez plus qu'heureux. »

« Et moi je t'ai laissé partir. Si je n'avais pas surestimé tes sentiments et sous estimé ce que tu pouvais ressentir en apprenant que je pouvais ne pas t'être fidèle, rien ne se serais passé. »

Oui, mais quand même, c'est moi la plus fautive des trois !

« On nage dans la semoule là les mecs ! »

« T'as raison ! »

Jacob sourit. Il est quand même beau ce mec !

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Edward était beaucoup plus stressé que son acolyte, et beaucoup plus beau à mes yeux … c'était lui … simplement … c'était lui et pas un autre.

« On pardonne ? »

Je le regardais en disant ça. Au fond de moi je savais ce que je voulais, et je n'en avais plus peur …

« On pardonne. » pour Jacob.

« On pardonne. » pour Edward qui scella sa promesse par un de ses baisers juste avec les lèvres qui pourrait faire fondre un iceberg.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou à tous ! Déjà je vous souhaite en premier lieu une bonne et heureuse année ! Plein de bonnes choses à vous ! Excusez moi encore pour cette suite qui s'est fait attendre ! Entre les fetes et les maladies des uns des autres dans ma petite tribu, j'ai perdu le fil ! Heureusement, on me rapelle à l'ordre ! Merci à toi Mariana ! ;) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Partie 22**

« Non mais regarde-moi ça ! »

10 Juin. Jour du mariage.

Toujours aussi aimable mon Emmet !

« Quoi ! »

« T'as bougé et toutes tes mèches se sont emmêlés ! Je dois tout recommencer à cause de ta tendance manifeste à onduler ton corps à chaque fois qu'un homme te touche ! »

« Emmet ! »

« Ben quoi ! T'es pas encore mariée non ? Et puis je reste ton meilleur ami ! Si on ne peut plus parler cul moi j'en trouve une nouvelle de confidente ! »

« Tout bien réfléchi je suis d'accord. »

On éclate de rire.

J'avais choisi Emmet comme témoin. Edward avait choisi Jacob. Ironique non ? Pas tant que ça finalement. Jacob s'était effacé pour nous laisser une chance à Edward et moi. Je le soupçonne de toujours être amoureux de moi (comment faire autrement !) mais il ne fait plus rien pour me le montrer.

« Voilà, la robe de mademoiselle est sortie. »

Alice apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tenait la robe qu'on avait confectionnée à deux. Quelques retouches devenaient nécessaires. Un pti bout s'était invité dans mon ventre quatre mois plus tôt et ça gonflait à vue d'œil là-dedans.

J'étais simplement en sous-vêtements, blancs bien entendu, soutient gorge, culotte, porte jarretelle, bas et bien sur la très importante jarretière !

Alice s'approcha et posa la main sur mon ventre rebondi.

« T'en aura un … bientôt. » lui dis-je.

Alice et moi avions tissé bien plus que des simples relations de travail ces derniers mois.

Elle leva le visage.

« Oui. Un jour. »

Elle me fit passer la robe. La robe. Celle que toutes les filles veulent porter, même les plus réticentes ne peuvent décemment pas n'aimer pas les robes de mariée.

Elle posa mon voile, et Emmet arrangea les dernières mèches rebelles. Me voilà face à moi-même dans le miroir. Face à ce reflet. Reflet que je ne pensais jamais entrevoir, reflet qui pour la première fois me plait, reflet qui allait me porter vers l'homme qui m'aimait, que j'aimais.

Oh mon dieu non ! Je m'approchai du miroir pour en être sûr... Ahhhhhh ! J'avais un gros bouton sur le menton ! Putain, il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Je devais aller me marier avec un gros bouton sur la gueule !

C'est le moment que choisi mamie Swan pour arriver. Elle serra la main d'Emmet avec tout un rituel compliqué... et s'avança vers moi en se jugeant devant le miroir.

" Faudra que j'achète le même, dit-elle, lorgnant mon porte-jarretelle. J'ai toujours de jolies gambettes, tu sais "

Elle portait une jupe violette, des baskets à semelles compensées et un tee shirt Bart Simpson à manches longues...Tenue parfaite pour un mariage, vous en conviendrez... Elle souleva sa jupe et regarda ses genoux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois que ça m'irait bien un de ces trucs ? "

Mamie Swan avait des genoux en poignée de porte. Cela dit, si elle avait envie de porter un porte-jarretelle, grand bien lui fasse.

" Je me demande si je ne vais pas changer de couleur de cheveux, m'annonça-t-elle. Rose Kotman s'est fait teindre en rouge, et c'est pas mal du tout ! Elle s'est même trouvée un nouveau mec. A moi aussi ça me plairait bien d'avoir un nouveau mec ! "

" Rose Kotman a dans les 35 ans "

" Et ben, moi aussi, à peu de chose près ! Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne fais pas mon âge ! "

C'était vrai. Elle faisait plutôt dans les quatre-vingt-dix. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais la pesanteur ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux.

" Il y a un type que j'ai vu au club des vieux. Un vrai tombeur. Je suis sûre que si j'étais rousse il me ferait faire la culbute ! J'ai cru comprendre que ton futur mari avait de l'argent ! Au moins tu seras à l'abri ! Moi j'ai dû économiser pour aller en maison de retraite quand je serai vieille, mais peut être que j'utiliserai simplement mon revolver. D'ailleurs, je te le léguerai. De nos jours, on ne peut pas sortir sans être couvert ! Tout le monde le dit : " sortez couvert ! "

Mamie a un 45 à canon long qu'elle garde toujours sur elle. Elle prétend que ça donne du lest à son sac à main si jamais elle doit se défendre contre un agresseur. C'est peut-être vrai, mais je crois surtout que mamie aime bien se prendre pour Clint Eastwood.

" Tu n'as pas ton revolver ici quand même ? "

Elle le sorti de son sac. Je fis la moue.

" Est-ce qu'un coq sort sans sa quéquette ? Je pourrai envahir la Bulgarie avec tout le bordel que j'ai dans mon sac ! ... Et voilà mon revolver, annonça-t-elle fièrement en le brandissant. N'est-il pas magnifique ? "

" Dieu du ciel, s'écria ma mère qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, range moi ça ! Qu'on lui prenne ce pistolet avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un par accident ! "

Le barillet était ouvert et apparemment vide. Je n'en savais pas long sur les armes à feu mais j'étais sûre qu'aucun coup ne pouvait partir sans avoir recours une balle.

" Il n'est pas chargé " dis-je.

Mamie tenait le revolver à 2 mains, le doigt sur la détente. Elle plissa un œil et visa un vase.

" K'pp, fit-elle. K'pp, k'pp, k'pp "

" Je ne veux aucun pistolet ici ! " s'écria ma mère.

" Pour reprendre la conversation que ta mère a coupé, ... t'inquiètes pas Bella, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai l'intention de bouffer du plomb dès demain. J'ai encore de belles années devant moi ! En plus, j'ai tout prévu. Parce que, tu vois, si tu mets le flingue dans ta bouche, tu te fais sauter tout l'arrière de la tête. Comme ça, le croque mort n'a pas trop de boulot pour te retaper la façade quand il t'expose, vu que de toute façon, personne ne voit l'arrière de la tête. Il faut juste faire gaffe à pas dévier le flingue pour ne pas saccager le travail et t'arracher une oreille "

" hum hum... "

Elle faisait toujours joujou avec le revolver, visant à droite et à gauche.

" D'ailleurs je m'ennuie en retraite. Il aurait pas besoin d'un garde du corps ton futur ? J'ai des compétences ! Je sais tirer ! Et en plus je connais mes droits : j'ai un droit à l'emploi ! Remarque je pourrais faire star aussi ! Je commence à m'affaisser à certains endroits mais j'ai encore de jolis restes "

J'examinai ses " restes "... Oui, bon, tout est relatif.

Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une boite de munitions à côté de son sac. Une éventualité effrayante ricocha à la surface de mes pensées.

" Mamie, tu ne l'as pas chargé dis-moi ? "

" Bien sûr que si, me répondit-elle. En laissant un logement vide comme j'ai vu faire à la télévision. De cette façon, on ne peut pas tirer par erreur "

Elle inclina le revolver pour prouver la véracité de ses dires. Il y eu une forte détonation, un éclair jaillit du canon et un tableau qui représentait le portrait d'un ancêtre de ma famille bondit hors du mur.

" Sainte marie mère de dieu ! Geignit ma mère, bondissant sur ses pieds et renversant sa chaise.

" Merde, fit ma grand-mère. J'ai dû me gourer "

Elle se pencha au-dessus du tableau pour admirer son œuvre.

" Pas mal pour un baptême de feu. J'ai eu ce zozo en plein dans la caboche "

Nous contemplâmes tous en silence le trou parfaitement rond dans le tableau et la balle fichée dans le mur.

Emmet serrait tant son peigne que ses phalanges en étaient blêmes, et son visage était cadavérique.

Je lui pris le revolver des mains, et fis tomber les autres balles.

" C'est pas pour changer de sujet, dit-elle, mais tu as essayé le fond de teint sur ton vilain bouton ? "

" Hein ?... "

" Tu devrais faire attention car quand ils sont aussi gros, et rouges, et pleins de pus, ça peut laisser une cicatrice "

Mes doigts se portèrent à mon menton sans que j'ai le temps de les en dissuader. Bon sang, elle avait raison Le bouton était ENORME ! Le mode réaction d'urgences s'enclencha aussitôt, et il me souffla le message : " triple couches de fond de teint ! "

" C'est les anglaises qui débarquent, c'est ça ? "

" Je suis enceinte mamie ! C'est le stress !"

" Tu n'as qu'à essayer de le cacher avec un pansement. On pensera juste que tu t'es coupée en te rasant ! "

Géniale !

" Je vais opter pour le fond de teint je crois ! "

Quelques heures plus tard, on était à l'église, saine et sauve !

La marche nuptiale retentie.

Les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent. Tous les invités se retournèrent pour voir entrer la mariée.

Moment crucial, je reste et j'avance, ou je pars et je cours ?

« Je reste. » ces paroles furent à peine audible mais elles me motivèrent. Mais une seule allusion à mon bouton et je m'enfuie en courant !

Mes demoiselles d'honneur, Alice et Rosalie marchèrent jusqu'à l'autel, elles se placèrent de part et d'autre. Alice avec son frère et Jacob, Clara avec Emmet, m'attendant.

Mon père apparu derrière moi.

« Excuse-moi ! Les portables ! Impossible de finir une discussion sans paraître impoli. »

« Ne répond pas alors ! »

Le stress !

« Allez ma chérie. On y va ? »

« On y va. »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Je baissais les yeux vers mon bébé, vers l'homme qui m'attendait, je regardais mon père et je lui répondis.

« Sûre et certaine. »

Devant l'autel, le prêtre était constitué principalement d'un nez. Le reste de son visage ayant disparu derrière ce bec d'aigle, comme rétréci. Ayant fini son sermon, il nous fit prêter serment.

« Edward Cullen voulez-vous prendre Isabella Swan pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux et je le jure. »

Il me passa mon alliance. Oh ! Ce qu'elle est chouette ma bague !

«Isabella Swan voulez-vous prendre Edward Cullen pour époux ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir, de l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux et le jure. Et arrêtez de fixer mon menton Monsieur le curé ! »

« Je ne regardais pas votre menton. Juré. Je n'avais même pas remarqué ce vilain bouton »

" Mais chut ! Taisez-vous donc ! Si les gens ne l'avaient pas remarqué, maintenant ils le savent ! "

Hébété, il regardait Edward.

" Je suis confus, je ne voulais pas..; "

" Elle est enceinte " répondit Edward.

Comme si ça excusait mon comportement... Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, comme le curé, peuvent le croire après tout. C'est vrai de toute manière, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai trop d'hormones, et en permanence. Je suis une hormone sur pattes.

" Bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Passe-moi ta main Edward ! "

Souriant, il la tendit.

Je lui mis alors à mon tour l'anneau qui scella nos vœux.

« Par les droits qui me sont conférer et par la bénédiction de Dieu, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. »

Nom de nom !

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la chapelle.

« Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. »

Edward se tourna face à moi, releva le voile, pris mes mains, me rapprocha de lui, et quand ses lèvres furent à quelques centimètres des miennes, la seconde juste avant d'officialiser notre union, nos bouches s'ouvrirent et laissèrent sortir à l'unisson :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

**FIN **

**Et oui, cette histoire se terminera là ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié ! Avec une Bella, je l'avoue, un peu déjantée ! :)**

**Peut -etre à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !**


	22. merci

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et le suivi de cette fic ! Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent la fic en cours de route et qui laissent des messages ! Je ne peux repondre par mp à certaines car elles ne sont pas enregistrées mais merci à toutes ! Sans vos reviews, il n'y a pas de fic ! a bientot !


End file.
